Darkness and Light: Requiem
by Hikari Yagami 24
Summary: Sequel to Darkness and Light. Sakura returns with some bad news, and Hikari and Takeru need to fight the powers of Darkness once again with the help of Ryo and the other chosen children. Takari, Taito, and a few other pairings. Read and Review.
1. Sakura Returns With Bad News

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon. I only own Sakura, Hikari's teacher, and the dark Hikari since I made them up in my previous fiction.  
**Author's note:** This fanfiction is a sequel to my fanfic "_Darkness and Light_". If you haven't read it, I suggest you go and read it, because if you don't, I'm sure you won't have a clue what is going on in this fic. 

_Italics mean thoughts..._

**Darkness and Light: Requiem**

For every darkness there is a light and vise versa. Young Hikari thought she had seen the last of this darkness, but darkness is something that you can never get rid of.  
"I'm off to school now!" shouted Hikari as she grabbed her book bag and ran out of the apartment door.  
"Wait for me!" shouted Taichi as the ran out of the door with his hair very messy.  
"I told you, Oni-chan, you should really start getting use to waking up early," teased Hikari as she and her brother got in the elevator. It's been a year and a half since Hikari had to face the dark trecherous being that lived inside her, which was her dark being in mind and body. She had been rid of her dark dreams, and she had a very close romantic relationship with Takeru ever since.  
"Yeah, like I can do that," stressed the much older boy. He and Hikari parted ways as they walked off into their own directions. Taichi was a freshman in high school now, so Hikari was away from him once again. On her way to school, she was slightly shivering from the cold winter weather. She came to a halt as someone put a hand on her shoulder, making her shudder even more.  
"Ohayo, Hikari-chan," the person said. She turned around to see Takeru with a smile on his face. "Ohayo, Takeru-kun," she replied, taking her arm with his own and leaning into his body as they continued to walk.  
"How was your morning?" asked Takeru. Hikari sighed.  
"Same-o, same-o," answered Hikari, making Takeru chuckled. He found lots of things cute about her. Her sarcasm being an example. They walked the rest of the way to school in silence, enjoying each other's company. They made it to first period in time. Daisuke, like usual, had the first period class with them.  
"Ohayo!" he greeted the two chosens. They greeted him back and took a seat. Hikari couldn't help but feel a strange feeling overtaking her, like as if someone she knows was near her. The teacher walked in and the student's rose to greet him.  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Tamayori-sensei," said all of the students in unison, before taking a seat. "Same to you my students, but I have interesting news for all of you. We'll be having a student not much older than you, watching and reporting the academics happening in your class for her high school," explained the teacher. The door opened and in came a girl with long silver hair and red eyes. Someone that Hikari, Takeru, and Daisuke easily recognized.  
"It's you!" shouted Daisuke as he rose out of his seat and pointed at the girl. The teacher shot angry eyes at him.  
"Mr. Motomiya! Seat a seat and have respect for this student!" warned the teacher. Daisuke obeyed. Hikari and Takeru stared at her with eyes wide open.  
"Sakura-san," whispered Hikari to herself. Sakura glanced over to Hikari for a moment, but then looked back at the teacher to speak with him, along with the rest of the class listening. She took a seat in the back of the class with a notepad in her hand to write notes about their activities. While class was happening, Sakura constantly gave glances to the three chosen's backsides, making them feel uneasy. Class had ended, and the teacher left the class for a few moments. Hikari along with her companions walked over to where Sakura sat.  
"What do you really want?" asked Takeru coldly. He still had trouble getting use to the fact that she was on their side after what happened a year and a half ago.  
"I'm here to take notes on your class for my school on their part. However, I came across some information that would come of some use to you Hikari-san," said Sakura.  
"Well, what is this news?" asked Daisuke, getting impatient. Sakura shook her head.  
"No, here is not the best place. After school," replied Sakura. The others didn't like her suggestion, but went with it anyway.

They continued their school day regularly, and then met up with Sakura in the front of the school.  
"So, now are you going to tell us what you're here for?" asked Takeru. Sakura took a breath before starting to explain.  
"After what happened the last time I saw you, Hikari-san was able to destroy the tag and crest of Darkness, going back to the state you see before you," started Sakura, while she and the boys glanced at Hikari for a moment.  
"Yeah,and?" edged Takeru, motioning her to continue. "Well, since she did so, the crest's powers were not completely erased. You can't rid of darkness remember. As long as there is a light crest, the powers of the dark crest will continue to live on. So since the crest's powers weren't able to use the tag as a body anymore, it went to its second source," continued Sakura.  
"Second source?" asked Hikari. Sakura nodded her head.  
"Yes. Remember when you, Takeru-san, and the other original chosens gave up your crest to the digimon sovereigns to restore the digital world?" asked Sakura. Hikari and Takeru nodded their heads.  
"Yeah, but how do you know about that?" asked Hikari.  
"Someone told me about it," answered Sakura, thinking about a certain chosen child she had met with a while ago.  
"Okay, what is this second source then? I don't understand," commented Takeru.  
"Let me finish. When you gave up your crest powers, the powers of the digimentals became active am I correct?" asked Sakura.  
"You mean like the digimental of Light? I suppose," replied Hikari. "The same happened with the Crest of Darkness. When you gave up its power, it activated the Digimental of Darkness," continued Sakura. This shocked the chosen children.  
"What?!!" shouted Hikari as a chill went down her spine.  
"Over time, the digimental's powers started to increase. Pretty soon, it will gain enough powers from the darkness of the digital world to fully restore the crest's powers, and lead it's way to it's owner," warned Sakura.  
"You must mean me," whispered Hikari as she lowered her head in fear. Takeru put an arm around her to comfort her.  
"Yes, if you don't go to the digital world and destroy it now, it will do to you what the crest of darkness did to you," exclaimed Sakura. "If I refuse?" asked Hikari. Sakura sighed, knowing Hikari would wan't to have nothing to do with it. "It will take over your dreams and take over you completely once again. Then the dark Hikari-san that gave me my powers will return," finished Sakura.  
"This can't be," stressed Takeru as he held a scared Hikari against his chest in an embrace. Daisuke started to get annoyed.  
"Hey, wait a minute! How do you know all of this?!" shouted Daisuke, making Sakura lower her head.  
"I felt really bad about what I did to Hikari-san, so I met with another chosen child to research any disturbances in the digital world. Also, I was looking for my own digimon partner, even though I could no longer return to the digital world. Over time, I started to have dreams of Dark Hikari telling me about the dark digimental, thus giving me the determination to see why I had these dreams. I then discovered with the chosen child I told you about, and we discovered the where abouts of the dark digimental. So I came to warn you," explained Sakura.  
"If that is the case, then I guess I have no other choice than to find this digimental and destroy it before it controls me," mumbled Hikari as she burried her face in Takeru's chest.  
"Hikari-san, are you sure? I mean, you could have the other chosen children do it for you," suggested Sakura. For once, Takeru actually agreed with her, knowing he didn't want to risk loosing Hikari to the forces of dakness once again. Still, Hikari just shook her head.  
"Hai, this is my problem. I don't want to involve the others and endanger their lives like last time," explained Hikari. Takeru sighed with guilt, and Daisuke, feeling the same way, decided to speak up.  
"No way Hikari-chan! We're all chosen children, and we'll help you whatever way we can," shouted Daisuke with pride. "I agree with Daisuke-kun. I swore I would protect you, so I'm not going to let you do it alone," said Takeru, while giving her an assuring smile. Sakura sighed, knowing what she got herself into. She didn't want to put the chosens through this, but she had no choice.  
"I wish you the best of luck," assured Sakura. The three nodded in thanks for her praise.  
"So when should we get started?" asked Daisuke as he punched his left hand with his right.  
"Tommorrow," answered Hikari. The others gave her a shocked expression.  
"Why so soon?" asked Daisuke, expecting that they would at least finish the school week before doing anything dire.  
"The sooner we get rid of this digimental, the sooner we stop it's growth in power," explained Hikari seriously. Sakura nodded.  
"Alright, I'll come to the school and give you the coordinates of the digimental of the digital world where the digimental is located," suggested Sakura.  
"Okay then, it's settled," commented Takeru. Hikari glanced at her watch and winced.  
"It's getting late. I promised I would help my mother cook today, see you guys," she shrieked as she gave a quick kiss to Takeru and ran off, waving at the others.  
"Bye," said the other three in sync. The others realized that they should be getting home soon as well and left. Sakura stayed behind as she grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number that she had saved.  
"Hey, I told them," said Sakura.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Who is the mysterious chosen child that Sakura is talking to? Will Hikari be able to resist the powers of darkness and destroy the dark digimental? Find out on the following chapter! 

As you can tell, I once again based this fanfiction off of the original japanese version of the anime. I plan to continue the other stories I have started, so hopefully they all can progress beautifully. I decided to continue this story since I got so many reviews for the previous one, mostly consider how Xanpluto wanted to read more. So I decided to start this while I still had it in my mind.

Leave me a review please.


	2. Promises And Arrivals

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. Just my original characters.  
**Author's Note**: For the sake of authenticity, I'm going to use a lot of Japanese words in this fic. Also, this contains shounen-ai, so if you don't like Taito, don't flame. XD 

_Italics mean thoughts..._

**Darkness and Light: Requiem** _cont..._

Hikari layed down on the bed and started to make phone calls. She called Iori, Miyako, and Ken to meet up in the digital world at a specific time. "Hikari-chan, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Taichi. Hikari had explained to him and Tailmon about the digimental of darkness and Sakura's return.  
"Hai, it just has to be done, Oni-chan," explained Hikari as she laid in her bunk.  
"Well, if you need my help, just give me a call. I'll get Yamato-kun, Koushiro-kun and the others to help out," assured Taichi. Hikari smiled and nodded her head.  
"Arigato, Oni-chan," thanked Hikari as Tailmon jumped next to her and fell asleep. A thought hit Taichi.  
"Oh right, I almost forgot, Mimi-san called earlier. She said that she was coming down to visit Japan tomorrow. She also said that she was bringing some other kid," said Taichi.  
"Honto ni? Dare ka?" asked Hikari. Taichi had a hard time think of the boy's name.  
"She said it was some kid you and Daisuke knew. What was his name again? Uh...William-kun...Willis-kun...no that's not it," said Taichi, scratching his head trying to think of the boy's name.  
"Wallace-kun?" asked Hikari. Taichi smiled and pointed at her.  
"Yeah! That's his name! Wallace-kun. She said he's been wanting to see you guys for a while," announced Taichi.  
"I see, I'm so glad. I'm sure everyone will be happy to see him," replied Hikari. Taichi smiled at her optimism.  
"Well, I'm going to sleep now," said Taichi as he climbed up to his bunk. Hikari nodded as she covered herself with her sheets. She looked over at Tailmon who was already asleep and smiled. She tried her hardest to go to sleep, but couldn't seem too. She was too worried about the following day. She got up and put on her pink jacket as she stepped out onto the balcony.  
"It's so cold," she whispered to herself as she bundled up her jacket a little and stared out into the city. She grabbed her cell phone, and had an urge to dial a particular number. Suprisingly, someone picked up on the other side of the line. She was glad to hear Takeru's voice.  
"Can't sleep either?" asked Takeru. Hikari smiled to herself.  
"Yeah, I just can't believe that I'll have to face the same evil again," replied Hikari. There was a silence over the phone for a few seconds until Takeru continued with the conversation.  
"Hikari-chan...I know it's frightening, but I swear, I will protect you with every inch of my being," assured Takeru. Hikari closed her eyes. Takeru always said constantly that he'd protect her, but it always made Hikari happy to hear him say that.  
"I know. Arigato Takeru-kun," she said intently over the phone, hoping that Takeru understood that she really meant it.  
"No problem, Hikari-chan. I'd do anything for you. You know this," he said cheerfully. He was blushing over the other side, without Hikari knowing.  
"Takeru-kun. Promise me, if I turn evil again, by all means... don't hold back. If you truly mean that," demanded Hikari. Takeru closed his mouth, he was speechless from such a straight foward statement. Takeru didn't say anything for about half a minute, thinking, then nodded on his side of the line.  
"Okay. I'll promise you that," replied Takeru with determination in his voice. Hikari nodded and then smiled.  
"Takeru-kun..." mumbled Hikari, her heart beat getting harder every minute.  
"Yeah?" he asked, waiting for Hikari to finish.  
"Aishiteru," she said, making her voice as clear as crystal, letting the winter breeze swift across her body. Takeru closed his eyes and smiled too.  
"Watashi mo," Takeru replied before hanging up and going to bed.

"We're here, finally!" cheered a hyper Mimi as she stretched her arms in the air and ran into the airport. "Calm down, Mimi," uttered Wallace as he walked up behind her. Mimi and Wallace had arrived much earlier than they had expected, but Mimi didn't seem to mind. She missed being in Japan a lot.  
"I know Wallace-kun, but this just makes me so happy!" exclaimed Mimi. Wallace sighed, then looked at his surroundings.  
"So this is Japan huh? Nothing like in the T.V shows back home," commented Wallace. "You shouldn't watch so much Godzilla," retorted Mimi as she picked up and gripped Terriermon in her arms. She had a thing for holding him like a doll. Wallace didn't mind though, since he didn't have to carry him much anymore.  
"Yeah, too bad my girlfriend broke up with me. She would have liked the idea of me finally coming to Japan to visit her. Good thing she taught me to speak Japanese before she did though," sighed Wallace. (**Author's Note**: If you have seen the original Japanse version of the third Digimon movie, Wallace explains that he had a Japanese girlfriend in Japan. No joke, watch the authentic movie for yourself)  
"Oh Wallace-kun, I'm so sorry about your break-up," apologized Mimi. Wallace shook his head at her sympathy.  
"Oh, it's okay. thanks Mimi," he replied. Mimi hugged Terriermon tightly before motioning to the bags to grab their stuff.  
"So where's Daisuke and all of the others?" asked Wallace as he grabbed his bag with Kokomon hiding in it.  
"Um, I'm pretty sure they are in school right now," answered Mimi. "Oh okay then," said Wallace as they grabbed the rest of their bags and headed to the door.

"Yeah, Takeru told me about the news of the whold Dark digimental ordeal," mumbled Yamato as he backed up onto one of the doors. He was in the middle of early band practice when Taichi came to visit him. They went to a small private place to talk about their siblings without the band members listening.  
"I told Hikari-chan that if she needed our help, they could give me a call," said Taichi as he caressed Yamato's cheek. "That's good. I'll do the same for my brother. It sounds dangerous, so I'm sure that they will be needing our help like last time," said Yamato as he put a hand over Taichi's hand, savoring the feeling. Taichi moved forth and kissed Yamato softly then broke apart for a moment.  
"So then you'll come with me if we're needed right?" he asked as Yamato moved in for another kiss. This time it was a french kiss, before they broke apart again.  
"Yeah. We'll call Sora and the others too," finished Yamato. They both nodded and kissed one last time before going back to the band.

Sakura sat on top of a tree outside of the school yard, and sighed as she felt the cold, artic wind blow through her silver hair. She prepared herself to sit on the sidelines and help Hikari through the adventure she was about to embark on. She looked down at the boy who was going to present himself to the other chosen children later on that day. He leaned on the tree and crossed his arms.  
"Ryo... are you sure you're ready to face Ichijouji Ken once again?" asked Sakura cautiously. Ryo smiled and looked up at her.  
"I'm sure. I hope he'll forgive me for abandoning him after he got attacked by the Dark Spores," answered Ryo nervously.  
"Then, I hope things go well for you," explained Sakura. Ryo chuckled slightly.  
"Thanks. I have to do this anyway. I can go into the digital world, and I got to be the one to explain what to do with them to counter the powers of darkness," stated Ryo seriously.  
"I know. After I met you and we discovered the where abouts of the digimental, the Digimon sovereigns explained things to you instead of me," said Sakura, swifting her hair a little.  
"There was a good reason for that, Sakura-san. Besides, it was bad enough that you were already having nightmares about Dark Hikari," suggested Ryo. Sakura shrugged her shoulders.  
"Anyways, we better get going soon. Class is almost finished for the three chosens in this school. The other chosens planned to meet up in the digital world," explained Sakura. Ryo shuddered lightly from being nervous after hearing the fact that he was about to be reunited with Ken.  
"Okay then, let's go."

* * *

How will Ken react to seeing Ryo again? Will Hikari be taken over by darkness again? Find out next chapter!

**Author's Note**: The Ryo Akiyama in this fanfiction is NOT the same Ryo from Digimon Tamers. If you are familiar with the video games and watched the Digimon Adventure 02 series, you'll discover that Ryo made a cameo. Also, Ryo was one of the children to watch the battle on the Digimon movie "Our War Game". Now you understand right? Okay Then! XD

Leave Me a Nice Review to keep me inspired!


	3. Ken's Suprising Reunion

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Digimon, just Sakura, Miyako's teacher, and the evil Hikari. My god I adore the gothic Hikari.  
**Author's Note:** This chapter contains light KenRyo fluffiness and one-sided DaiKen shounen-ai. 

_Italics mean thoughts_

**Darkness and Light: Requiem** _cont..._

Hikari glanced constantly over at the clock, waiting for it to strike three-thirty. She recalled Sakura telling her that she was going to be waiting in the computer lab for her, Takeru, Daisuke, and Miyako. She was too nervous about going to the digital world, that she couldn't focus on her studies. She was grateful, however, that Miyako was able to set up a gate in one of the junior high's comuters so they don't have to run to the elementary school anymore.  
"Yagami-dono, can you answer number three for me," shouted the teacher, snapping Hikari out of her daze.  
"Huh? Oh, hai sensei," she quickly drabbled as she stood up with her book in her hand, looking down at a diffucult math problem. "Uh...the answer is X equels one hundred thirty-two," replied Hikari. The teacher nodded and Hikari took her seat again, panting in relief. The bell finally rang, and the three chosens met out in the hall.  
"Hey guys," greeted Takeru as Daisuke and Hikari made their way to him.  
"Hey, let's go get Miyako-chan and go to the lab," suggested Daisuke as they made their way to the Junior High third-year hall. They waited outside of the Chemistry lab to find Miyako bowing to her teacher as an apology for blowing up one of the beakers.  
"It won't happen again Tarashi-sensei," smypathized Miyako as she walked out of the classroom to meet the other chosens. "Ready to go Jeckyll-sensei?" teased Daisuke. Miyako shot him an evil glare.  
"Oh, very funny, Daisuke-kun," retorted Miyako as she stopped off to the computer lab in an annoyed mood. When they arrived to the computer lab, they saw Sakura already in the room, typing up some coordinates. The Digimon were already in the room too.  
"Sakura-san, what are you doing?" asked Hikari as she walked over to her. "I'm imputing the location of the dark digimental in the digital world where I found it," answered Sakura as she continue typing.  
"That's good, then I can send the location to Ken-kun's and Iori-san's D-tectors," suggested Miyako. The map on the computer enlarged to focus on a red square.  
"There, all ready for you to go. Since I don't have powers anymore, I can't go with you too the digital world, so I'll stay here to keep track of you guys," stated Sakura. "Alright then, let's go," demanded Daisuke as he raised his D-3 to the computer, but was stopped by Sakura.  
"Wait, not yet! We need to wait for him to get here," yelled Sakura. Daisuke snorted and raised an eyebrow.  
"Wait? Wait for who?" asked Daisuke. "Me," said a male voice from outside of the room. They all turned to see a boy around Taichi's age walk in.  
"Who are you?" asked Takeru seriously.  
"I'm Akiyama Ryo. I'm one of the chosen children and I'll be accompanying you on your journey," explained Ryo as he showed his white digivice to them. It was the same digivice the the original children had.  
"Ryo-kun here is the chosen child I told you about. He helped me discover the where abouts of the Dark digimental, as well went to the digital world to talk to the digimon sovereigns on how to destroy the digimental before it reaches full activation," explained Sakura. "Yep, but I'll explain all that later. For now, let's just go to the digital world now and meet up with you friends shall we?" asked Ryo cheerfull. Miyako nodded and sent a message to Iori and Ken.  
"Okay then, let's go!" cheered Daisuke as he grasped his digivice. Sakura opened the portal and stepped to the side to let the chosens enter.  
"Good luck, minna-san," praised Sakura as the chosens raised their digivices to the computer and dissapeared into a bright light.

"Okay, the coordinates are F-3, in the mountain region," said Ken to himself as he switched glances between his D-Terminal and his computer screen. He grasped his black digivice while Wormmon walked up to him.  
"Ken, is something wrong?" asked a concerned Wormmon. He noticed how Ken has been having strange sensations lately that seem familiar to him.  
"Yeah, I just get the feeling that I might see someone I haven't seen in a while. I know it sounds weird, but its like a gut feeling. Sorry if I creeped you out," endorsed Ken. Wormmon jumped in his arms and shook his head, signaling that he didn't mind. Ken then raised his digivice to his computer screen and the same light filled the room, sucking the two in.

"Arigato Miyako-san," thanked Iori as he read the message on his D-Terminal. He was able to sneak into the computer lab with Upamon. He reminenced on how much he missed being able to go to the digital world with the other chosens using the same computer. Since the others moved on to junior high, he had been by himself. "Iori, where are we going to be meeting up with everyone?" asked Iori, snapping him out of his trance.  
"The mountain area," answered Iori. He hugged Upamon in his arms as he raised his yellow digivice to the computer screen. The bright light filled the room like it did the previous times, and the two were transported without error.

Hikari and the others in the meanwhile arrived in the mountain area. Ryo started to pace forth, trying to recall his memorie for the where abouts of the digimental.  
"It's this way," he said as he pointed in the northern direction. Miyako started to follow, but stopped as she noticed two lights moving on her D-3.  
"Ken-kun and Iori-chan are here in the area," stated Miyako as she pointed in the east. "They are starting to walk towards us. Let's wait a little bit so they can catch up to us," commented Miyako. The others looked at their D-3's as well.  
"Hmm...Ken seems to be less than two miles of here," stated Takeru as he sat down on a rock. Ryo put a hand over his heart and grasped his shirt at the mention of Ken's name. Hikari walked over to Takeru and sat next to him.  
"Konnichiwa minna-san," greeted Iori as he walked up to Daisuke and Miyako.  
"Hey Iori-chan! Wow, you are getting tall," replied Miyako as she ran over to give Iori a quick hug. Iori noticed Ryo in the distance, raising his hand to wave to him.  
"Hello, I'm Akiyama Ryo. Nice to meet you Iori-san," greeted Ryo as he introduced himself. Iori bowed in return and gave Miyako a quizical stare. Miyako took a few minutes to explain everything to Iori as he looked over at Ryo.  
"Ah, I see. Well it's nice meeting you Akiyama-san," proposed Iori. Ryo scratched the back of his head.  
"Akiyama-san is a little too formal. Call me Ryo-kun," commented Ryo. Takeru broke the introduction as he examined his green digivice and stood up.  
"He's here," stated Takeru as he and Hikari looked behind themselves to spot the former Digimon Kaiser approaching. Ryo felt his heart stop for a minute.  
"Konnichiwa," said Ken as he stopped near Hikari and Takeru. Miyako, Daisuke, and Iori ran over to greet him happily. Ken smiled at them all as he examined them one by one. When he came to see another of the chosens with them, his eyes widened insantly as his heart stopped. Ryo noticing Ken's reaction started to slowly motioning himself towards him.  
"Hello Ken. It's been a while," welcomed Ryo as he smiled at Ken. The other chosen children were puzzled as they started to switch glances between the two boys.  
"R..Ryo?" stuttered Ken. He couldn't believe his eyes. Ryo grinned and nodded his head. Tears started to swell up in Ken's eyes as he made his way through the other chosens crowding around him.  
"The one and only," replied Ryo. Without anticipation, Ken ran foward and threw his arms around Ryo in a hug. Daisuke felt an instant chill of jealousy flow through him as Ken embraced the newcomer. Ryo, who was still in shock of Ken's reaction, decided to return the friendly hug.  
"I missed you Ryo...where did you go all of this time?!" screeched Ken as he cried into Ryo's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry for leaving you. After you were attacked by the dark spores, you started to act...well...not so nice towards me. I was called into the digital world by the Digimon sovereigns to do some chores for them while you were being taken over by the spores. When you and I watched the battle over the internet between Diablomon and Omegamon, you and I were given privilages of being chosen children. So the sovereigns called me to take care of things while you were unconcious. Wormmon promised me that he'd stay by your side and take care of you, so I never returned," explained Ryo.  
"I...I see," replied Ken as he let go of Ryo and took a few steps back.  
"So that's why you are a chosen child," commented Miyako as she heard Ryo's story. Ryo nodded in agreement.  
"Yes, but enough about that. We need to destroy the digimental before it takes control of Hikari-chan," demanded Ryo. Hikari frowned at the feeling of being overtaken, and leaned into Takeru's arm.  
"Ryo-kun is right, let's go," demanded Daisuke as he started to stomp off, angry of Ken's and Ryo's friendly relationship. V-mon chased after him to keep up.  
"He's right, we wasted enough time talking and waiting," added Miyako as she and Poromon started to follow Daisuke closely. Ken was bothered by Daisuke's sudden attitude, but shrugged it off as he and the others started to walk. Along the way, Hikari started to shiver as an odd feeling started to sore through her. Takeru instantly took notice.  
"Daijoubu-ka, Hikari-chan?" asked Takeru with concern in his eyes. Hikari nodded as she leaned into Takeru as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
"I feel as though I can sense the power of the dark digimental. It feels so familiar to me," she answered as she shivered slightly. Ryo overheard and checked his memory for the location.  
"Hikari-san is off to a point. I remember it being somewhere around here," he stated as they came to an enclosed area of a mountain. The sensation became more stronger as Hikari's shivering grew weary. She ran off in front of all of the children, and stopped at the corner of the converged mountain sides and raised her hand slowly.  
"Hikari-chan?" whispered a worried Takeru as he witnissed Hikari acting strangely. She pointed to what seemed like a sanctuary in a possessed fashion.  
"_The Dark Digimental_."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Will they be able to destroy the digimental? Why is Hikari suddenly acting so strange? Find out next chapter!

Leave Me a Review please! XD


	4. Hikari's Inner Struggle

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Digimon.  
**Author's Notes:** The italics in quotations is the good Hikari fighting with her evil self. 

_Italics mean thoughts..._

**Darkness and Light: Requiem** _cont..._

"Hikari-chan, what's wrong with you?" asked a worried Miyako as she reached out a hand to grab her jogress partner's shoulder.  
"_This is the dark digimental, and it wants me to revive it_," stated a dazed Hikari. Takeru, not taking anymore of her possessed-like nonsense, stepped in front of her.  
"Hikari-chan, don't go back to _HER_," warned Takeru. The others were confused at what he was saying.  
"Going back to who?" asked Daisuke. Takeru ignored his question and stared into Hikari's lifeless eyes. Suddenly, the feeling dissapeared as a hard wind swept across the chosen children, snapping Hikari out of her trance.  
"Huh? Where are we?" asked Hikari as she blinked and looked around at the chosen children.  
"What do you mean? You led us here to this shrine, Hikari-chan," replied Miyako as she spoke up for everyone. Ryo frowned and crossed his arms.  
"The Sovereigns told me about something like this happening. They said that she'll become her reflective image if the powers of darkness become to strong...whatever that means," stated Ryo. Sad enough, Takeru and Tailmon knew exactly what that meant.  
"Well in any case, we need to destroy that digimental," commented Tailmon as she stepped forth, along with the rest of the digimon. They all examined the digimental and where shuddering as they were. Just the look of it made people scared. It was a clear crystal ball that was held by what looked like a thin white tree stump that got snowed upon. Inisde the crystal ball part, was a colored in symbol, being the crest of darkness. Hikari's heart dropped from the sight of it.  
"Hey! That looks exactly like the crest of Light, but black and upside down!" screeched Daisuke as he got a closer look at the digimental.  
"Gee, thanks for the information Sir obvious," spat Miyako as she sent Daisuke a rude stare.  
"The Sovereigns said that we need to remove it from it's shrine and put it some place where a dark aura is weak. Then we use our digimon to shatter it," exlplained Ryo.  
"Huh? Remove it? Then that means that the owner is going to have to pick it up," argued Iori. Hikari gulped and began to move towards the digimental to collect it.  
"Wait Hikari-san, don't get near it. You're the last person who should pick it up, since it wants you to activate it," warned Ryo as he stopped Hikari from advancing any closer. Daisuke threw his hands up in the air.  
"Well if not her, then who?! Who can pick it up other than it's owner?" stressed Daisuke.  
"A person who has or once had given into the powers of darkness," answered Ryo seriously. Everybody blinked and then turned their heads to face Ken.  
"So I'm supposed to pick it up?" asked Ken as he pointed to himself. Ryo nodded as Hikari frowned and looked at the ground.  
"Like Hikari-chan, you became dark as well when you became the Digimon Kaiser," explained Ryo. Takeru glanced over and stared at Hikari with concern filling his body.  
"Then...I guess I have no choice," proposed Ken as he put on a fake smile. Daisuke and Miyako gloomed over Ken's words.  
"Are you sure Ken-kun? I mean, I'm sure there is an alternative," suggested Daisuke, trying to make Ken reconsider his decision.  
"No, it's alright. I'm helping Hikari-chan out anyway, so it's fine with me," replied Ken. "But if he does manage to lift the digimental, where are we supposed to take it to destroy it?" asked Iori.  
"Where darkness is weak...where light is strong and life is created," stated Ryo as he recalled the Sovereign's words. Takeru and Hikari closed their eyes to think of a place that fit Ryo's desrcription. As if they were in the same body, the two both remembered an event that took place between them after they defeated the Four Masters a long time ago. They were playing with each other and helped a digimon be born as they rubbed an egg.  
_A place where light is strong and life is created..._  
Instantly, both of their eyes flicked open and open their mouths to speak.  
"Primary Village!" they both shouted in unison. The others looked at them.  
"Primary village is where digimon is born. The peace and prosperity in that area is suitable for the baby digimon. So I'm assuming thats what it means by light," suggested Takeru.  
"Nice thinking Takeru-kun. The Sovereigns told me this, knowing that if we take the digimental to a place where the dark aura isn't strong, it will weaken it," praised Ryo as he nodded. Ken's face turned into that of determination, thinking of what good he'll do if he helped destroy the digimental. Wormmon slowly crawled up to Ken's ankle and tugged on his pants.  
"Good luck, Ken," commended Wormmon as Ken moved his hands within centimeters of the digimental. Hikari and Takeru braced themselves as Ken gripped it.  
"Alright...here goes," whispered Ken to himself as he attempted to pull the digimental. It seemed like a hudred pounds to Ken, as the digimental wouldn't budge. He was about to give up, when he had a flashback to when he put his digivice in the water and it transformed to the black D-3. Hikari, who was too scared to witness the event, burried her head into Takeru's chest. Ken started to sweat, but then the weight of the digimental seemed to instantly decrease as it popped off of the shrine. Everybody's eyes widened.  
"He...He did it!" gasped Daisuke as everybody else stared in amazement. Daisuke and Ryo ran over to congradulate Ken. Hikari wasn't as enthusiastic, because she felt as though the strange feeling wasn't fully gone. She still felt the dark aura flow around the digimental.  
"Come on, now that we got it, let's go destroy it," demanded Ryo before anything bad could happen. Ryo took some brown cloth from his pocket and wrapped the digimental in it. The digimon gathered near their human partners.  
"Yeah let's do that. Become all of the flying types and let's fly to the village," stated Miyako as she and the others took out their D-Terminals. "DIGIMENTAL UP!" shouted Miyako, Hikari, and Takeru in unison. "Tailmon armor shinka...Nefertimon."  
"Patamon armor shinka...Pegasusmon."  
"Hawkmon armor shinka...Halsmon."  
Ken took out his D-3 and signaled Ken to evolve into his adult form.  
"Wormmon shinka...Stingmon."  
Stingmon carried Ken and Ryo in his arms, while Pegasusmon carried Takeru and Iori on his back, and Nefertimon carried Hikari like usual. Halsmon flew with Miyako and Daisuke on his back, much to Miyako's dismay. During the trip, Hikari's attitude seemed to keep getting more depressed. She constantly stared at Nefertimon's white fur that she held in her hands for safety. As she did, she felt as though her inner self was battling itself and a voice started speaking to her.  
_My my, Hikari. It seems that once again you are in doubt of yourself._

_  
_Hikari's eyes widened at the realization and she shook her head to rid of the thoughts. But she couldn't, as the voice only grew stronger.  
_"No! Not again! I'm not going to listen to you this time!"_

countered Hikari as she shook her head. 

_What point is there in doing that? You already know that if there is light, there is darkness. You can never really destroy darkness. Or me for that matter, since I am you._

_  
"Stop! I know that no matter what we do, we can never get rid of darkness, but we can do our best to prevent it from doing bad things to people!"_

_  
Heh, quit being foolish Hikari. You know better than anyone what the consequence may be if you let them destroy the digimental. Why else would have you not have been grateful when Ken did what he did. Or rather, what you know YOU should have done. Take the digimental from them, and release me from your heart._

_"I won't! Leave me alone!"_ screamed Hikari in her head as she gripped Nefertimon's fur even harder as she felt a tear fall from her eyes.

_Leave you alone? How can I leave you alone when I am part of you? You want me to talk to you, because you brought me up in your mind. You should have known when you destroyed the crest of Darkness that you could not ever rid of me. Everybody has a dark reflection like you do. You are just the only one who's ever let it out. Being the bearer of Light gave you that ability. Some people see that trait of yours as a gift, but you see it as a curse..._

_  
_"Shut up!" shouted Hikari out loud as she burried her head between her hands and cried. The other digimon and chosen children looked at her from her outbirst. Nefertimon flicked her head backwards to look at her human partner.  
"Hikari? What's wrong?" asked Nefertimon with concern. Takeru's expression became that of extreme burdan as he looked at the tear-stained face of the girl he loved.  
"Yeah, whats with the outbirst? Why are you crying?" yelped Daisuke from on top of Halsmon's back. Pegasusmon and Halsmon flew to Nefertimon's sides. Hikari, realising what she has done, quickly wiped her face of her tears and put on a fake smile.  
"Oh, nothing's wrong guys. It's okay, don't worry," assured Hikari as she shook her head. Takeru obviously wasn't convinced and frowned.  
"We're here!" shouted Ryo's voice from a distance. Everyone looked down as they looked upon the layout of Primary Village.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Will Hikari stop the Chosens from destroying the Digimental of Darkness? Will she give in to her dark side again? Find out next chapter! 

Leave me a nice heart warming review please! xD


	5. The Digimental of Darkness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, just the fanfic.

**Author's Note**: For the sake of the American viewers reading this, in the previous chapter I used the English name "Primary Village" to clear confusion of where they are taking the digimental, but now that you know this, I will start to use the original Japanese name "Village of Beginnings". Get it? Got it? Good.

_Italics mean thoughts..._

**Darkness and Light: Requiem** _cont..._

"Okay then,let's go down," commanded Miyako as the digimon started lowering themselves to the grown. They landed gently and their human partners went over to a small area where they caught sight of a familiar digimon.  
"Elecmon!" shouted both Takeru and Hikari as they approached their old friend. He was tending to a newborn Yukimibotamon, when he turned around to spot the chosen children.  
"Ah, Takeru! Hikari! How have you both been? Wow, you two are growing up so fast. Last time I saw you Takeru, you were a little tyke!" expressed Elecmon happily as he shook Takeru's hand. He then turned his attention to Hikari.  
"Hello Elecmon, its been some time," greeted Hikari. Elecmon gave her the same smile he gave Takeru.  
"Hikari, you are becoming more beautiful each day. I remember last time I saw you, you were helping Takeru crack some of the digi-eggs. I heard from some digimon that about three years later you guys came to the digital world once again," explained Elecmon. Hikari smiled and scratched the back of her head.  
"Yeah, those were the days," replied Hikari. Elecmon went ahead and greeted the other chosen children and introduced himself. After the introductions were finished, Daisuke brought up the reason why they went to the village.  
"Guys, we need to get rid of the digimental," he demanded. Ryo nodded and took out the brown cloth that sealed the digimental from out of his inner pocket. He set it down on the ground and picked up his digivice. "Okay, the power should be weak now, you guys need to get your digimon to use their attacks on it," stated Ryo. The chosens nodded and took out their D-3's.  
"You heard him, let's go!" commanded Ken as Stingmon and Halsmon made the first assults on the egg. However, the digimental didn't seem harmed. "Huh? Whatha?!" screeched Ken as the attacks failed. Ryo's expression turned serious.  
"I'm guessing that the aura must have gotten so strong that it can repell attacks," suggest Ryo. Iori and Daisuke motioned a signal to their digimon to evolve.  
"V-mon sinka...XV-mon!"  
"Armadimon shinka...Ankylmon!"  
As these two digimon evolved, they unleashed the next furry of attacks on the digimental. As powerful as the attacks where, not even a scratch was made.  
"Not even the combined attacks of two adult types are powerful enough," stressed Iori. As the attacks came one after another, Hikari shivered to each assult. Assulting the digimental was like assulting her own flesh to her. Takeru seemed to notice her constant flinches, but tried his hardest not to assume anything bad.  
"Okay then! Maybe two perfection types!" suggested Takeru out loud. (**Author's Note**: For the sake of the original japanese version, "Ultimate level" in english is "Perfection level" in the japanese anime)  
"Give it a go then!" praised Daisuke as he put his faith in Takeru. He nodded and then turned his head to face Hikari. "Hikari, I know this may be hard for you, but you need to be strong and help us through this," mumbled Takeru to her so that only she could hear. Hikari was silent for a moment, but then nodded in agreement.  
"Okay," she replied as she took out her pink digivice and signaled Pegasusmon and Nefertimon to de-evolve into their common forms.  
"Patamon shinka...Angemon! Angemon chou shinka...MagnaAngemon!" shouted Patamon as he became his perfection form.  
"Tailmon chou shinka...Angewomon!" obliged Tailmon. "So those are the legendary angels of hope and light..." said Ryo to himself as he was amazed at the two digimon's evolved transformations. Hikari's breathing seemed to be getting heavier as if she was scared for her life.  
The two angels took to the air and summoned their strongest attacks. Ryo looked down at his digivice constantly as if he was anticipating something.  
"Holy Arrow!" shouted Angewomon as she formed a bow on her arms and hands. Hikari's shivering was starting to get more intense as she started to hear her inner voice again.  
_Hikari...you know what you have to do._  
"Heaven's Gate!" shouted MagnaAngemon as he formed a gate and positioned himself from behind it to use his excaliber to annihilate his target.  
_TAKE THE DIGIMENTAL NOW!_  
The two attacks where unleashed and where about to come in full contact with the digimental until a strange dark light absorbed the attack. Hikari fell to her knees and put her hands to the side of her head.  
"Huh?! What the hell is going on?!" panicked Daisuke as he shielded his eyes from the dark light. Takeru didn't need an explaination, he already figured what was happening as they light blinded them.  
"STOP! Don't harm the digimental anymore!" yelled Hikari as she gasped for air. The light faded, and everyone turned to look at Hikari.  
"Hikari-chan...what do you mean?" asked Miyako quietly as she started to make her way towards Hikari. She stopped her tracks when Hikari stood up.  
"The digimental is my responsibility," replied Hikari as her breath calmed down. She started to walk towards the digimental, but were cut off by Takeru and Ryo.  
"Hikari-chan, don't do this," warned Takeru as he blocked her way to the digimental. The angels stared down intently at their human partners.  
"Takeru-kun, you know I have to. It's my digimental," mumbled Hikari. Takeru and Ryo ,however, didn't budge. As if on cue, a flying digimon soared over the chosens in an attempt to attack them. Elecmon looked up in the air to examine which digimon it was.  
"It's a Yanmamon!" shrieked Elecmon as the digimon charged towards the defenseless Yukimibotamon. Angemon and Angewomon were too far to get to the digimon in time.  
"Oh no!" yelped Miyako as the digimon was about to hit her doom. Suddenly, the Yukimibotamon was swept into the arms of a digimon and dodged to safety. The chosens gasped at the sudden rescue as the digimon landed in front of Ryo with the digimon in his arms. Ryo smiled and took the Yukimibotamon in his arms.  
"Took you long enough to get here, Cyberdramon," teased Ryo. The others examined the digimon as the two angels went and finished off the Yanmamon.  
"Heaven's charm!" shouted Angewomon as she weakened Yanmamon a lot. MagnaAngemon finished it off with a Heaven's Gate attack. "Phew, that was a close one," sighed Daisuke in relief. The other's did the same, minus Hikari who was still eyeing the digimental.  
"This was no accident," stated Ryo seriously. Everybody turned to face him.  
"What do you mean?" asked a concern Ken.  
"The Yanmamon came as attraction to the dark energy the digimental gave off. The sovereigns warned me about something like this happening," stated Ryo.  
"You mean that the digimental did something on it's own?" asked Miyako. Ryo turned his attention to Hikari who remained silent.  
"We were lucky that my digimon partner, Cyberdramon, came in time or else the Yanmamon would have killed Yukimibotamon. The Yanmamon was attracted to the power of the digimental and attacked us for it, but in order to be attracted to the power, the digimental had to reach full activation to release that energy," explained Ryo.  
"But how did it reach full activation when we brought it here?" asked Iori. Ryo's expression turned grave as he looked at Hikari.  
"If the owner gave it the rest of it's power to do things like it just did," stated Ryo. Everyone gasped and glanced at Hikari. "Hikari-chan...is that true?" asked a exasperated Miyako. Hikari frowned and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry," whispered Hikari as she let a tear fall from her eye down her cheek. Takeru frowned as he recalled the same exact thing repeating itself from a year and a half ago. He decided to speak up.  
"Hikari-chan, you're not fooling me. Don't be stupid!" stated Takeru bluntly. Everybody except Ryo gasped at his sudden rudeness. Hikari's eyes widened as she looked up and met Takeru's eyes. "What?! How dare you speak to Hikari-chan that way!" shouted Daisuke as he started to make his way to fight Takeru. He ignored Daisuke's comment. Ryo put his hand in front of Daisuke to silence him and prevent him from walking closer.  
"Hikari-chan, don't do this. You're going to let your dark side out again. If you do, you'll put the worlds in danger just like before!," warned Takeru out loud.  
"Takeru-kun, I can't help it. It's my destiny," explained Hikari on her defense. The remaining chosen children were confused about what was going on.  
"Destiny? You're destiny is to protect the world and bring light upon us all!" argued Takeru.  
"I can't help it! My dark side is too strong! I can't resist it anymore!" screamed Hikari as more tears slid off of her face. Little did everyone know that as Hikari's misery started to build up, the digimental's power's started to climax.  
"You got to! Hikari-chan, we're all here to help you!" screeched Takeru one last time before taking Hikari into his arms for an embrace. Triggering this mix of emotions in Hikari finished off the build up of the digimentals powers as the village started to shake.  
"An earthquake?!" shricked Ken as he tried to balanced himself to prevent himself from falling. The others did the same.  
"No, this is the power of the Digimental of Darkness!" replied Ryo over the chaos befalling them.  
"Hikari-chan! Stop this!" warned Takeru as he embraced the crying girl tighter. She couldn't though, as she gave in to the darkness once again in her inner struggle. The digimental started to glow a dark light as it raised itself from off of the ground and levitate over the couple.  
"The Digimental is fully activated!" screamed Iori. Suddenly, as the digimental let out a dark aura on Hikari, she fainted into the darkness. Takeru noticed her eyes dim and gasped.  
"Hikari-chan!"

* * *

What is happening to Hikari? What does the digimental plan to do with the Village of Beginnings? Will Takeru be able to help Hikari? Find out next time! 

Leave me a review please!


	6. In The Meanwhile

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon. 

_Italics mean thoughts..._

**Darkness and Light: Requiem** _cont..._

Every remaining chosen child in the real world got felt a shiver go down their backs.  
"Huh?" gasped Wallace as he turned hastily. Mimi, feeling the same chill turned her back to look at him.  
"Wallace-kun? What's wrong?" she asked nervously. Wallace's expression turned serious as he returned Mimi's gaze.  
"I don't know, I just feel as though someone needs help with something," mumbled Wallace. Mimi pressed her eyebrows together in concern.  
"Strange, me too," she replied. Wallace shrugged and continued his stroll through the city with Mimi.  
"Maybe it was just a strange coincidence," he suggested as the two made their way to a nearby resturant.

"Whatha?!" was all Joe could muster himself to say as a cold chill ran down his spine. He was exiting his pediatric class when a strange sensation went through him. "Why do I feel needed in the digital world?" wondered Joe as the lowered his head in though. He put his hand in his pocket to feel the shape of a small white electronic that he always kept with him incase he needed it.

"Ugh," gasped Sora as she hugged herself from a sudden quiver. She swore that she could feel someone calling her. "Sora-chan, what's wrong? Are you cold?" asked her mother as Sora was helping her with some flower arrangements. She came home early from school since she promised to help her mother with her job.  
"No, just a bit chilly in here I guess," replied Sora she she shook her head. She looked over at the near-by dresser where her digivice stood.

"Takeru-kun?" mumbled Koushiro as he looked around his computer station. He was typing up a report for his graphics engineering class when all of a sudden a terrifying sensation ran through him. He thought he heard Takeru calling for help, but assumed that it was just his imagination.  
"Izumi-dono, are you finished with your assignment?" asked his teacher as he eyed the leader of the after-school computer club. He was startled when the teacher interupted his thoughts.  
"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry," apologized Koushiro as he hurried with his typing so later on he could go down to the computer lab to figure things out.

"Hikari-chan!" gasped Taichi as he and Yamato shivered from the imaginary call of her name. Yamato who was playing the guitar made a screeching sound with one of the strings as the chill surged through him. The other band members quivered at the awful sound, but Yamato and Taichi didn't notice. Taichi's face scorned as he looked over at Yamato who had paused on a song they were practicing.  
"Taichi, you felt that?" asked Yamato as he gave Taichi deeply serious eyes. Taichi nodded as Yamato put his guitar down. He turned his eyes to get the band's attention.  
"Um guys, me and Taichi need to go somewhere. We'll continue practicing tomorrow," stated Yamato. The other band member nodded with relief since their arms were aching. Taichi and Yamato ran out of the auditorium as they headed to the computer lab.  
"Yamato-kun, I think my sister may be in trouble," screeched Taichi as he scurried his way down the stairs in the hall.  
"Yeah, I felt my brother calling," proposed Yamato as he ran by Taichi's side. Taichi's eyes were very filled with concern as he worried about his sister. "Hikari-chan...please be okay," mumbled Taichi to himself. Yamato noticed his lover's pain for his sister, and grabbed his hand.  
"Don't worry, I'll be here to help you, and my brother is with your sister right now," assured Yamato as he laced his fingers with Taichi's. Taichi couldn't help but smile at how caring Yamato could be at this time in need.

"Hikari-chan, wake up! Onegai, wake up!" shouted Takeru as he shook the girl in his arms. She didn't hear him though, because the light in her heart was fading. The other chosens stared at the event happing with the two chosens and the digimental that hovered over them. Elecmon was panicking as he tried his hardest to collect all of the dige-eggs that he could.  
"Hey kids! Help me protect the eggs!" shouted Elecmon as he snapped the helpless chosens and their digimon out of their terrifying trance. They started running around like maniacs, collecting all of the eggs that they could carry, with the help of the digimon. The only ones that weren't collecting eggs were the chosens of hope and light. He was crying as he watched the girl he loved being overtaken by her negative side again.  
"This can't be! Not again...not again! I can't loose her to the darkness again!" he screamed to himself as he embraced the girl in his arms. For a minute, he looked up in the air at the cause of everything going wrong. There stood the digimental, recking havok among the village. He couldn't figure out what the digimental was doing, but he knew it wasn't good. They all thought this was the end, but all of a sudden, the shaking stopped. "Huh? What's going on?" questioned Daisuke as the village was all of a sudden tranquil. Takeru looked at the girl in his arms and noticed that she fell unconcious. The digimental must have put all of the dark energy it had inside Hikari.  
"I'm assuming that since Hikari is unconcious now, the digimental must have stopped expulting itself," suggested Ryo as he looked over at the couple.  
"What does that mean?" Miyako questioned as she turned her attention back to the digimental floating in the air. Takeru lowered his head and layed Hikari down on the ground.  
"She's taken control of the digimental for herself. She now controls both the Digimental of Light and Darkness," explained Takeru as he stared at Hikari's emotionless face. Ken started to make his was slowly to them.  
"Is she okay?" mumbled Ken so that only Takeru could hear him. Takeru, without looking up, just nodded.  
"Yeah, she'll wake up when her strength returns to her," replied Takeru. "Takeru-kun...you know what happened with Hikari-san, don't you?" asked Iori. Takeru remained silent for a moment, before speaking up again.  
"The digimental put his dark energy in Hikari's heart. Pretty soon, she'll be her dark inner self," answered Takeru. No body could figure out what that meant, other than Takeru, Ryo, and their digimon.  
"Well, I guess this means that we were too late in destroying the digimental," suggested Ryo as he looked up at the motionless figure. I wonder why is it that it's still floating?  
Without warning, the digimental started desending onto the ground, it landed next to the unconcious bearer of light. Angewomon de-evolved into Tailmong and ran over to her human partner.  
"Hikari, don't accept this dark power," pleaded Tailmon while Hikari was asleep. Takeru could have sworn he saw Hikari squirm a little to Tailmon's wish.  
"I think she may have heard you Tailmon!" bellowed Takeru excitedly as he and Tailmon overlooked Hikari's face. Her eyes started to slowly open as she struggled to wake up.  
"Hikari?" mumbled Tailmon as she inched herself over to her. Hikari put her hand on her forehead and then looked over to meet the eyes of the feline digimon.  
"Hikari-chan?" murmured Takeru. Hikari turned her head to look at Takeru. Without speaking a word, she stood herself up and looked down at the digimental. She stared at it for a minute, and then bent down to pick it up before finally speaking.  
"This...is mine," she mumbled as she held the digimental in her hands. Takeru stood up with horror in his face.  
"What? You can't be serious! You're not accepting the power of darkness are you?!" screamed Takeru. Hikari didn't say anything. She just took the digimental and started to walk away from the other chosen children.  
"Wait! Hikari-chan, where are you going?!" shouted Miyako. Hikari halted and turned around.  
"Come, Tailmon," commanded Hikari as the other's just silent. Tailmon, who was stunned about what was happening, just nodded and started to follow Hikari. They started to walk past everyone without looking back.  
"Wait!" yelled Takeru as he started to run towards Hikari. After hearing his shout, Hikari paused again, this time without looking back.  
"Don't follow me," stated Hikari as the others just gasped at the sudden comment.  
"What? But-" stuttered Daisuke before he was cut off by Hikari.  
"I said don't follow me. This is my responsibility, and you all need to stay out of it," finished Hikari as she and Tailmon started walking again. Once again, the other chosen children were stunned. Even Ryo who usually knew what was going on seemed surpised at Hikari's strange behavior.  
"Hikari-chan?" whispered Miyako to herself as her jogress partner continued walking, abandoning them. Once Hikari was out of sight, the other digimon de-evolved back to their common states again to join the humans on the ground.  
"What is she going to do?" asked Daisuke. Takeru closed his mouth and gulped as he felt helpless about Hikari.

_Hikari-chan...don't do this..._

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Where is Hikari off to and what does she have planned? Will the other chosen children be able to help her?

**Author's Note:** I know, I have bad typo issues, so later on, I plan to fix them. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Like I always say, leave me a review to keep me going.


	7. The Return of Dark Hikari

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.  
**Author's Note**: The flashback in this chapter is a round up of a few events from my previous fanfiction, "Darkness and Light". If you read it, you'll remember these events without being confused in how it actually went. 

_Italics mean thoughts..._  
_"Italics inside of quotations mean the good Hikari's thoughts when she argues with her bad side..."_

**Darkness and Light: Requiem** _cont..._

Koushiro made it to the computer lab before anyone else did, and slid open the door, to find someone at the computer used for the portal.  
"Who are you?" he asked, eyeing Sakura who returned his gaze.  
"Ah, Koushiro-san, it's been a while," uttered Sakura as more footsteps approached the classroom.  
"Wait a minute, aren't you Sakura-san?" asked Koushiro as he recognized the girl's long silver hair and red eyes. "The one and only," she retorted as the footsteps down the hall got louder. Koushiro turned his head to see Yamato and Taichi approaching.  
"Yamato-kun? Taichi-san? What are you two doing here? Aren't you freshman at your high school?" he questioned.  
"School is already out for us," replied Taichi as they entered the room to find Sakura sitting down. Yamato pointed at her with surprise.  
"Hey, are you that girl Sakura? The one we faught a year and a half ago?" he asked precautiously. Sakura smiled and nodded. "What are you doing here?" asked Taichi. The three boys walked closer and took a few seats around Sakura. She took a deep breath and explained the situation with Ryo and Hikari's digimental for about ten minutes. Koushiro was shocked at the news, but Yamato and Taichi weren't that surprised since their siblings already told them.  
"I see," was all Koushiro could mutter after the let the news sink in. Sakura eyed all three of them.  
"What are you three doing here anyways? As far as I know, the others didn't message you guys did they?" she asked. The boys frowned and looked at the floor.  
"I just got this bad feeling," answered Taichi. Koushiro looked at him and furrowed his eye brows.  
"Strange, me too. It's like I felt Takeru pleading for help," commented Koushiro as Yamato realized he felt the same. There was a brief silence before Sakura spoke.  
"So if thats the case, do you want me to pull up the portal for you so can to see everyone?" she suggested. The others nodded in approval as they took their digivices out of their pockets.  
"Maybe we should have maybe told Joe-san or Sora-san," commented Koushiro.  
"Tell us what?" asked a voice from outside of the door. Everyone turned their heads to see Joe and Sora at the door looking in at them.  
"Sora-chan! Joe-san!" shouted Taichi joyfully. The two made their way in and gripped their digivices.  
"Long story," continued Koushiro. Sakura brought up the portal and Yamato raised his digivice to the moniter.  
"Enough talk, we're going to the digital world to help everyone," demanded Yamato as the others nodded. Sakura stepped to the side and bid good luck to everyone as they were sucked into the computer.

"Where are we going, Hikari?" asked Tailmon as she walked along the side of the Chosen of Light. She didn't reply and just kept on walking. They walked up a dirt path and took a break when they reached a peak.  
"Let's rest," commanded Hikari as she sat down with the digimental movie in both of her hands. Tailmon sighed and set next to her.  
"Hikari, what are you planning to do?" asked Tailmon. Hikari shrugged and stared at the digimental.  
"My inner self will come out again, and when it does, Takeru-kun and the others will have to stop me," said Hikari. Tailmon's eyes widened.  
"You mean, like the last time...when the crest of Darkness appeared?" mumbled Tailmon. Hikari frowned and closed her eyes as she recalled the event from a year and a half ago...when the crest of Darkness took control of her.

_-Flashback-_  
"That...is that the Crest of Darkness?!" Takeru hollered as he started to shudder. Hikari frowned with apethy. Takeru grasped both of Hikari's shoulders and started to shake her. "Hikari-chan! Don't do this! You can't give up!" yelled Takeru constantly. Hikari looked up at him for a brief moment, making Takeru speechless. She gave him cold eyes that made Takeru quiver.  
"Get...away from...me," murmured Hikari. Takeru swallowed hard at her statement.  
"W-what?" asked Takeru. Hikari backed out of Takeru's reach.  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Hikari as she let out a wave of black energy, blowing Takeru back a few paces. Her new crest started glowing.  
"Tailmon..." Hikari whispered. "Come here," commanded Hikari with a smile on her face. Since Tailmon was her digimon, she had no choice but to obey. "Tailmon...I...want you to annihilate those two," demanded Hikari as she pointed her finger towards Takeru and his digimon. All three of them gasped. Takeru being struck with fear, called out to her as she did her evil deeds.  
"Hikari-chan"  
_-End Flashback-_

Hikari opened her eyes again after recalling such an event. Tailmon lowered her head and turned the opposite direction to avoid any of Hikari's glances.  
_Takeru-kun was able to help me last time, but will be able to do stop me this time?_ She looked down at the digimental again and went back into her inner thoughts.  
_So your heart is cursed with the darkness again, and you decided to own the digimental.  
"I'll try my hardest to prevent letting you out!"_  
_Oh? You honestly think that isolating yourself from the other chosen children is going to stop that._  
_"Of course! Without putting pressure on them, I can control my dark side, especially you!"  
You know that in reality, you want to let me out, because if that was the case, you would have let the angels of hope and light destroy the digimental._  
Hikari put her hands over her head in an attempt to cancel out her evil thoughts.  
_"No! You're wrong!"  
No I'm not...just look at your digimon partner...she's being distant from you because you refuse to let her help you, and you are going to loose the trust of the other chosen children.  
"I'm doing them all a favor! I'll find a way to destroy the digimental by myself, that's all!" _

_Oh please...you can't lie to me, you took the digimental because you let the darkness take control of you. I grow more stronger as you continue to do this. When I come out again, you're little friends will be in big trouble.  
_"Stop it!" shouted Hikari out loud, getting Tailmon's attention. She ran over to her human partner to look at her face. She noticed Hikari's struggle with her own self, and realized that there was nothing she could do.  
"Hikari! What's wrong?! Hikari!" shouted Tailmon, but Hikari continued to shiver as her body was being overtaken by darkness again. Hikari opened and eye to look at Tailmon and gritted her teeth.  
"Tailmon, please, be careful...and tell Takeru-kun that I'm sorry for being weak and that I love him," she demanded within gasps of her heavy breathing. Tailmon was confused as she watched her partner in agony.  
"Wha-What do you mean?! No...Hikari, please don't let the darkness win!" pleaded Tailmon as Hikari's shivering grew worse. She forced herself to look at Tailmon and tried to smile. Tailmon felt a tear slip from her eye as the Digimental of Darkness started to glow a dark light once again.  
"Don't...worry...about...me Tailmon," she said as her final words as her eyes went dim and her head fell forward. "Hikari!" shouted Tailmon as she hugged her human partner. The digimental continued to glow the dark light as Hikari's body was again being surrounded by the digimental's arua. Hikari's clothes turned dark once again, as she was clothed in a black gothic dress. It was almost the same attire that she worn the first time the crest of Darkness took over her, but this time the dress was a little longer since she had grown a little. Her eyes opened again, but were a different color. They were the eyes that Tailmon feared.  
"Tailmon, let's go," she mumbled as she took the digimental in her hands again and stood up. Tailmon couldn't believe what she had just witnessed.

Takeru gasped as he felt his heart beat hard. It was as though his heart was ripped in two pieces.  
_It can't be..._  
Miyako and Ryo looked at him with concern in his eyes as Takeru put a hand over his heart.  
"What's wrong Takeru-kun?" asked Miyako. Takeru frowned and looked at her.  
"She's back."

_To Be Continued..._

_

* * *

_

Will Takeru be able to bring Hikari back to the side of Light once again? What does the Dark Hikari have planned for the chosen children? How will the older chosens be able to help? Find out next time!

Leave me a nice review to keep me happy. Also, if you would like, please read my one-shot fic "Wings of Pestilence" and leave me a review for that story too! Arigato!


	8. Emotions Spark

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. Just Dark Hikari. I did make up her wardrobe after all. I also own the name of Ken's school since I made that up too. I don't remember which school he goes to. Haha.  
**Warning**: Slight shounen-ai moment in this chapter. 

_Italics mean thoughts..._

**Darkness and Light: Requiem** _cont..._

"Who's back?" asked Daisuke, getting very annoyed by the suspense. Takeru, being the only one who could feel Hikari's pain, fell to his knees.  
"The Dark side of Hikari-chan. She appeared once before when the Crest of Darkness first released itself," mumbled Takeru as he stared at the floor.  
"Wait, you mean Hikari-chan is evil now?" asked a confused Miyako. Takeru nodded slightly.  
"Sorta...you see, being the bearer of Light, she brings light among the world...but where there is light..." he started as he gripped the dirt tightly.  
"There's darkness," finished Ryo, as he memorized the speech with the sovereigns. Takeru looked up at him.  
"So there is a dark Hikari...her negative side, her mirror image, he complete opposite," he explained. The others widened their eyes, wonder if what Takeru told them is true. Then again, he and their digimon were the only ones to witness it.  
"Dammit!" shouted Daisuke in anger, knowing one of his best friends was planning on betraying them. Ken, feeling stressed walked up to Daisuke to calm him down. He put his hands to Daisuke's face to make him look into his eyes directly.  
"It'll be okay. We got the good Hikari-chan back once before, and we can do it again," reasoned Ken. Daisuke felt himself blushing from Ken's touch. Takeru, hearing Kens words looked up and recalled how we bought her back from the darkness the last time.  
"Okay," uttered Takeru as he stood up and forced a proud smile on his face. Iori smiled at his optimism and finally spoke.  
"Yeah, mopiness won't get us anywhere. Let's try to find Hikari's location," suggested Iori.  
"No, we don't have to look for her. If anything, she'll come back to us, in an attempt to destroy us," stated Takeru seriously. The others gaped at him.  
"Are you serious?!" screeched Daisuke. Takeru shrugged as if it wasn't important.  
"Why wouldn't I be serious about that?" retorted Takeru as if his attitude suddenly changed. No body replied. Takeru picked up Patamon and started to walk in a random direction. "The digimon are probably hungry, let's get them something to eat," suggested Takeru as he put on another kind smile. All of the chosens put the digi-eggs down gently, bid Elecmon a farewell, and left the Village of Beginnings.

"It's been so long since I've been here," sighed Sora happily as she inhaled the digital air. Taichi walked along side of Yamato and glanced back at her.  
"No time for this, we got to hurry up and find my little sister," demanded Taichi critically. When Taichi got worried about Hikari, he would act serious with everyone. Koushiro got out his trusty computer which he never is without, and typed up some coordinates.  
"Sakura-san gave me these to help us find the others easier," stated Koushiro as he located six signals. "I think I've found them," he shouted as he put the location points on his D-terminals and put his laptop away.  
"Where are they?" asked Joe. Koushiro pointed to the north.  
"If I'm correct, they are headed to a nearby resteraunt," answered Koushiro. As expected, they took his word for it and started walking in the same direction. Sora, Joe, and Koushiro walked ahead of Yamato and Taichi. When they weren't looking, Yamato sliped his hand into Taichi's, lacing their fingers while he gave him a comforting smile. _Hikari-chan...onegai shimasu...be okay..._

"What would you kids have?" asked a Digitamamon as he took down the orders mentally. Everyone ordered, except Takeru. "Takeru-kun, are you sure you don't want anything?" asked Miyako. Takeru shook his head and Digitamamon walked away.  
"I'm just not hungry, that's all," commented Takeru with a smile on his face. No body fell for it though.  
"You know, Takeru-kun...that worrying about Hikari won't help you. You got to a least something for energy," suggested Iori. Takeru let Iori's words start to sink into him and gave him a blank look. Ken, noticing Takeru's agony from everybody lecturing him, realized that he should change the topic before Takeru did anything drastic.  
"So Cyberdramon, do you always stay in your adult form?" he asked suddenly. Everybody's attention went from Takeru to Ken, then back to Takeru as he answered Ken's question for Cyberdramon.  
"Apparently so, Ken. It shouldn't matter since Tailmon is always in her adult form as well," stated Takeru bluntly, as he stared at the table. Ryo, feeling tension building up intervened.  
"If you guys don't mind, I would like to get to know you a little better if that's alright," said Ryo as he put a smile on. Miyako started first.  
"I'm a junior in Odaiba middle school, and I'm good with computers, and one of my talents is being the back-up coordinator of Takeru's older brother's band called the Teenage Wolves," said Miyako cheerfully. Daisuke jumped with glee as he raised his hand for attention.  
"I'm a sophomore in the same school as Miyako as you already know, and I'm part of the soccer team. I'm really good at soccer, so I'm the star player! I'm Ken's jogress partner and I make one fine bowl of ramen!" spoke a hyper Daisuke.  
"I'm a senior in uh...the Elementary school, and I practice kendo. My father is deceased, but his work inspires me. I'm an advance student in my classes," stated Iori nervously, considering he was the youngest of the group.  
"You already know that I'm a junior at Kensuke Junior High, and I used to be a genius, but all I do now is study and play soccer," said Ken kindly, trying to keep a good impression on Ryo. Ryo turned towards Takeru to hear about him, but Takeru didn't seem so interested in speaking. Though seeing everyone interested in what he had to say, he just sighed and participated.  
"Sophomore, same class as Daisuke, and I play basketball," he stated bluntly without showing any emotion at all. Daisuke started to get annoyed of Takeru's attitude towards everything and used both fist to hit the table.  
"Dammit Takeru! Show some emotion won't you! Geez, your attitude is starting to piss me off!" shouted Daisuke. He got the attention of everyone in the restaurant.  
"Daisuke-kun! Calm down," spat Miyako. Takeru smirked.  
"Is it a crime to care about someone?" hissed Takeru, as he closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. "No, but the way your doing it is very annoying! You keep having constant mood swings, going from happy to annoying and taking it out on everyone!" shouted Daisuke. Takeru stood up and eyed Daisuke angrily.  
"Oh _I'M_ the one taking out on everyone?! Look at what you are doing right now!" shouted Takeru as he turned around and started to head towards the door. "Come on Patamon, we're going to go take a walk," demanded Takeru as he left the restaurant. Patamon obeyed and followed him. After they closed the door, Miyako turned back towards Daisuke.  
"Great going, Daisuke-kun. Now one of the most important members of our team left us. Not to mention you started a scene," she stated.  
"It's not my fault he's acting like a total bastard," retorted Daisuke as he sat back down.  
"You don't understand. He is worried about Hikari-chan because he loves her. Also, he knows better than any of us what we are up against with this Dark Hikari, so of course he'll act like this. If you were in his position, you'd probably be the same way," stated Miyako. Daisuke's feelings suddenly changed from anger to guilt after realizing what Miyako said was true.  
"I...I'm sorry," said Daisuke apologetically. The others smiled, signalling that they forgave him for his behavior.  
"It's okay, we know you're one of the most clumsious out of all of us," stated Ryo teasingly. Everybody else laughed, even Daisuke. After a short wait, Digitamamon came with their orders and they ate peacefully, regarding the fact that Takeru was not joining them.

"Takeru, you could have at least let me eat," said a famished Patamon as he flew above Patamon's head. He looked up and smiled.  
"Sorry Patamon, but Daisuke-kun made me angry, that's all," apologized Takeru. He sat on a rock in the mountains near a river and stared into it. Patamon frowned and flew towards him, landing on his lap.  
"Listen Takeru, I know that you're worried about Hikari, but you brought her back once before, and I kow you can do it again. At least smile a REAL smile sometime," he said staring into Takeru's eyes. Takeru couldn't help but smile at Patamon's sincere concern towards him and pet Patamon on his head.  
"Okay, I will," he replied, leaning back, thinking about the love he was determined to get back.

"We're here," shouted Koushiro as he checked his digivice for signals. Yamato let go of Taichi's hand before the others noticed. Taichi didn't like the feel of Yamato releasing his hand, but knew it was for the best. They entered the resteraunt, and noticed four humans eating along with their digimon partners.  
"Konnichiwa minna-san," greeted Sora as they approached the recent chosens. The other's greeted back. Taichi turned and noticed Ryo sitting with them.  
"Hello, who are you?" asked Taichi with Yamato behind him. Ryo's eyes widened as he sprung up.  
"Y-You're Taichi-san, and Yamato-san, and Koushiro-san!" shouted Ryo as he ran up to them. The others were shocked at his reaction.  
"Wait, how do you know our names?" asked Taichi. Ryo smiled.  
"I saw you guys battle over the internet with Ken. Omegamon was one of the most coolest digimon I've ever seen! You guys are the reason why I became a chosen!" screeched Ryo gratefully. Taichi and Yamato found themselves blushing from the compliment. Joe looked around the table and noticed some people missing.  
"Ne, where is Takeru-kun and Hikari-chan?" asked Joe, automatically getting Yamato's and Taichi's attention. Everybody else frowned and looked down at their plates. Taichi noticed their reactions and frowned himself, knowing that what they had to say wasn't good.

Hikari stood at the edge of a mountain, looking down at the resteraunt that she saw the older chosens walk into. "Heh, all in one place. This will be easy," said Hikari to herself with an evil smile on her face. Tailmon gave her a look of fear, knowing that Hikari will send her into combat soon, against her former allies.  
_Hikari..._

_To Be Continued..._

_

* * *

_

What does Hikari have planned for the chosen children inside the restaurant? Will Takeru be able to go back to the chosens to help them out? Find out later.

Leave me reviews, please? (gives you guys puppy dog eyes)


	9. Procrastination And A Battle

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon, because if I did, this wouldn't be a fanfic, it would be an actual episode.  
**Author's Note**: I was watching Digimon Adventure 01 in Japanese and I started thinking that I should use all of the japanese names on the digimon, other than Tailmon and Piyomon. After saying over a hundred times to myself, I decided that I perfer **HolyAngemon** over **MagnaAngemon**, thus I will start to use HolyAngmon in my fanfiction from now on. Understand that so you don't get confused. Also, I'm going to add more abilities to the Crest of Darkness that I had omitted in the prequel to this fiction. I hope you guys enjoy Hikari's awesome new powers! xD 

_Italics mean thoughts..._

**Darkness and Light: Requiem** _cont..._

"So, where are they?" asked a very paranoid Yamato. Taichi's face was as grave as Yamato's, knowing his little sister was probably either with Takeru, or by herself.  
"Well, Takeru-kun took a walk somewhere around here. I'm sure he's fine," answered Miyako for Takeru's side of the question. Yamato's face lightened up a bit, knowing his brother was okay, however, Taichi expression didn't change at all. He was still worried about what they might say about Hikari.  
"Well then, what about my sister?" asked Taichi. "You see, she walked off on us when we found the digimental of Darkness. We were going to destroy it, when she stopped us. She took the digimental from us and walked off with Tailmon. Takeru-kun said something about her becoming evil like before. Though it was all a gut feeling to him. He says he got a chill and felt her giving into darkness, but I'm sure she's fine too. I mean, Tailmon is with her so she has protection," suggested Miyako, trying to enlighten the mood.  
"No," replied Taichi. Everybody gave him their attention.  
"Takeru-kun wasn't the only one to feel her agony. We all felt it, thats why we are here. I know Hikari-chan must be controlled by darkness again, thats the only explination," explained Taichi as he lowered his head to stare at the ground. There was a silence until Ken broke it.  
"Maybe it's about time we pay the bill and leave," he said as he noticed that all of the dishes were empty.  
"That is unless you guys are hungry," said Ryo as he was pointing to the other older chosens who entered the resturaunt late. "No its okay," replied Taichi. The others shook their heads in agreement with Taichi.

"Hikari, what do you plan to do?" asked Tailmon. Hikari looked down at her with an expressionless face.  
"We're going to go in, and work our charm. I'm sure that with Takeru-kun's sixth sense, he knows that I'm in control of Hikari. So we can't go in like this," she said. Tailmon's eyes widened, not understanding what she meant.  
"But your clothes and everything..." she started, but Hikari shook her hand to cut her off.  
"The Crest of Powers gives me more powers than you think. Some that you didn't see the last time I was like this. Watch," she commanded as she clothes her eyes and a dark wind encircled her. Tailmon recognized the dark wind from when she first used the crest and took control of the digital world.  
"What are-" she was cut off again when she noticed something different from Hikari's appearance. Her goth clothes transformed back into her school uniform.  
"They aren't fooled by simple disguises, so we're going to have to act out a little too. That's why you are going to help me," stated Hikari. Tailmon shivered, knowing that she didn't want to harm the other chosens, but realized she had no choice.  
"What are we going to do?" asked a nervous Tailmon. Hikari grinned.  
"We can't attack the chosens so soon, since they have enough power to overtake us, so I'm going to want you to steal all of the digimentals," commanded Hikari. "Why? Doesn't the Crest of Darkness give you enough power to destroy them all right now?" asked Tailmon. Hikari shot her an angry glance.  
"It was mistakes like that which made me fail last time! We can't underestimate them! Besides, I have the Digimental of Darkness, not the Crest of Darkness, therefore, I don't have as much power as I did before. If I manage to take the power of the other digimentals, I'll be able to reach my full potential. So right now, we won't fight, only procrastinate. Take their D-Terminals when they are not looking," said Hikari as she thought out her evil plot completely. Tailmon lowered her head in though.  
_No, it wasn't that that made you come back to light last time. It was your love for Takeru...  
_"Come Tailmon," commanded Hikari as she jumped off the high ledge, using the dark wind to make her land softly. Tailmon, surprised about her ability to do risky stunts like that, jumped off as well and followed her to the resturaunt.

"You know Patamon, I've been thinking," whispered Takeru as he stared up into the sky with Patamon resting on his chest. He was laying back on a rock like lounge chair.  
"What is it?" asked Patamon, opening his eyes for a brief moment.  
"Well, other than Tailmon, you and I have been the only ones to witness the power of the crest of darkness, and the others don't know what she's capable of. I feel as though I shouldn't have left the others," mumbled Takeru. "Are you suggesting that we go back?" questioned Patamon. Takeru smirked. Patamon knew him so well.  
"I guess...that is if YOU feel like it," replied Takeru. Patamon chuckled at his sarcasm.  
"Hey, it was YOU who decided to leave. I was hungry if you remember," retorted Patamon, chuckling as he spoke. Takeru joined in with his laughter. "Okay then. They're probably worried about us by now anyways. Let's go," he said, lifting himself from off the ground. Patamon flew over his head and towards the direction where the resturaunt was located. Out of nowhere, a virus type digimon appeared.  
"Oh no! It's a DarkLizardmon!" shouted Patamon. Takeru grabbed his digivice and lifted it up towards Patamon.  
"Evolve and take him down!" shouted Takeru. A bright green light filled the air and came in contact with Patamon.  
"Patamon shinka...Angemon!" announced Patamon as he grew. Angemon charged towards DarkLizardmon.  
"Wow, it's been a while since I've seen him," uttered Takeru to himself. Angemon got into a battle with the DarkLizardmon until he was finally able to defeat him. Angemon de-evolved back into Patamon and flew over to Takeru.  
"I did it Takeru!" he said cheerfully, as he flew into Takeru's arms. Takeru smiled and nodded showing his pride in Patamon.  
"Good job. However, we wasted enough time fighting evil digimon. Right now we got to find the others before Hikari-chan does," he demanded. Wasted enough time they did, since Hikari was already where she wanted to be.

The bell above the door rang as a young girl entered the diner. Her arrival caught the attention of everybody, especially the former leader of the chosen children.  
"Hikari-chan?" asked Taichi as his eyes came in contact with those of his younger sisters.  
"Hey everyone," greeted Hikari as she and Tailmon made her way over to the table. It caught everybody in surprise that she still looked the same as if darkness never came in contact with her.  
"Uh...Hikari-chan, you're here and alright," said Taichi as he made his way over to hug his sister.  
"Oh, Oni-chan. I didn't know you were here," commented Hikari as she broke away from the hug. Tailmon gave her a smug look without her noticing.  
_You liar..._  
"Back in the real world, we thought something may have happened to you," gasped Taichi. Hikari put on a fake smile and looked around the room. She furrowed when she noticed something different about the group.  
"Ne, where is Takeru-kun?" she asked. Daisuke and Miyako frowned.  
"He stepped out for a moment," answered Miyako. Hikari acted kindly surprised to everyone, but was furious on the inside.  
_Damn. I needed his digimental. Oh well...guess six are good enough. I'll get the Digimental of Hope later_.  
"Do you know when he'll be back?" asked Hikari, trying to sound caring. Ken shrugged.  
"Maybe soon. We don't exactly know where he went, but he'll probably return soon," he replied. Hikari sighed and looked over at Ryo, who for some reason wasn't really as relieved as the others about her return.  
"Yes? Something the matter Ryo-kun?" she asked behind a mask of happiness.  
"What did you do with the digimental?" he asked in reply to her question. Hikari's eyes widened at the question, then put her concern behind her.  
"Nothing. It's still here with me. I figured that it would be best if I brought it back to you so we could try to destroy it again. I can't do it by myself," she answered. Ryo didn't seem very convinced.  
"Are you sure, because before you went unconcious earlier, the darkness activated itself. I could have sworn both Takeru-kun and myself witness the digimental unleash dark energy into you," he said seriously. Everybody frowned, knowing that tension was growing between the chosen of light and the newcomer.  
"I'm sure. Don't worry, nothing happened," she assured with a nervous smile. She looked down at Tailmon to signal her to go to each new chosen and stealthfully search for all of their D-Terminals.  
"Well, at least she's okay. The digimental is secure and we can leave all of this behind us," said Miyako happily. She was about to look down at her D-Terminal that was inside of her bookbag, until Hikari quickly got her attention.  
"I'm hungry. I didn't eat lunch, so while we're here, mind if I get a bite to eat?" asked a false cheerful Hikari. Miyako smiled and invited her to sit next to her. Yamato and the older chosens sighed and sat down as well, thinking that it was going to be a while until Hikari was done eating. So they decided to order food for themselves as well. Tailmon was sneaking around the table taking the D-Terminals from all of the second generation of chosen children's bags. The other digimon seemed to notice Tailmon acting strange, so cut her offgaurd.  
"Tailmon, what are you doing?" asked a suspicious Upamon. Tailmon shrieked for a second, then calmed herself and put on a fake smile that matched Hikari's.  
"Nothing, why do you ask?" procrastinated Tailmon as she hid the D-Terminals behind her. The digimon shrugged and jumped up to be in their human partner's laps. Tailmon sighed in relief as she felt guilt overtaking her body.  
_I'm so sorry everyone. This is for Hikari..._

_To Be Continued..._

_

* * *

_

What will Hikari do with the other's Digimentals? Will the others discover her evil plot before its too late? Will Takeru make it in time to see Hikari?

Leave me reviews please. I came to realize that this fiction isn't that popular, so I'm losing my interest in writing it since most people don't seem to like it. Maybe I'll delete it, then again, I won't since I love Takari fics. Haha.


	10. Hikari The Crook

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon. If I did, Takeru and Hikari would be Jogress partners, not Miyako and Hikari nor Iori and Takeru.

**Author's Note**: I know this chapter is crappy, but I assure you, the following chapters are going to be WAY better.

_Italics mean thoughts..._

**Darkness and Light: Requiem** _cont..._

Hikari took a sip of the ramen she had orded and acted as though it was some of the best she'd ever tasted. Anytime Hikari noticed a chosen looking down at their D-Terminal, she would call on them and ask them a question to disturb them.  
"Iori-chan, how was the dumplings?" she asked Iori, catching his attention so he doesn't see Tailmon sneaking the D-Terminals in her school bag. It was a good thing for her that they came directly after school.  
"It was tasty," he answered, looking down at his plate. Hikari turned her gaze towards Tailmon, who put up a hand sign saying she was finished with her assignment.  
"Is everybody done eating?" asked Hikari. The others nodded and stood up.  
"Okay, I'll go pay the bill," stated Ken as the others gave him some currency to pay for their portions. Afterwards, the chosens and their digimon walked outside of the resturaunt, feeling relaxed. Hikari made her way towards the small forest area hidden within the mountain range.  
"Hikari-chan, where are you going?" asked Taichi as he noticed his sister separating herself from the others.  
"Well, it's so nice here, I thought I would like to go touring through this area," she lied as she smiled towards Taichi and turned herself to stare at the trees again.  
_Heh, naive brother of mine...since your digimon aren't with you right now, and the new chosens don't have their D-Terminals, right now would be the easiest time to kill you all.  
_"Okay, but hurry up and come back to us. We have something we need to do," said Taichi, completely unaware of what his sister is plotting.  
"Hai, Oni-chan!" she said, putting on an evil smile and snapped her fingers.  
"Now, one of my precious dark digimon, destroy them," she wispered to herself, using her dark powers to summon a digimon. Suddenly, the trees started shaking as they began to split apart to reveal a large digimon. Hikari, being as clever as she was, pretended to be scared as she ran over to Taichi.  
"What?! Where did this Digimon come from?!" he screamed, hugging his sister for protection. The others gasped and ran over to the sibling pair, sending their digimon to attack. Koushiro got out his laptop and brought up the digimon anaylizer.  
"It's an Argomon! A virus Perfection type!" exclaimed Koushiro. "Damn, he's strong, we're going to have to all go up!" gasped Daiuke as he and the others gripped their digivices. Ken shouted at Wormmon a command to evolve.  
"Wormmon shinka... Stingmon!"  
Stingmon and Cyberdramon were the first to make an assult on Argomon. Tailmon also started to attack Argomon, but only to keep playing her part. Daisuke, Iori, and Miyako raised their digivices. They were going to have their digimon evolve to the adult level, but didn't think it was a good thing to waste excess energy when there was already three adults fighting. Their digimon ran towards the battle, while their partners spoke out loud in unison.  
"DIGIMENTAL UP!" shouted all three of them. Nothing happened.  
"Huh? Why aren't they armor evolving?" asked Yamato. Hikari smiled at the sight. Miyako started to panic, and made a suggestion.  
"Let's try it again!" she yelled while the other two boys nodded.  
"DIGIMENTAL UP!" they screeched in unison. Once again, nothing happened. Ryo gasped as the fighting digimon were tackled into a tree.  
"Cyberdramon!" shrieked Ryo. Ken started to grieve for Stingmon. "Dammit! What's going on?!" yelped Daisuke. Hikari snickered when no one was looking at her.  
_Hurry up Argomon! Destroy the digimon and dispose of the chosen children..._  
Argomon continued to tackle and blow attacks on all of the adult types and child type digimon. Hikari wasn't so enthusiastic about Tailmon being attacked as well, but figured it had to happen.  
"He's too powerful. If the others could armor evolve, I'm sure they can stand a chance!" uttered Joe. Daisuke who was getting fed up with seeing V-mon pummeled, raised up his digivice.  
"V-mon! EVOLVE!" he shouted. Hikari didn't like the sound of his words.  
"V-mon shinka...XV-mon!"  
Miyako and Iori decided to go along with Daisuke's idea and held up their D-3's in the same manner.  
"Hawkmon shinka...Aquilamon!"  
"Armadimon shinka...Ankylomon!"  
The newly evolved adult types charged towards the Argomon. Still, since the new adult types weren't used to fighting in their states, they weren't much strong against their opponent.  
"I wonder why the digimon couldn't armor evolve?" thought Sora out loud, catching everyone's attention. They were brought back to the attention of the battle when they heard Ken yell out something.  
"Stingmon!" she cried. Argomon was holding Stingmon against a tree, about to decapitate him, when all of a sudden, a bright attacked injured Argomon. He let Stingmon to look at the digimon who attacked him.  
"Angemon!" cheered Yamato. He figured that Takeru was nearby. Sure enough, Takeru came running up to the group, making Hikari angry at the fact that Stingmon was almost destroyed.  
"Heaven's Knuckle!" shouted Angemon as he delivered the final blow needed to kill Argomon. "Hey guys," greeted Takeru as the chosens, minus Hikari, went over to praise him for the save. Takeru looked over Yamato's shoulder to see Hikari standing away from them. Though Takeru seemed shocked, he hid his real reaction since he was crowded by the other chosens.  
"Thanks for saving Stingmon, Takeru-kun," praised Ken. "No problem. Did anything bad happen while the battle was occuring?" asked a concerned Takeru. Everybody's expressions changed.  
"Well, actually yeah. Something DID happen," mumbled Miyako. Takeru tilted his head to the side.  
"What is it?" asked Takeru. From time to time, he'd glance over to look at Hikari. He noticed her clothes being normal and her smiling. Something was definitly wrong.  
"Daisuke-kun, Miyako-san and I were trying to get our digimon to armor evolve, but they couldn't. They were able to evolve into their adult forms though," he answered suspiciously. Takeru's eyes widened.  
"How can that be?" asked Takeru. The others shrugged. Takeru tried to think of a way that prevented them to armor evolve. Of course they needed digimentals in order to amor evolve. Takeru gasped at a realization he had.  
_Maybe they don't have their digimentals! Then that must mean..._  
Takeru slowly started to look up at Hikari as he slowly started to make his way towards her.  
"Where are they?" he asked seriously. The others gasped at his behavior towards her.  
"What are you talking about, Takeru-kun?" she asked, pretending to be innocent and scared. Ryo had a serious expression on his face as he thought the same thoughts as Takeru.  
"I know you had something to do with this. Where are the Digimentals?" he asked again. "Takeru! Don't talk like that to my sister!" yelled Taichi out of anger. Ryo stepped in front of him to silence him. Miyako, starting to give into Takeru's idea, opened her bag to reveal something.  
"Hey! My D-Terminal is missing!" cried Miyako. The others gasped as Daisuke and Iori looked through their bags too.  
"Mine too!" commented Daisuke.  
"And mine as well!" continued Iori. Taichi's eyes widened after hearing their statements, and turned his head to look back at the carriers of Hope and Light.  
Don't tell me it was Hikari-chan...It can't be.  
"You took their D-Terminals didn't you?" asked a compteplative Takeru. Hikari looked at the ground.  
"Why do you say such things, Takeru-kun?" mumbled Hikari. "The Hikari-chan I love, has a kind smile. That the fake ones I know that you've been giving everyone else. I know who you are. Your disquise doesn't fool me," said Takeru, raising her chin with his hand.  
"You're more clever than I tought," uttered Hikari as she started laughing. She backed away from Takeru's reach and smirked.  
"You'd be surprised. It's because I'm in love," retorted Takeru. The others started shivering in fear. "It doesn't matter anymore, because I got what I need now. Now that I have the digimentals, I can finally unleash the Crest of Darkness again!" screeched Hikari happily. "So you were the cause of all of this?!" screamed Taichi. He was in disbelief. Hikari let out an evil smile as she used her powers to turn her uniform back into the gothic lolita dress.  
"Took you long enough to figure it out," retorted Hikari. Tailmon ran over to stand in front of Hikari.  
"Forgive me everyone, but I have to protect her," cried Tailmon as she prepared herself to attack anyone who got near her. Miyako fell to her knees as she witnessed her jogress parter summon darkness around them.  
"You...traitor..." she cried as tears began to fall from her face. Taichi felt hot tears began to fall down his face as well as he let out an emotional scream.  
"HIKARI-CHAN! YOU TRAITOR!"

_To Be Continued..._

_

* * *

_

What is Hikari plotting now that she has the Digimentals? Will they be able to get the D-Terminals back?

Reviews are appreciated! xD


	11. The Crest of Darkness Returns

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Digimon.

**Author's Note:** The flashback in this chapter is a short repitition of the same scenes inserted in my previous fiction "Darkness and Light". Hopefully you will understand when you read this.

_Italics mean thoughts..._

**Darkness and LIght: Requiem** _cont..._

"Say all you want Oni-chan, but it doesn't matter anymore. I know that you know I was already like this, but you were too clueless to believe me. Don't try any of those sibling mindticks on me though, because your real little sister who you all love is given into me, the darkness of her heart. The darkness was too strong for her, so she couldn't resist me. I'm her inner dark thoughts, everything she is...and everything she's not," explained Hikari. Takeru smirked.  
"True, you are Hikari-chan, but the other Hikari is still in there. Want to know how I know?" he taunted. Hikari raised an eyebrow.  
"Try me," she retorted. Takeru put a hand over his heart.  
"Because if she wasn't, I wouldn't be here right now. Last time she became you, you could have killed me right there and then, but you couldnt. I know you still have light in your heart, because we love each other," replied Takeru. Hikari's eyes widened as she recalled the event from those many months before.

_-Flashback-_  
"What are you doing?" shrieked Takeru. Sakura appeared at on the branch of a bamboo tree and watched the scene occuring between the two chosen children. Hikari started to activate her crest's powers and unleashed what seemed like two blades of darkness towards Takeru.  
"TAKERU!!" hollored Patamon as Takeru was struck by the wave and hurttled him into a tree. Takeru forcefully raised his head to look up at the girl who just attacked him.  
"Hi...Hika..ri..chan," he forced himself to say. Sakura grinned at the event that had just befallen him.  
"I told you that I would not let you interfere...didn't believe me did you?" asked Hikari cheerfully as she raised her hand at him again while slowely walking towards him.  
"Takeru!!" hollored Patamon as he worried for the boy he was sent to protect. Hikari walked closely to him as she raised her hand for another blast of her dark magic. She developed some dark energy in her hand and directed it towards the child of hope. Takeru slowly raised his head as he forced himself with the last of his strength to look at the girl he loved.  
"Hi...kar..ri...chan," Takeru whispered as he tried keeping his head up. Hikari looked into his eyes then stopped in her tracks and held her hand in place. Takeru stared into her eyes, giving her that sincere, loving look. Hikari scowled when she stared into his eyes. Her body started to tense as she stared into his tender eyes. She lowered her hand without even realizing she was doing it.  
"Hikari-san?" asked Sakura as she noticed Hikari's sudden change of position. The two chosen children continued to stare at each other for what seemed like eternity. Takeru, finally losing his strength, closed his eyes and lost consciousness. Hikari frowned when she saw his unanimated body. She turned around and started walking away slowly.  
_-End Flashback-_

Hikari frowned as she recollected the memory. The other chosens, minus Takeru and Ryo, were too shocked to say or do anything. After a short moment of silence, Hikari smirked.  
"So you say," she said as she took a step back and looked up.  
"Yeah, so give up and give the digimentals back. You know that you don't want to do this," he pleaded. Hikari smiled bitterly.  
"No...though it is true that I couldn't kill you at the time, I realize that it was a big mistake not to. If I had, you'd wouldn't have stopped me last time. I was so close to making the Digital world and the Human world mine, but you got in my way. The idiotic light side of me held me back after realizing she had feelings for you, then she destroyed the Crest of Darkness with her will," she explained as she started to gather dark energy around her body.  
"Hikari-chan..." mumbled Takeru as he raised a hand to reach her, but then Hikari grimaced.  
"BUT I WON'T MAKE THAT SAME MISTAKE AGAIN!" she shouted as she started to send dark colored winds around her body. Takeru instantly recognized those same winds harming him and turned to face the other chosen children.  
"EVERYONE! DON'T LET THOSE WINDS HIT YOU!" he warned. Sadly, his warning was too late, as he dodged one of the wind blades, Sora was struck in the shoulder.  
"Sora-chan!" yelped Joe as he ran over to her. Hikari continued to let out dark winds as the others tried their best to dodge. The digimon would eventually jump in to protect their human partners, injuring themselves in the process.  
"Hikari-chan! Stop this!" demanded Takeru as he tried to withstand the wind emitting from Hikari. Hikari smiled and took out the Digimental of Darkness.  
"Too late for that, Takeru-kun," replied Hikari as she raised the Digimental over her head. The others gasped as they witnessed the digimental start to float over Hikari's body.  
"Hikari-chan! What are you doing?!" shrieked Taichi. Hikari ignored his question as the Digimental started to crack in the crystal sphere area.  
"What's happening?" screeched Ken. Everybody started to look at the digimental while the earth below them started to shake.  
"The Digimental is breaking!" shouted Ryo as he pointed to the floating Digimental. Hikari took out the D-Terminals that she had Tailmon steal for her, and used her dark energy to release the other Digimental's powers from them.  
"Now Digimental of Darkness...use the power of these seven Digimentals I have collected for you, and reach your full potential!" commanded Hikari. The Digimentals appeared from the D-Terminals as the circled the Digimental of Darkness. The other chosens gasped as they stood helpless and watched Hikari become stronger. They were too busy trying to withstand the dark wind to get close to her. "My Digimentals of Sincerity and Love!" screeched Miyako as she watched the power being drained from her digimentals. Daisuke and Iori worried about theirs none the less. Takeru, being the only one with his Digimental of Hope and close enough to reach Hikari, struggled his way to grab Hikari's shoulders. Tailmon was about to punch Takeru, that is until Angemon tackled her with his rod and engaged in a short battle with her.  
"Let go of me!" demanded Hikari as she tried to escape his grip. He declined as he tightened his grip. They both turned their attention up at the Digimental to see it starting to break more. Takeru glanced back down at Hikari once again.  
"Stop this!" he pleaded as he was constantly being attacked with the dark winds. Hikari ignored his command and gave her full attention to the digimental.  
"Just a little bit more..." she mumbled her herself as she closed her eyes and gave some of her energy to the Digimental. The other chosens, along with Takeru, gasped as they noticed the Digimental finally shattering. Glass flew everywhere, emitting a beautiful shiny glow in mid air. Suddenly, there in the glass, was the crest itself was floating. Hikari raised her hand to it and opened her mouth to speak.  
"Come to me, Crest of Darkness!" she commanded as the Crest flew towards her hand. Takeru shuddered as he let go of Hikari and stepped away from her. When the crest reached in front of her hand, the Tag that it was previously encased in was materialized and surrounded the Crest of Darkness. Hikari smiled as she reached out and grabbed the necklace that she held in her hand a year and a half ago. Takeru gasped at the sight of it being in Hikari's hands again. The winds calmed down a little, but the earthquake was still at a havock.  
"This...can't be..." he mumbled as he shuddered to himself. Since none of the others had seen the Crest of Darkness before, they didn't know what to expect. Tailmon wasn't too happy to see the same, silver-black necklace again. The same one that made her evolve into her alternate ego, LadyDevimon, those few months ago. She didn't want to go back to that.  
"At last, I got my Crest back. I thank you all for this. Now I don't need your digimentals anymore. Even though I didn't have the Digimental of Hope, I had enough power needed to re-posses this. The digimental was merely a shell to supress the Crest, just like the others," she explained as she put the Crest around her neck. The others were so disheartened, none of them bothered to say anything or even move towards her. Tailmon and Angemon had stopped fighting after realizing that the Crest was finished unleashing dark energy.  
"Hikari-chan! Don't be foolish! We already defeated that Crest! You know that even with that crest, you can't really make the two worlds yours!" shouted Takeru. Hikari chuckled at his statement.  
"Takeru-kun, you're the one being foolish. You should remember how strong the Crest is! It's equal to all of the other eight crest combined!" she spat. Unexpectedly to the chosens, the earthquake started to get harder. The older chosen children started to panic and hold on to each other and the digimon. "Hikari-chan! Onegai tomare!" pleaded Yamato from afar. Hikari smirked as Tailmon ran over to her side. The ground started to break under them and all of them started to fall. Being in the mountain region, the land was layered. Takeru grabbed onto Hikari, who in returned tried to shake him off.  
"Ahh!" screamed Sora as she, Joe, and Miyako were to the first to fall within a huge crack being made by the earthquake. Halsmon tried his hardest to catch Miyako, but was unsuccesfull as she was hit in the head by a huge rock. "Miyako-chan!" shouted Iori as he tried to reach out his hand to grab on of them. Stingmon grabbed onto Ken, but fell through the cracks the moment he did. Hikari laughed as all this chaos was happening, but Takeru still held on to her.  
"Dammit!" yelped Daiusuke as he and XV-mon tried to run away from the shattering ground beneath them, but were too late, as they fell too. Cyberdramon tried to protect Ryo, but being unable to fly, he fell where Daisuke did. Yamato, Taichi, and Koushiro soon followed as they fell through another portion.  
"Minna-san!" screeched Iori. He was interupted as Ankylomon ran up behind him.  
"Iori, get on," he commaned. Iori obeyed and climbed on top of his digimon partner. Ankylomon tried to make a run for it into the forest, but Hikari used her crest to make the crack follow in his direction. Soon, the youngest of the children fell. "Iori-kun! Nii-san! Minna-san!" yelled Takeru as he let go of Hikari and spun around to see if anybody was still on the same layer of ground with everyone. Hikari smirked seeing that she was succesfull at getting rid of the other chosens.  
"Guess it's just you and me, Takeru-kun," she said maliciously. Takeru turned around to face her as the earthquake suddenly stopped. There were tears in his eyes.  
"How could you do this?" he cried. Hikari smiled as Tailmon frowned. Angemon flew over to Takeru to protect him from any assult that Hikari may pull on him.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure they aren't dead. There are too many layers in this area, that they probably landed in different parts. You should know, we went through similar events, like the battle with Mugendramon. Though it would have been good had they been destroyed," she said matter-of-factly.

The screams of Miyako and the other chosens made when falling, were heard though the hearts of the two chosen children left in the real world. This sent a shiver up Wallace's and Mimi's spines.  
"Ugh," shrieked Mimi as she shuddered. Wallace, feeling the same, eyed her. They were in the middle of lunch at a resturaunt when a shiver interupted them.  
"What's wrong Mimi?" he asked. Mimi looked up at him while trying to grip her cup of soda.  
"I don't know. I just got the same feeling I had earlier. You know...as if someone was calling for us," she said. "Thats strange, I felt the same thing. It's got to be more than coincidence," he commented. He took a piece of bread from his plate and fed it to Kokomon. (**Author's Note**: I use the English name Kokomon instead of the Japanese name Chokomon because it sounds cuter. xD)  
"Do you think it could me that we REALLY are needed?" she asked more seriously. Wallace shrugged.  
"Don't know, maybe we shouldn't ignore it," he suggested. Mimi got fed up with these strange sensations, stood up and hit her fist on the table. Wallace was startled by the sudden outburst.  
"Damn it all! I can't take it anymore! Let's go to the Digital World!" she demanded. Wallace sighed and nodded. "Okay then, let's go."

_To Be Continued..._

_

* * *

_

What does Hikari plan to do now that she's alone with Takeru? Will Mimi and Wallace be able to help Takeru? Where are the other chosen children now? Find out next time!

Reviews make author's feel good. Make me feel good too by leaving me one. xD


	12. Let's Have A Little Fun

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon.  
**Author's Note:** I know this chapter is full of talking, but it has to be done to make the story go along. _Bare with me_. 

_Italics mean thoughts..._

**Darkness and Light: Reqiem** _cont..._

Hikari started to pace her way towards Takeru. Angemon stood between the two chosens, seperating them. Hikari however, used her crest's powers to thrust Angemon to the side.  
"Angemon!" shrieked Takeru as he rushed over to Angemon's side. Angemon tried his hardest to stand, with the Takeru's help.  
"Don't bother aiding him. He's too weak to be able to withstand my crest's powers," hissed Hikari. Takeru gave her a dirty scowl and stood up.  
"Geez, your even more evil this time than you were last time," he stated bitterly. Hikari smirked and stood face to face with him. "I didn't notice. Thanks for pointing that out," she replied. She glanced over at Tailmon and tilted her head, signaling her to finish Angemon. Tailmon gulped as she walked over to the injured angel.  
"Forgive me Angemon. I really do care about you," she muttered as she raised her fist and used her tailring to power up her attack. Takeru gasped as he stood helpless to protect his human digimon. Even if Takeru was trying to protect Angemon, he would only get hurt in the process.  
"Angemon!" screeched Takeru as Tailmon unleashed her attack, making Angemon slide into the dirt and de-evolve back into Patamon. Tailmon started to cry as she assulted her angel counterpart. Maybe if Hikari used her powers to make her BlackTailmon again, she wouldn't bare as much grief. Hikari smiled at the scene, knowing that if Tailmon continued to become more stressed, she was growing more powerful with the darkness.  
_There is another reason why I did not make you become BlackTailmon again. That was one of my reasons for failure the last time, but this time, I will not have you fail me Tailmon. Just wait and see...  
_Takeru ran over to where Patamon was lying critically injured and lifted him into his arms.  
"Patamon, daijoubu-ka?" he asked with deep concern. Patamon opened his eyes for a moment to nod. He then turned his attention to Tailmon. "Tailmon, don't you understand what you are doing? I thought you and Patamon were close friends," he deflicted towards her. Tailmon held in her gasp and emotions as she tried to be strong for Hikari. "Anything that Hikari wants me to do, I have to do it. I'm her digimon partner after all," Tailmon forced herself to say . Hikari smiled to show how proud she was of Tailmon for her loyalty.  
"That's right Takeru-kun. You of all people should know that. What other reason would there be for a digimon to sacrifice themselves for their humans?" questioned Hikari. Takeru didn't answer. He was too focused on Patamon. Hikari decided this would be a good time to have fun with him. "Takeru-kun, I'll let Patamon live, but I want you to do something for me," she proposed innocently. Takeru gaver her a serious glare as he put Patamon down and walked over to Hikari.  
"If it happens to involve me killing the other chosen children for you, I'm going to decline. Whether you threaten me or not," assured Takeru. Hikari smiled and closed the gap between Takeru and herself, wraping her arms around his neck. Takeru didn't seem to move as she did, and just stood with his pensive expression.  
"No, of course not. Even if I told you to do that, I know that you wouldn't. Since my light side is so in love with you, obviously that means me being negative results in me hating you. Yet, all is not as it may seem. I actually want to know how you taste when I'm in possession of my Dark Crest," explained Hikari. Takeru was confused about what she was telling him.  
"Where are you getting at?" he asked while Hikari was still holding onto him. Hikari smiled and used her crest's dark powers to ungulf themselves and their digimon partners in dark orbs. Takeru panicked. "What is this?!" he shrieked as he released himself from Hikari's grasp and started banging his fist on the globe that both he and Hikari were concealed. They all started floating in the skies of the digital world and started soaring to a familiar castle where everyone had been before.  
"Almost there," she said as they stopped and floated over the castle of the late Vanmdemon. Takeru gasped as he instantly recognized the building which had an appropriate entrance to the human world.  
"Why did you bring us here? Why are we here at Vamdemon's castle?!" shouted Takeru as he was enraged by the sight of it. Hikari smiled.  
"Don't worry. I'm going to stay here for a bit. I want you around for company," she replied slickly. Takeru knew she was up to no good. It's strange how she didn't even make any milicious moves yet, such as unleashing another wave of darkness over the digital world. Still, he knew that he always had to be on gaurd. The three orbs landed in front of the huge doors of the castle, and vanished, releasing the chosens along with the digimon. Hikari grabbed her Crest and unleashed another dark wave, this time opening the huge doors of the huge castle. Takeru shivered.  
"It looks like you managed to handle your crest more thoroughly," complimented Takeru with false interest. Hikari turned to him and smiled her evil smile.  
"So you've noticed. I'm much more powerful than last time," she commented. Takeru smirked.  
"I could have sworn last year that Sakura said you were already the most powerful being in the digital world," retorted Takeru rudely. "Heh, you can't always believe what you hear Takeru-kun. If I was, don't you think I would have taken over the digital and human world last time? Think again!" spat Hikari. She turned around and the four walked inside the castle. The walls were dark and dusty like the last time Takeru and the digimon were last there. Hikari stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned around. She gave her attention to Tailmon. "Tailmon, I am giving you the job of gaurd duty. If any of the chosens manage to find us and come here, kill them," she commanded, then motioned on further into the hallway. Tailmon shivered at the command, thinking how this experience was so much similar to the past she had when she was with Vamdemon. Takeru started following her, holding Patamon in his arms. Not once did Takeru let his gaurd down, especially since he was protecting his digimon partner in the process. After some stair climbing and mindless walking, Hikari came to a sudden halt.  
"What's the matter?" asked Takeru in a crude manner. Hikari turned with a serious expression and brushed off some of her gothic lolita dress.  
"Beyond this point, I don't want him with you," hissed Hikari as she pointed at Patamon. Takeru gasped and gripped Patamon tighter.  
"I'll never leave Patamon!" he clamored. Hikari shook her head.  
"You have no choice. I'm not asking you, I'm TELLING you," she demanded as she used her crest's powers once again, to send Takeru flying back and engulfed Patamon in a dark orb again. The orb flew high above Takeru's reach and stayed there. "Patamon! Give him back to me!" he demanded, but instead, Hikari just glared at him.  
"Quit your complaining! He's not going to be harmed, I'm just putting him away for a little while. If you do as I say, then he'll be safetly returned to you," she explained. Takeru, seeing he had no other choice, sighed and walked up to Hikari with his head hung low.  
"Alright, let's just finish whatever it is you want to do with me," he stressed. Hikari smiled as she went into her own thoughts.  
_Heheh, after what I'm going to do with you, you'll be glad Patamon is up there and that none of the chosens are dead...  
_The two continued the stroll by themselves when they reached a woodened door. Hikari raised her hand to open it, and led Takeru inside. Takeru looked around and noticed it was dark, yet romantic like a dinning room out of the Renaissance period. "Where are we? Why did you bring me here?" he demanded. Hikari gestured him to take a seat, which he obliged. "Tailmon told me everything about this castle, that's why I chose to come here and make this mine," explained Hikari as she walked over and opened a curtain for sunlight. Hikari looked into Takeru's eyes with a strange form of curiousity.  
"Before I tell you what I am going to do, we are going to have a little date," she said with a taunting smile. Takeru's heart sank. To have a forced date with the alternate version of the girl he loved, it was ludicrous.  
"What's all this? You're not making any sense to me. You keep constantly taunting with me," he interrogated. Hikari ran her fingers over her crest.  
"I just wanted to have a little fun before I start destroying all of the good in this world," she asnwered egotistically. Takeru smirked. Yeah, she is indeed Hikari's complete opposite to him.  
"Let's just get straight to the point!" he demanded, losing his patience. He wanted desperately to bring the good Hikari back, but right now he was so caught up in anger, he couldn't think of anything to do that. Hikari's expression turned from that of taunt, to vague anger.  
"Very well! All you do is complain, I don't know how I could love you, and by that I mean the true heart in me that is light," she spat as she got up and walked towards a mirror. Takeru's eyes widened at the sight of the mirror. It was very tall, enough to see one's entire body.  
_What is she planning on doing?_  
His thoughts were cut off when Hikari whiped her head around to finish her thought.  
"That is why...I must get rid of the light in my heart!"

"Over here!" yelled Mimi as she ran over to the main hall of the junior high school. She recalled Miyako telling her that she set up a portal in one of the school's computers and that she had the help of Koushiro. Mimi shuddered at the thought of his name.  
_Koushiro-kun...that computer geek, I wonder how he is now..._  
Her daze was interupted when Wallace called out to her.  
"Mimi, it's not good to run while daydreaming! You might run into a pole!" warned Wallace sarcastically as Mimi blushed. The reached the computer lab and braced themselves to enter the room. With one hand, Mimi slid the door open.  
"Alright, let's go!" she demanded as she and Wallace ran in. They stopped the moment they noticed a woman sitting in front of the computer with the gate opened.  
"Who are you?" asked Wallace. Sakura was startled as she turned to see the chosen of sincerity and a boy who didn't look Japanese.  
"Oh hello, I'm Sakura. I'm really sorry, but I'm using the lab right now, so-" she started, hoping to get them to leave, but Mimi cut her off.  
"We need that computer now!" she shouted. Sakura was taken back a little. Wallace grabbed Mimi's arm to settle her down, then turned to Sakura.  
"We need to do something very important right now," he said as he picked up his digivice. Sakura instantly recognized it and assumed that these children were also chosens. Sakura stood up and nodded.  
"Okay, I'll let you go into the digital world, but I need to give you coordinates on the location of Hikari-san and the others," explained Sakura. The other two gasped at her words.  
"Hikari-chan?!" they both shouted in unison. Sakura nodded and started a long explanation on her role in the past events from a year and a half ago, as well as the other important facts that were dire in the current situation.  
"Oh I see, so Hikari-san needs to destroy this Dark power that she faught a year and a half ago?" asked Mimi. Sakura nodded as she constantly glaced at Terriermon and Kokomon.  
"Yes, but right now, I'm afraid that something may have happened. On my computer, I noticed that a moment ago, all of the digivices signals were in one area, but now, they instantly scattered," uttered Sakura. The others felt a rush of concern surge through them as they gripped their digivices harder.  
"Okay then, send us to the mountain region, and we'll see what's going on," suggested Mimi. She and Wallace stood up and raised their digivices to the computer as a light started to fill the room. Sakura repeated her routine a third time, sending them through the important location. "Good luck chosen children," she praised as the two dissapeared from the class room. When the two reached the mountain region, they started to stroll over to where the chosens were last standing before the fall.  
"Wow, an earthquake must have happened," suggested Wallace. Mimi shook her head in confusion.  
"No, this is the digital world, there shouldn't be earthquakes naturally," she explained in a serious manner as they continued their walk, to spot something on the ground. Mimi rushed over to it and noticed three white electronics. Mimi gasped when she relized what they were, and who they belonged to.  
_These are the new chosen's D-Terminals!_

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

What is Hikari plotting with a simple mirror? Will Mimi and Wallace be able to find Miyako and the others in time to stop Hikari? Find out next time! 

**Leave me reviews please**. I've been getting less reviews for all of my stories lately. It sorta makes me sad... **D;**


	13. Mirror Image

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.  
**Author's Note**: This has nothing to do with the fanfic, but...**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! YAY ME!**

_Italics mean thoughts..._

**Darkness and Light: Reqiuem** _cont..._

"Ugh...my head..." moaned an injured Miyako as she burried her hand into the rugged dirt she landed on. Two others that landed with her started moaning and aching as they started waking up and tried to raise themselves. "Where...are we...at?" groaned Koushiro as he forced himself to sit straight. Miyako, Sora, and Joe had trouble moving their bodies accurately, since the fall was harsh.  
"I don't know. Maybe we're in some region in the mountains, presumably a cave or mine of some sort," answered Koushiro.  
"I almost forgot, Hikari started this earthquake, and then...that's all I can remember," mumbled Sora as she rubbed her head. Joe used the strength he recovered and ran over to Sora.  
"Daijoubu-ka Sora-chan?" he asked worryingy, checking her signs. She smiled and nodded.  
"Hai, arigato Joe-san," she replied assuringly. Joe blushed and looked down in his bag to grab a few bandages. "It's a good thing my bag fell with me," mumbled Joe. Koushiro's widened as he heard Joe's statement. He started looking around to see if he could find his computer. After realizing her didn't have it, he gloomed.  
_My computer is gone...and probably broken..._  
Miyako noticed his concern and rested her arm on his shoulder.  
"Hey, it's okay. It's replacable. Besides, someone else probably has it for all we know," she says trying to comfort him. "speaking of which, where are they?" asked Joe as he finished helping Sora with her small cuts. The others stood up and looked around their settings.  
"They probably got seperated. Since this is the mountain region, the ground is layered. I'm assuming that they landed in another portion of the mountain range," answered Koushiro as he spotted a tunnel like path.  
"Okay then, we have to go through there," demanded Miyako as she took a deep breath and started to march through the dark space, with the others following.

"Hikari-chan, what are you doing?" asked a paranoid Takeru. Hikari ignored him as she stood in front of the tall mirror and closed her eyes.  
"The only way to get rid of light when it's inside the heart of darkness, is to seperate the two," she mumbled to herself as she held her crest. She opened her eyes and turned around to face Takeru. Hikari brought her hands to the ribbons on the front side of her dress and slowly undid them. Takeru stood speechless. Hikari let the dress fall from her body and then removed her black armwarmers, long white socks, and black shoes. Takeru gulped after watching Hikari undress herself in front of him.  
"What are you doing? Why are you stripping down?" he forced himself to say. Hikari smiled and then turned around to face the mirror.  
"I'm doing you a favor. I know that you want your lovely Hikari, bearer of light back, so I'll release her from me," she said bewitchingly.  
"What do you mean by that?" he asked with every part of his gaurd up. Hikari smiled again and started to use the powers of her crest again.  
"Just watch," she said before filling the room with a strong wave of dark energy. Hikari panted a little before opening her eyes to focus on the mirror. Takeru tried shielding his eyes from the light as he opened on of his eyes to see what Hikari was doing. He saw Hikari putting both hands on the mirror and splitting into two beings. The wave started to calm down as Takeru rubbed his face before looking up again. Hikari smiled as she managed to complete her action.  
"Ugh..." groaned Takeru as he moved his bangs away from his eyes and glaced at Hikari. He gasped at what he saw. "W-WHAT IS THIS?!" he screeched. Inside of the mirror was the good Hikari who was unconcious.  
"I told you that I'd release her from me. This here is my mirror image captured into the mirror. The good Hikari," she explained. Takeru felt himself trembling. "W-Why did you do this?" he stumbled. The Hikari in the mirror started to open her eyes. "Hikari-chan!" he screeched as he eyed the girl he loved. The good Hikari shuttered as she started to bang the inside of the mirror. The bad Hikari turned around and smiled at her positive half.  
"Don't fret Hikari. No body can hear you scream since your in there, and your constant banging on the glass is annoying," said the bad Hikari to the good one as she smiled her infamous smile. Takeru stood nervously as he stared into the good Hikari's innocent eyes. She wore underwear and a bra that was similar yet a different color compared to her other half's, and instead of having the Crest of Darkness hanging around her neck, she had the Crest of Light. She tried yelling Takeru's name, but he couldn't hear it. It was like her voice was stolen. The evil Hikari glanced back at her good form and grabbed her clothes from the floor and put them back on.  
"Tell me, why did you do this to her?" asked Takeru to the dark Hikari, even though he still had his eyes glued to the good one.  
"Simple, because of her, I still had good in me. For example, last year when I was so close to killing you, she got in the way. I won't let that happen again. She's what made me weak, plus she didn't know how to control the crest, so it's best I just remove her. I can't kill her however, since she is me. If I die, she dies, and vice versa," she explained. When she finished putting on her outfit, Takeru glaced over at the good Hikari and noticed that she had her school uniform on as clothing. "So no matter what we do, we can't hurt you?" he forced himself to say. The gothic Hikari smiled and nodded while moving to the side of the mirror and leaned against the wall. Takeru's mouth slightly opened, before he ran passed the Dark Hikari to stand in front of the mirror. "Yep, so here I am going to make you an offer," she proposed. Takeru put his hands over the shiny glass while Hikari moved her hands to reflect his. To them, it was as if they were holding hands.  
"What is this offer?" asked Takeru, not looking away from his lover inside the mirror. Dark Hikari smirked as she leaned her chin over Takeru's shoulder to look at her innocent reflection.  
"If you destroy the other chosens, I'll let you be with her," finished the dark version of Hikari as she turned around. Takeru still didn't look away from the real Hikari as he opened his mouth to speak again.  
"Why do you need me to do that? Why don't you just do it yourself since you claim to be the strongest being with the strongest crest?" he retorted.  
"I need you to get to them because they know what I could do to them if they saw me, but they still trust you. Also, while you're getting rid of them, I'll use my crest to once again spread darkness over both worlds. Last time, I wasn't able to take over the real world since I didn't spread my dark waves over it, and Sakura and her digimon lost to the other chosens. I had to make a portal only to let them through to the human world, but I couldn't open up a portal strong enough to spread my dark waves because of my light side. However, I can do that," she said assuringly. Takeru's eyes widened as he turned around to face Dark Hikari's back side.  
"That's why you brought us here isn't it? You used the knowledge you gained from Tailmon about Vandemon's castle to help you. You know that this castle has doors that act as a portal to the real world!" he exclaimed. Dark Hikari smiled.  
"Now you're catching on," she replied like a teacher talking to a kindergarden student. She glanced back at Takeru and chuckled before making her way back to the door.  
"You really are clever. Much more thoughtful about evil plots than I expected," he said as he shuddered. He once again turned around to look at his beloved Hikari who was a prisoner inside the glass mirror.  
"I'll give you a few minutes alone with my other heart to think about what you'll do," commented Dark Hikari one more time before leaving the room.  
"Hikari-chan...can you hear me?" he asked, his heart filling with an urge to embrace her. Hikari nodded and smiled. "What should I do? Should I help her and destroy the others? I mean, I'll do anything to be with you," he whispered as he raised his hands to touch the glass. Hikari frowned and shook her head since he couldn't hear anything she had to say. "Then what should I do?" he stressed, giving her pleading eyes. Hikari placed her hands over his and smiled with what little hope she had left. She started moving her lips, implying that she was giving him her answer, but it was no use. "You don't want me to do that do you?" he asked. Hikari frowned and shook her head. "Even if I'm tempted to be with you, I should chose to be a chosen first, right?" he asked. Hikari smiled and nodded. Takeru smiled, knowing it was going to be painful to leave her like this. Hikari mouthed something as Takeru tried to understand, and figured that she said 'I Love You'. Takeru felt tears swell up into his eyes as he opened his mouth to speak. "I love you too," he replied to her non-audio speech. Hikari smiled and moved her face to the glass, while Takeru did the same. Even though the mirror blocked their lips by milimeters, they kissed each other softly as if the glass wasn't there.  
_I promise you Hikari-chan, I'll stop your dark side and find a way to release you..._

"Hmm...my digivice is starting to pick up the signals of other digivices nearby," stated Mimi as she and Wallace looked down between the cracks in the ground.  
"Do you think that they might have fallen? I mean, they're so close, so they might be under us. Being the mountains, they might be in a mine or something like that," suggested Wallace. Mimi sighed and stared at her digivice. "Guess we'll have to go down there then," she replied. She raised an eyebrow and noticed that they were on plain land and that no entrances were anywhere near to go underneath. "But, how do we get down there?" she asked. Wallace smiled and glanced at Terriermon.  
"Simple, we're going to have to go through the cracks," he answered. Mimi tilted her head.  
"How do we do that? We don't have any flying digimon with us right now," she questioned. Wallace chuckled and gave her the it's-obvious look.  
"We're going to have to jump then," he replied. Mimi's jaw dropped.  
"Huh?!" she gasped. Wallace gripped onto Kokomon and gripped his digivice. Terriermon nodded and jumped into the air.  
"Terriermon shinka... Gargomon"  
"Come on!" shouted Wallace cheerfully as he grabbed Mimi's wrist and yanked her over to Gargomon.  
"Wait a minute, Wallace-kun!" she shrieked, but Wallace ignored her. It was his first adventure inside the digital world for him after all.  
"Let's go Gargomon!" commanded Wallace as Gargomon gripped onto the two chosens and dived into the cracks. Mimi shouted at the top of her lungs as Wallace laughed the whole way down. Gargomon fell about sixty miles per hour, using his big ears as a form of parashooting. He landed with a huge thump, only to feel something rather bumpy as soft beneath him.  
"I landed on something," stated Gargomon as he released his human partner and the now paranoid chosen of Sincerity from his grasp. A strange groaning noise was heard from underneath Gargomon's bottom.  
"What was that?" asked Wallace as he heard more moaning. Gargomon finally stood up and noticed a human on the ground.  
"I think I know what that moaning was," uttered Gargomon as he backed away slowely from the human. Mimi and Wallace gasped as they ran over to the boy on the ground.  
"Who is this?" asked Mimi. Wallace gripped the boy from the back of his shirt and rolled him over. Mimi slapped her hand over the mouth as Wallace gasped the name of the familiar boy.  
"Daisuke!"

_To Be Continued..._

_

* * *

_

Will Daisuke and the others be able to meet up with each other soon enough to find Hikari? Will Takeru join Dark Hikari or help the other chosens? Find out next time!

It is my birthday today, so I was busy doing things for myseslf and writing this chapter. But the best birthday gift I could recieve from you guys is if you leave me a nice review for this story! XD


	14. Takeru's Decision

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon.  
**Author's Note:** I use a _LOT_ of Japanese dialogue in this chapter for the sake of authenticity. Don't understand Japanese? Then _translate_ it. 

_Italics mean thoughts or the Good Hikari's speeches..._

**Darkness and Light: Requiem** _cont..._

"My head hurts," grunted Ryo as he and Ken stood up by using each other's bodies for balance. Ken looked around and noticed being surrended by small boulders.  
"We have seem to have landed on some part outside of the mountain," he says as he looks over and noticed the river over the ledge. Ryo helps up Cyberdramon and Wormmon, who de-evolved after hitting the rock beneath them.  
"Yeah, be careful not to get to close to the edge. Our digimon are too injured to fly or jumped up. We're going to have to climb up until we are on the flat side where we saw Hikari," explained Ryo as he carried Wormmon over to Ken.  
"Okay then. If we go up there, we can try to stop Hikari-chan from what it is she is planning," stated Ken as he stared down at his unconcious Wormmon.  
"We have to be careful. For all we know, Hikari-san probably isn't up there any longer. We can't be too sure if she planned to kill us though," suggested Ryo as he handed his bag to Ken. "Here, use this to put Wormmon in while we climb up. Since this place is layered in different portions because of the mountains, I'm assuming that the others probably landed scattered like us. Our first priority is to find them, because without their help, we don't have enough power to stop Hikari-san," he explained. Ken nodded and took the bag.  
"Here you go, Wormmon," whispered Ken to his fainted digimon partner as he layed him inside the duffle bag like a bed and zipped it up halfway, leaving space for Wormmon to breath. He put the bag strap over his shoulder, then nodded to Ryo that he was ready to depart.  
"Let's go Cyberdramon," commanded Ryo as he and Cyberdramon both started their climbing at the same time. Cyberdramon was too injured to jump up high enough to land on the top. Ken started to follow the two as he climbed up the rugged mountain side. While climbing, Ryo started to drift deep into thought.  
_Why didn't Hikari-san kill when she had the chance? Is it possible that she wanted us to stay alive for her own diabolical reasoning?  
_The two nearly reached the top as Cyberdramon used his strength to jump up onto the ledge before Ryo did. He held out his hands to bring up Ryo, followed by Ken. The two dusted themselves off as they started to pass a familiar area once again. They once again found themselves in front of the resturaunt. As they reached over to the cracks that they had previously fallen through, Ryo noticed Cyberdramon acting strange as he started sniffing around his settings.  
"What is is Cyberdramon?" he asked. Cyberdramon turned to him and growled.  
"I smell the unfamiliar scent of two other humans."

"Daisuke-kun, why are you down here? What happened?" asked Mimi as she took a blanket from inside of her pocket and wiped away any blood scratches on his face and arm. Daisuke's eyes widened after finally realizing who he was talking to, since his vision was still blurry from the fall.  
"Wallace-kun? Mimi-san? What are you guys doing here?" asked Daisuke. Mimi shook her head.  
"Long story, but we don't have time for that. Where are the others? Where's Koushiro-kun and Sora-chan?" asked a paranoid Mimi. Wallace patted her shoulder to calm her down. Daisuke gasped when he recalled the events that occured before the fall.  
"The others!" he shouted as he shot up from the ground and rushed pass them to look around. "XV-mon! Doko? Minna-san!" he shouted. He silenced himself when he noticed something moving in the shadows of the dark tunnel. He ran over to the moving object to see an injured V-mon. "V-mon!" he screeched as he ran over to him, with the other two chosens following him. He picked up and cradled V-mon who, like Wormmon, de-evolved from the fall.  
"Oh, poor V-mon," cried Terriermon. Daisuke stood up with V-mon in his arms and looked over at Mimi and Wallace.  
"We need to find the others and stop Hikari-chan," stated Daisuke. Wallace raised and eyebrow while Mimi placed her fingers over her mouth as a sign of surprised.  
"Hikari? What do you mean?" asked Wallace. Last time he saw Hikari, she was a cute, innocent girl. "Yeah, what did Hikari-chan do?" asked a worried Mimi. She didn't think that Hikari would do anything rash against them. Then again, a year and a half ago, Hikari did block their entrance to the digital world. Mimi was bound to know that Hikari was not the most normal of the chosens.  
"It's a long story," replied Daisuke as he sighed. He went into a long explanation of Hikari's bad side coming to control her and the incident of Tailmon stealing their digimentals to unleash the crest of darkness. He also explained that by using the crest's ultimate powers, she was able to form an earthquake. Both Mimi and Wallace gave gasps and sighs between Daisuke's story.  
"I can't believe that she would do something like this," cried Mimi as she stared at her shoes. To Mimi, Hikari was a sweet, angelic little sister who wouldn't hurt a fly. Daisuke sighed as he looked down at V-mon who slightly opened his eyes.  
"Daisuke? Where...are we?" he asked. Daisuke put a finger to his mouth to silence him.  
"Don't worry about that right now. Don't speak so you can regain your strength," he mumbled tenderly, smiling as he said so. It was obvious that he was concerned about his digimon's well being. Without warning, the three chosens and jumped when they heard a thud behind them. They turned around to see two chosens and a digimon standing with them.  
"Ken-kun!" cheered Mimi happily as she ran over to hug him. The hug was unexpected, but Ken went along with it. Wallace and Daisuke stood up and made their way over to them. Daisuke smiled brightly knowing Ken was alive.  
"Ken, you're alright! I'm so glad," he cheered as he went and stood in front of Ken, after Mimi released him from the hug. Ken smiled and nodded.  
"I'm glad you're alright too, Daisuke-kun," praised Ken. Daisuke felt himself blushing from his concern. Ken raised an eyebrow when he noticed someone standing behind him that he didn't recognize. Ken walked past Daisuke and walked up to Wallace and raised a hand to him.  
"Konnichiwa, boku wa Ken desu," greeted Ken. He figured that the kid was an American since he didn't look Japanese. Wallace smiled and took Ken's hand and shook it.  
"Wallace desu. Hajime mashite," said Wallace in return, using the best Japanese he could. Mimi at the same time walked over to Ryo and bowed to him.  
"Ah, let me introduce myself," she said as she cleared her throat. "Watashi wa Mimi desu," she greeted cheefully. Ryo smiled and bowed in return.  
"Konnichiwa, boku wa Ryo desu," he replied. Mimi smiled and tilted her head.  
"Sou desu-ka? Hai, hajime mashite. Anata wa kawaii," she said pleasingly. Wallace and Daisuke sighed and rolled their eyes.  
"There she goes, flirting with boys like usual," said Wallace sarcastically. Terriermon chuckled while Daisuke grimmaced. Ryo and Wallace made their way over to each other and made a quick introduction to each other. When all of the small talk was over, Daisuke stomped his foot to get all of their attention.  
"Alright, enough of this. We need to hurry and find Miyako-chan and the others," he demanded. The others all nodded and started their stroll down the cracks that formed a tunnel. They took each step with precaution since there wasn't much light.

Takeru was on his knees, still staring into the eyes of his true love. He still had his hands pressed against the reflective glass as Hikari did the same from inside the mirror. They hadn't said anything since their kiss, not that there was any point of Hikari talking. The silence continued for a while until Takeru finally spoke.  
"I wonder if there is a way to get out of here without hurting your dark side," he thought out loud as Hikari furrowed her eyebrows close in concern. "Maybe I should just pretend to help your dark half for now, but try to find a way to get the others here without killing them," he suggested. Hikari nodded as a sign of showing that she somewhat agreed to his plan. She looked down at her green skirt and spoke to herself, knowing that Takeru couldn't hear her. She looked back up and mouthed a "good luck" to him. Takeru felt his hope slightly rise as Hikari put her faith in him and moved in to kiss the glass again, but was interrupted when he heard the door squeak. Both Takeru and Hikari stood up again as the dark Hikari made her way into the room.  
"So have you decided what is you plan to do? I must warn you, that if you deny my offer, I'd have to kill you right here since you know where we are located," she warned. Takeru stiffened at first, but then relaxed as he put on a sly grin.  
"Okay, I've taken time to decide on that, and you can save your energy on not killing me. I do want to be with her forever, so if that means killing the others and serving you, I will," he said bluntly. Dark Hikari raised an eyebrow, knowing that Takeru was usually to considerate to giving in easily. She decided to play along with his bluff, however, knowing that it will backfire on him eventually.  
"Okay then. You shall go back to the mountain region and take your precious Patamon with you. You shall lead them to the castle, but not let them enter, for I will be purposely wanting them to see the digital world go up in ruins right before you kill them all. Then I shall reunite you with my light side, and might even consider joining our bodies back together once again after I take over both worlds. You two shall rule both worlds so easily thanks to me," she exclaimed enthusiastically. She unleashed the powers of her crest once again to form a dark tinted orb in front of Takeru. He reached out and grabbed it, making the orb disperce, revealing his digimon partner inside.  
"Patamon!" he screeched. He hugged Patamon who was now conscious. Patamon looked up at him and frowned, noticing his concerned expression.  
"It's okay Takeru. I'm fine," he said as an attempt to cheer him up. Takeru was glad that Dark Hikari didn't harm him in any way.  
"Takeru! Stay focused. Go now and bring the others here," she commanded. Takeru glanced up at her.  
"I'm still curious as to why you didn't kill them when you had the chance," he commented before he made his way over to the door.  
"Simple, before they die, I need something from them," she replied, turning to stare at her mirror image. Takeru gave one last glance over at the good Hikari, before closing the door behind him. After hearing the door click against the rail, the dark Hikari turned and directed her eyes at her reflection's. "You know, Takeru-kun didn't fool me one bit," she said, making Hikari gasp. Also, since I'm you, I can hear what it is you have to say. **(Author's Note**: From this point on, I'll be typing the argument between the two Hikaris as if the glass is no longer a barrier, thus allowing Hikari to speak.)  
_Is that true? Then you should be able to know it is that I'm thinking then..._  
"No, not really. I separated the holder of the Crest of Light, you, from the holder of the Crest of Darkness, me. You have a mind of your own, which is opposite of mine," stated the Dark Hikari as she gripped her Crest in her hands tightly.  
_But you being me, you are supposed to hate Takeru being the complete opposite of love. Yet, you want to make him serve you. If you ask me, that's cowardice of you. You lost before because even if you separated us, you still have love inside of your heart...  
_"Shut up!" shouted Dark Hikari as she stretched her hand through the glass to grip her other half's neck and choke her throat. Hikari put her hands over the arm gripping her throat and tried to remove it, panting for air as she did. Dark Hikari then relaxed herself and released her opposite from her grip and sighed.  
_You...couldn't continue doing this could you? If you'd had killed me, then you'd be committing suicide!  
_"You seem to understand now. Had you taken control of the real power of this crest and taken over both worlds last time, you wouldn't be in your position," stated the Dark Hikari. She made her way over to the door and put her hand on the handle.  
_You love him, just like me. You can't stand to see Takeru suffer, do you? If you didn't you would have killed them all earlier, including him...  
_The dark Hikari stood speechless for a minute before leaving the dark room and her mirror image alone.

_To Be Continued..._

_

* * *

_

Is it true that the Dark Hikari is in love with Takeru? What does the dark Hikari need from the other chosens? Will they be able to meet up with the others in time before Takeru reaches them? Find out later!

Reviews make me happy. Please make me happy by leaving me one.


	15. Questions Without Answers

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon. Nanananananana don't own! I get it now!  
**Author's Note:** I use a lot of Japanese dialogue in this chapter.

_Italics mean thoughts..._

**Darkness and Light: Requiem** _cont..._

"Taichi...Taichi wake up," mumbled Yamato as he shook the unconcious Taichi. It was no use, since he was knocked out cold. An idea came to Yamato's head as he thought of the perfect way to get him up. "Oh Taichi, I'm leaving you and Hikari is dead," he said in a singing voice. Without warning, Taichi's head jolted up and collided with his, sending him falling to the ground.  
"I swear, I didn't do it! That girl was ganging up on me with free tickets to-!" he was instantly cut off when he saw his boyfriend on the ground with swirls in his eyes. "Oh, it's just you Yamato-kun," he said with a relieved smile. Yamato rubbed his forehead before lifting himself up.  
"Ouch! Jeez Taichi, it's already bad enough we had a huge fall," he complained while he rubbed his throbbing head. "I'm sorry," he apologized as he moved his head foward and kissed him on the forehead. This made Yamato blush a little.  
"Thanks Mr.Mom," he replied sheepishly. Taichi smiled and looked around his settings.  
"Where are we?" he asked with concern creeping his face. Yamato shrugged and stood up. He saw a that he was in a cave with a crack that he had fallen through and a small little waterfall inside the mountain.  
"I don't know.All I remember was Hikari going crazy on us, then...we fell," he stammered. Taichi stood up and frowned. "Hikari-chan...how could she do this to us? That girl up there was defenitely not my sister. It can't be," he mumbled as he looked down. Yamato frowned as he saw his lover's distress and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around him.  
"It's going to be okay Taichi. I'm sure the Hikari who we know is still in there. After all, it is the same Hikari you've known forever. Plus, Takeru said he once was able to get her back to normal, so we can do it again. But first, we're going to have to find the others first," suggested Yamato. Taichi hugged him back for a few minutes, then departed from him. They clasped hands since they were alone, and started to walk around.

"Iori, daijoubu-ka?" asked Armadimon as Iori tried to sit up. Iori's head pounded as he rubbed his forehead.  
"Armadimon...where are we?" he asked as he used Armadimon's shell as a balance aid to help him stand up straight. "I don't know. All I can recall is falling somewhere near the mountain range while entering some part of the forest. I'm assuming that we're inside the mountain range somewhere. We have some light due to the cracks above us," he explained. Iori frowned at the thought of the Dark Hikari and not having his jogress partner around to help him.  
"Let's go. We should find Takeru and the others so we can clarify this. Let's just pray none of them are..." he tried to say, but couldn't finish the last word, thinking it was too hard to say. "It's okay. Don't worry yourself too much about it. I'm sure they are all fine," proposed Armadimon as he tried to cheer Iori up. Iori clenched his fist in determination.  
"Right, let's go."

"Going somewhere with no hope in your eyes?" asked Tailmon as she leaped off a nearby stairway and landed behind Takeru. He lowered his head and frowned, not looking away.  
"Yeah, something like that," he mumbled. Tailmon frowned.  
"I know what you're going through. Protecting Hikari-chan is my first priority, even if she does right or wrong," explained Tailmon. Takeru just stood there for a minute, sulking without taking his hand off the door. Patamon flew towards Tailmon.  
"Listen Tailmon, you may say that, but you are to protect the Hikari of Light, not Darkness. I've known you for a very long time, and as far as I'm concerned, your agonizing yourself over a job you don't have to obligate yourself to. You were so happy when you left the shadow of Vamdemon, yet you went back to the same fate. You follow the dark shadow of Hikari, but I know you deny yourself of your true destiny. You're repeating the same events from your past, and I don't want you to go through that again Tailmon. You're the angel of light! Not darkness...please Tailmon, for me and Hikari, help us get her good side back, even if it means fighting against her," pleaded Patamon emotionally. "Patamon, I-" started Tailmon, until Takeru cut her off.  
"Come on Patamon, we need to hurry up and find the others," demanded Takeru bluntly. He pushed the doors opened and exited. Patamon gave Tailmon one last loving, yet concerned glance towards Tailmon, which she let sink into her heart.  
"Take care, Tailmon," he praised as he turned to follow Takeru. The doors made a hollow screeching as they shut behind him.  
_Help them get the good Hikari back..._

"Huh, what's that ahead?" asked Ken as he noticed something in the distance. He ran towards it and was able to make out the shape. The others followed him and stood over his shoulder.  
"That looks like Koushiro's computer," stated Daisuke. Ken kneeled down to pick up the computer and noticed a few pieces chipped.  
"Well, at least the screen is okay. It's not all badly damaged. This must be some pretty tough material that it's made out of. Chip in a few pieces, but nothing I can't fix. He's one lucky guy, since this was probably expensive," explained Ken as he held the computer in his arms. "Okay then. If the computer is near here, then Koushiro must be too," explained Mimi. The others nodded and continued their stroll into a very dark area where light was dim.  
"That reminds me, didn't you say you found some D-terminals or something like that, Mimi?" asked Wallace. She put a finger to her lip, while Daisuke glanced back at her with relief in his expression.  
"Oh yeah, that's right," she replied as she reached in her pockets to grab one of the white electronics she found earlier. "Here you go Daisuke-kun. We found these ealier," explained Mimi as she handed Daisuke his D-Terminal. He reached his hand towards her to grab it.  
"Arigato, Mimi-san," he responded greatfully. As the tunnel got smaller, he walked ahead of the others, forming a line.

"Be careful. The light is getting dimmer the further we go. Also, the tunnel is also getting slimmer, so be careful not to get stuck or trip," warned Koushiro as he followed close behind Sora. Suddenly, a beeping noise was heard from Miyako's digivice. She grasped it and looked down at it to notice a blue light.  
"Daisuke-kun is nearby. He's getting really close, but a few others are with him too," she explained as she kept her head low. She led the group through the dark tunnel, keeping an eye on her digivice throughout the stroll. They were walking without detecting any danger until something interesting happened.  
**BAM!**  
Miyako fell backwards against Joe's chest as another person fell onto the chest of another person. "Miyako-chan! Daijoubu-ka?!" asked Joe as he quickly caught Miyako. She rubbed her forehead.  
"Ouch, I hit something," she said as she regained her balance. Sora looked over Joe's shoulder into the darkness to get a glance of the person Miyako hit.  
"Ow, that hurt," said the voice of the person who fell. The voice of a few other's also were heard.  
"Daisuke!" shouted the familiar voice. Joe quickly searched his bag for a flashlight. He took it out of his bag and pressed a button on it to release light from the front. "Daisuke-kun!" shouted Miyako as she jumped up and hugged him in relief. "I'm so glad you're alright!" she cheered. She let him go and gasped at the discovery she made. Sora, Joe, and Koushiro also made the same detection.  
"Mimi-chan?" mumbled Sora as her jaw dropped with surprise. Miyako's eyes bulged.  
"Wallace-kun! Mimi-chan!" she cheered as she ran past Daisuke, knocking Hawkmon out of the way, and embraced the two in a hug. "It's been forever since I've seen either of you! How have you guys been? When did you get here? What are you doing here in the digital world and at the exact place we are?!" she questioned with a cheerful tone. The other two hugged her back.  
"We'll explain all of this later, but right now we got more important things to discuss," explained Mimi as Miyako released her and Wallace. Miyako nodded and walked past the other two to greet Ken and Ryo. Wallace walked over to the remaining chosen children to introduce himself. (**Author's Note**: In the original Japanese version, Wallace does not know Koushiro. It was added to the American dub since they tied the first three movies together)  
"Konnichiwa, Wallace desu," he explained as he reached out to shake the hands of the other three. Sora, being the motherly one of the group, spoke for herself and the others.  
"Sora-chan desu. This here behind me is Joe-san...or rather Joe-sensei since he's schooling to be a doctor. Over here is Koushiro-kun, the computer whiz of the group," she explained as the other two smiled. Koushiro spoke up.  
"I've heard of you. You're the chosen from America who's digimon who had no heart and abducted the six of the original chosens," explained Koushiro. (**Author's Note**: In the original movie, the older chosens played a much more important role that the American version cut out)  
"Yeah, sorry about that," he mumbled nervously as he scratched his head and looked down at Kokomon, who was in his arms. Terriermon walked up to the others and bowed.  
"No problem. It's in he past. Cute digimon by the way. You're the only chosen I've met who has two digimon. Twins to be exact," said Sora as she bent down to shake Terriermon's hand. "I'm Terriermon, and that's my twin Kokomon," explained Terriermon.  
"Interesting digimon. If I had my computer, then I could probably get lots of info on him," stressed Koushiro as he sulked. Ken, who overheard Koushiro's sentence walked over to him and handed him his computer.  
"I found it not too far within this tunnel. It's still in good condition. Just needs a bit fixing up," stated Ken cheerfully as he handed him the computer. Koushiro sighed with relief.  
"Arigato Ken-kun. Okaa-san would have killed me if this broke," he joked as he hugged the computer close to his chest. Mimi smiled as she witnessed this moment.  
_He's never changed...that computer geek. He may have gotten taller and cuter, but he's still the same. I'm so glad..._  
"Well, all we have left to do is find Taichi-kun and the other's and then we're on our way to Hikari-san," explained Ryo as the others all nodded simultaniously.

Dark Hikari made her way down the stairs to find Tailmon sitting about seven feet from the doors. She was in a daze about something.  
"Cat got your tongue?" asked the dark Hikari as she went over and kneeled down in front of Tailmon, snapping her out of her dreamy state.  
"Well, I just don't have much to say," replied Tailmon. Hikari smiled viciously and petted Tailmon's head gently.  
"Don't worry Tailmon. Soon, you'll have all the answers you need and everything you want," she commented, sending shivers down Tailmons spine. Tailmon's eyes widened as she stood in a stiff position.  
_What does she mean by that?_

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

What will Takeru do when he meets up with the others? What exactly did Dark Hikari mean when she spoke to Tailmon? Find out later. 

I'm so sorry it's taken me a while to update! I've been too busy with one-shot fics and getting ready for school to update chapters lately! Tax free weekend has been wearing me out and the buzz about Hurricane Dean is also preventing me with updating this fic, but I'll continue to update soon. If the hurricane does hit south Texas, then the electricity will go out and also prevent me from updating. I hope not.

Please leave me a review in the meantime!


	16. The Ties of Digimental Evolution

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon.  
**Author's Note:** In this fic, the scene with the good Hikari speaking to herself, dialogue should be easy to decipher from her thoughts. Also, more Japanese talk, but you should know by now what that means. I've seemed to realized that this story is going to be a lot longer than it's prequel, but thats because I want each character to have an appropriate amount of dialogue depending on their importance of the story. 

_Italics mean thoughts..._

**Darkness and Light: Requiem** _cont..._

"A little bit further," mumbled Takeru as he stood on a cliff and read the coordinates of the other digivices on his D-Terminal. "Well, now is better time than any to go down there. You ready?" he muttered as he turned around to face Patamon.  
"Yeah," said Patamon with a nervous frown on his face. Takeru got out his green D-3 and held it up towards Patamon.  
"DIGIMENTAL UP!" he shouted as a green light engulfed Patamon.  
"Patamon armor shinka...Pegasusmon!"  
"Let's go," commanded Takeru as he hopped on Pegasusmon's back as he flew off the edge into the air.

"I sense the power of a digimental!" shouted V-mon as he raised himself out of Daisuke's arms.  
"Huh?" asked Daisuke as V-mon jumped out of his arms, ignoring his injuries. Hawkmon followed V-mon.  
"He's right. I sense the power of a digimental being used for armor evolution," stated Hawkmon. The two digimon darted their eyes upward towards the cracks that was made be the unatural earthquake. Ryo turned towards Cyberdramon.  
"Can you sense anything?" he asked. Cyberdramon shook his head.  
"I'm assuming a digimon can only sense the powers of digimentals if they are capable of armor evolution," stated Hawkmon out of theory. (Author's Note: In my fanfic "Darkness and Light", you noticed Tailmon was able to feel the power of the digimental of Hope)  
"V-mon, be careful. You're still injured!" warned Daisuke. V-mon glanced at him and winked.  
"_Daijoubu desu_," he replied and stuck up a thumb. "I got plenty of rest. I could probably evolve now," assured V-mon. Wormmon opened his eyes and shook his way up in the duffle bag.  
"Ken? Where are we?" asked Wormmon as he isn't familiar with his surroundings. Ken opened the duffle bag completely and Wormmon jumped out.  
"You got plenty of energy to move now?" asked Ken. Wormmon nodded. "Yeah, Digimon don't take that long to heal. Since V-mon is with me, we should Jogress evolve and follow the power they are sensing," suggested Wormmon. Miyako glanced at Hawkmon.  
"Alright, are you ready to go?" she demanded as Hawkmon and the other digimon nodded with determination. She, along with the others who had their digimon, took out their digivices.  
"We're going to need lots of flying types since it's a long way up and we have many that need to be carried," stated Ryo.  
"V-mon shinka...XV-mon!"  
"Wormmon shinka...Stingmon!"  
"Terriermon shinka...Gargomon!"  
Mimi gave Miyako her D-Terminal. She raised her D-3 towards Hawkmon as Ken and Daisuke surrounded their digimon.  
"DIGIMENTAL UP!" commanded Miyako as a red light came in contact with Hawkmon. "Hawkmon armor shinka...Halsmon!"  
"XV-mon...Stingmon...jogress shinka...Pialdramon!"

"I feel the power of a bunch of Digimentals being used. It feels like the Digimental of Hope and Love," muttered Armadimon as he stepped foward in front of Iori.  
"So that must mean that Patamon and Hawkmon must be near," suggested Iori. Suddenly, noises were heard moving behind some thick bushes.  
"Who's here?!" shouted Armadimon as he braced himself. The bushes were departed and out stepped a familiar digimon.  
"Agumon?" asked Iori. Agumon nodded and made his way towards Armadimon, followed by the other five original chosen digimon.  
"Taichi and the others are here aren't they?" asked Agumon. Iori gulped and nodded.  
"Where are they?" asked Piyomon as she stood by Agumon. Both Iori and Armadimon lowered their heads.  
"I don't know," replied Iori. The other digimon frowned at Iori's reaction. Gabumon went over and shook his hand.  
"Don't sound so sad. They're okay, because we can still feel them," explained Gabumon. Iori looked up with a new found hope.  
"Really? I'm so relieved," he stated with a smile on his face. Gomamon smiled and stood behind Gabumon.  
"It's nice that you feel better now, but we need to go find them. They can't be too far from here," stated Gomamon. Iori nodded and the continued his stroll, followed by his newly accompanied digital companions.

"Takeru, I feel the Digimental of Love being activated," said Pegasusmon. Takeru gripped his fur hard as they lowered themselves down towards the area where Hikari used her Crest of Darkness to form an earthquake. "Pegasusmon, I'm supposed to bring them to the castle so Hikari can take what she needs from them and then destroy them, but I got a plan in mind," stated Takeru. "But, what if Hikari uses her light side as a hostage for your betrayal to her?" asked Pegasusmon. Takeru frowned and clenched his fist.  
"That we'll have to ignore for now. We know that she can't hurt her since they share the same body," implied Takeru. Pegasusmon landed slowly on the ground as Takeru removed himself from his back.  
"Okay, well...what do you have in mind then?" asked Pegasusmon. Takeru grinned.  
"What we're going to is..."

"So Takeru is going to betray me...just like I had thought," mumbled the Dark side of Hikari as she crossed her arms. Tailmon glanced at her.  
"What?" she asked. Hikari turned to face her and smiled.  
"I'm sure he's devising a plan to fight me, but it's not going to work. Nothing he can think of will be able to help. My crest is too strong, and without all of the other crest, they are all too weak," boasted Hikari. Tailmon frowned.  
"What do you mean? Why does he need all of the crest?" asked Tailmon. She was really confused now.  
"Simple, for every positive, there is a negative right? Isn't it obvious?" retored Hikari. Tailmon shook her head. "Oh well, you'll see when he brings the others," she finished. Tailmon pressed her paws together in concern.  
_For every positive, there is a negative..._  
"When Takeru brings the chosens here to stop me, I'll require the power to open the portal," explained the Dark Hikari. Tailmon shuddered and squinted her eyes.

The original Hikari stood helpless inside the mirror. She sat and held her knees. "This is boring. I'm going to be stuck here forever it seems. Though it wouldn't be much better if my dark side fused with me again. She's usually the one taking over me," said Hikari to herself. She stood up again and turned around, back faced to the glass. "It's one huge black abyss...like a never ending path. The only light I'm getting is the light through the mirror"  
She decided to walk into the darkness. She continued going, but it seemed pointless. It was nothing but darkness. She paused and lowered her head in thought.  
This must be the darkness I've been keeping in my heart...I've kept this hidden for almost all of my life...this is why I'm so proned to darkness...why I'm meant to rule it.  
She fell to her knees and clasped both of her hands.  
_I...don't want to be here anymore. I want to be with my friends...Tailmon...my Oni-chan...and Takeru-kun. I want to be with him so badly...I want to be held in his arms and feel his lips again...but I'm stuck here!_  
Tears fell from her eyes as she gripped the sides of her skirt.  
_Takeru-kun..._

"Huh?" gasped Tailmon as she noticed two water droplets hit the ground in front of the gothic Hikari. She moved herself in front of her dark partner. Her mouth dropped when she saw something remarkable...the dark Hikari was crying.  
_She's crying?!_

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

What does Takeru have planned for the other chosens and Dark Hikari? Why is the Dark Hikari crying?

**Author's Note:** I've discovered that the hurricane isn't going to hit my part of Texas, which is a big relief for me since I can continue to update this fic. Woot!

Anyways...leave a review for me, pretty please!


	17. Together Again and Horoscopes

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Digimon.  
**Author's Note:** This chapter will focus mainly on the other Chosen Children. I assure you that the next chapter will be taking place with the two Hikari's and Tailmon. Sorry if this chapter seems boring, but I had to write it to make the story go along. 

_Italics mean thoughts..._

**Darkness and Light: Requiem** _cont..._

"My digivice is beeping," stated Yamato as he grabbed his digivice. Taichi did the same with his free hand.  
"Someone is by themself. There is only one signal," stated Taichi. He gripped Yamato's hand tighter. Yamato could tell what Taichi was thinking and shook his head.  
"It's not Hikari-chan. If it was, the signal would be pink since she had a D-3 digivice," explained Yamato. Taichi glanced at him and forced a smile.  
"Then who do you think it is?" he asked. Yamato glanced at his digivice again.  
"It's yellow, so it must be coming from a D-3. I'm assuming it's Iori," guessed Yamato. Taichi nodded his hand and leaned his body against Yamato's so they could be close as they walked. Yamato enjoyed the feeling and leaned his head on Taichi's.

"Two other chosens are nearby," reported Iori as he checked his digivice. Agumon and Gabumon tensed.  
"It's Taichi and Yamato!" cheered Agumon happily. Both Agumon and Gabumon started to run ahead of the others, quickly followed by them.  
"I can feel them," exhaled Gabumon as he and Agumon lead the others to a huge gap in the nearby cracks. As they got closer, more points started appearing on Iori's D-3.  
"All of the others must be getting really close too!" shouted Iori as they sped up.

"Others are getting closer, commented Yamato as he noticed more points on his digivice. "I think Iori is right above us," he said as he looked up.  
"Ready to climb up?" asked Taichi. Yamato glanced at him and smiled.  
"You're not going to let me fall, are you?" he asked. Taichi rubbed his right cheek against Yamato's left cheek.  
"What, do you want me to?" teased Taichi. Yamato gave him a soft punch to the head and then reached over to kiss him.  
"Okay, let's go," commanded Yamato as he let go of Taichi's hand as they two slowly started to climb up.

"Almost at the top!" cheered Miyako as Halsmon carried both her and Sora up to the top. All of the chosens and their flying digimon made it to the outside of the ridges. "Iori-chan!" shouted Sora as she saw Iori approaching from the distance. Koushiro pointed at the other digimon.  
"Hey, everyone else is with them! Tentomon!" yelled Koushiro. Thy all landed and were released from the digimon. All of the original chosens present ran to meet with their partners.  
"Piyomon!" cheered Sora as she ran towards the pink bird. "Gomamon! I haven't seen you for a year and a half!" roared a happy Joe as he met up with his digimon.  
"Palmon! It's been so long!" cried Mimi as she almost burst out into tears of joy. After even more re-introductions, the chosens set out to find the remaining four. To their suprised, the group got bigger when Joe turned around and made a discovery.  
"Taichi! Yamato!" shouted Joe as the others turned around to see the male pair pulling themselve's over a ledge.  
"You're alive! I'm so glad!" shouted Sora as everyone ran over to them. Agumon and Gabumon hugged their human partners.

"Good, they're all in one spot. This will make things much easier for me," stated Takeru as he used one hand to check his digivice and the other to grip Pegasusmon's fur.  
"How much further?" asked Pegasusmon. Takeru checked the coordinates on his D-Terminal.  
"Less than four miles. Keep an eye low," commanded Takeru. They continued their flight for a while, that is until small figures could be seen below. Takeru extended his hand to point at the moving figures. "Down there, Pegasusmon!" shouted Takeru. The horse digimon decended onto the ground gently.  
"Takeru! You're alright!" gasped Yamato as he ran towards Takeru, with the others following. Takeru stood in front of Pegasusmon with a forced smile on his face.  
"Yeah, it's me," he replied. They all stopped when they were only a few feet in front of him. He examined the group and smiled.  
"Wallace-kun, it's been a while. How have you been, and what are you doing here?" he asked. Wallace nodded and went over and shook hands with Takeru.  
"Same to you, and it's a long story. I came with Mimi. So, uh...where is that Hikari girl?" he asked, getting to the important facts. Takeru's smile instantly faded. "She's in the distance," he answered. Taichi's furrowed with confusion.  
"Wait, before we fell, I could have sworn she was with you. Why didn't you fall with us, and how do you know where she is? If you knew, wouldn't she have tried to kill you?" asked the Chosen of courage. Everyone's faces fell while Takeru clenched his fist.  
"Well, I happened to stay on flat ground by luck..." he started, knowing this much was true. "Hikari-chan continued to do the earthquake and I assume that she thought I fell, but in reality, Patamon and I managed to escape and follow her to where she dissapeared to. After seeing what it is that she was plotting, I managed to once again escape before she noticed me and I came searching for you all," he lied wittingly. Pegasusmon closed his eyes in disbelief of how Takeru could lie openly like that.  
"That's strange. Don't you think it would be a little hard to just have her not notice any of your actions? I mean, she's powerful as of now. It's also paculiar that she didn't kill us when she had the chance. Even Hikari-chan should have figured out that the mountain range was layered," suggested Ken.  
"I just got extremely lucky is all. Right now we need to get to where Hikari is hiding along with Tailmon," demanded Takeru as he turned around, hopefully to avoid any suspicion and questions.  
"Hold on a minute, Takeru-kun! How do we know that with her powers, she has the whole area under surveillance?" shouted Ryo. Takeru forced another smile on and glanced back at him.  
"Don't worry, she doesn't," assured Takeru as he turned back around and hopped on Pegasusmon's back again. Ryo wasn't very convinced, but shrugged it off. "Flight is the quickest way to get there, so everyone get out all of the flying digimon," commanded Takeru as he pulled Iori and Armadimon up with him. The other's took out their digivices.  
"Piyomon shinka...Birdramon!"  
"Tentomon shinka...Kabuterimon!"  
All of the chosens placed themselves with flying types and ascended into the air, following Pegasusmon. Takeru lowered his head in concern about Hikari's position at the moment and his plans for raiding the castle. There was a silence until Taichi spoke up so all of the other's could hear him.  
"I wonder if there is a way to get the old Hikari-chan back without harming her," he said above the crackling sounds of the wind. Ryo put a hand to his chin.  
"There is. Zhuqiaomon once told me that the Crest of Darkness is supposed to balance out the power of all of the positive crest. Is anyone familiar with the legend of yin and yang?" asked Ryo. Koushiro nodded.  
"Yeah, it's the chinese theory that positve and negative powers balance each other out to form equal harmony," he answered. Ryo nodded in return.  
"You see, all of the crest were formed to bring positive forces to creat and free the digimon sovereigns. However, the digital world would be at a lost without a negative. Therefore, the Crest of Darkness was born," he explained. Takeru perked his ears up to hear the rest of the explanation thoroughly.  
"Wait a minute, if there are a total of eight crest, then doesn't that theory mean that the Crest of Darkness equals the powers of all of the crest put together?" he asked. Ryo nodded.  
"Exactly. However, there are not only eight Crest, but a total of twelve plus that of Darkness," continued Ryo.  
"Twelve? Wait, there are more?" asked Taichi. Ryo nodded.  
"The positive crest goes as follows...Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Kindness, Miracles, Destiny, Hope, and Light. All are balanced out by that of the opposite of the Crest of Light...the Crest of Darkness," he stated.  
"Shouldn't the Crest of Light itself balance out the Crest of Darkness?" asked Koushiro. Ryo shook his head to explain further.  
"No, because if it did, then the other crest would be pointless, and not give the chosens the ability to have their digimon evolve to their perfection form. Also, it would be too much positive that there wouldn't be any harmony. The reason is that the Crest of Light and the Crest of Darkness put in one body forms Gemini," answered Ryo.  
"Gemini?" asked a confused Ken. Ryo pointed to the sky.  
"All of you are familiar with horoscopes right? Well, each crest acts like a part of the horoscope, each playing its part in the sky. Each original chosen has their own symbol that motivates the crest's powers. Taichi being Cancer. Yamato is Pisces, Sora being Sagittarius, Mimi is Libra, Koushiro is Taurus, Joe is Aquarius, Ken being Virgo, Wallace is Aries, Takeru is Leo, and Hikari is Gemini," he explained as he closed his eyes and grabbed his shirt. "And I being the final one, Scorpio. Wallace, Ken, and I are also part of the original chosens," he explained. Wallace pointed to himself.  
"Me? But I don't have a crest," he protested. Ryo shook his head.  
"Haven't you ever held a digimental? I was aware that a while back, you activated the Digimental of Miracles. That is your crest," he explained Wallace gazed in surprise as Ryo pointed to himself.  
"And my crest is the Crest of Destiny," he finished. Yamato shook his head.  
"Wait, I'm still confused. What is this about Hikari being Gemini?" he asked.  
"Simple, Gemini is two beings, or rather twins. One being light and the other being dark. The twins of Gemini are Castor and Pollux. The good Hikari, which all of you have known, is Castor. The dark side of her, is Pollux. They live in one body, being the reflection of the other. Six years ago, the eight originals gave up their crest to free the sovereigns right?" asked Ryo. Everybody else, minus Wallace, Miyako, Iori, and Daisuke, all nodded. "When the Crest were released, the positive powers were restored, but the negative also had to be restored as well, so it replenished itself at the same time. This means that Hikari dark side had awaken," finished Ryo. Takeru's eyes widened.  
"That's why she was tied to the powers of darkness ever since then, isn't it? Thats the explanation of why she started to have dreams of the Dark Ocean, and why she's the way she is now," he shouted. Ryo frowned.  
"I'm afraid it is. However, if we can manage to use all eleven good crest, maybe we can get the old Hikari back," he said as he smiled and gave Takeru a victory sign.

_Takeru...kun...please...come and get me out of this prison...I want to be with you...hold me...don't let this darkness win...  
_Hikari layed inside her mirror prison in the darkness and hugged herself, tears running down her cheeks. Her face stared up into the black abyss.  
_I miss everyone...I want you to help me...you...Oni-chan...Tailmon...everyone...I want to see them all again..._

"Dammit!" screamed the Dark Hikari as she banged her fist against the cold, hard floor. Tailmon stepped back as she continued to watch the holder of Darkness go into a breakdown against her will.  
_Stop crying Hikari!_

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Will everyone be able to use their crest to stop the Dark Hikari? Will they be able to free the good Hikari form her mirror prison? Will Takeru actually carry on with his plot? Find out later! 

**Author's Note**: Phew, this was a long chapter, but it wasnecessary. I'll try to make the next one more climatic and interesting.

Leave me reviews! Please!


	18. Trust In Iori

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Digimon. 

_Italics mean thoughts or the good Hikari's conversations with her Dark Half..._

**Darkness and Light: Requiem** _cont..._

As Hikari's loneliness grew, her body felt as though she was sinking, and she was stripped down to nothing. She closed her eyes and searched her heart for a cure to escape her mirror barrier.  
_Where am I?_  
She opened her eyes to find that she was floating in what looked like space, without the planets. It was complete darkness, but with tiny sparks of light that looked like stars. She had no clothes and her hair was floating everywhere as if there was no gravity. One of the specks of light floated towards her.  
_This is light...the light that I need to bring out again. I get it, I started to let darkness take over me, and this is the only light I let remain. Maybe if I let love and hope take control of my heart, then maybe...  
_Suddenly, the spark got bigger and the abyss started to turn white. Soon, all of the darkness was swallowed up by light. Hikari's eyes turned from dimness into that of hopeful ones.  
_This is...!_  
"Huh?!" gasped Hikari as her eyes flicked upen. She was sweating and her face was wet from tears. She sat up and noticed that she had clothes on again. She was still inside the mirror.  
"Was all of that a dream? Or something more?" she asked herself as she stood up and walked back over to the mirror.

"Ugh...Hikari must have had a glimps of the world inside her heart," said the Dark Hikari as she kneeled and grabbed her dress in the chest area. She clenched her hand on the floor while using it to balance herself. Tailmon raised a hand in concern.  
"Hikari, what's wrong?" she asked. The bearer of Darkness glanced up at her and smiled, while panting in pain.  
"Heh, something that I have to watch out for. Don't worry, I'm still here," she said slyly as she stood up and took a deep breath in.  
_I have to be careful, Hikari is trying her hardest to burry me again, and shy may have found out how. All Takeru needs to do is bring me the other chosens. He still has no idea why I didn't kill them..._  
She turned around and started to slowly make her way up a staircase, leaving Tailmon behind.

_When I got the Crest of Darkness back from the Digimental,_ _I had visions of the American chosen and the Chosen of Sincerity here. Therefore, I had no choice but to spare the chosens for a while. In the meantime I realized that I could use Vamdemon's castle as a portal to unleash my powers into both worlds. If I use the powers of all of the twelve crest, I can use it as a substitute for the cards needed to open the gateway..._

The Dark Hikari took a turn as she made her way into another hall.  
_Since they would all come in one place together, I could use Takeru as a scapegoat to easily lead them to me. Once I get ahold of their crest, I'll open the gate, then destroy the remaining chosens. After the portal is open, I'll destroy the crest as well so that no harmony exist, and the worlds will be in ruins while I make them both mine. I won't fail this time...  
_She stood in front of the dark, woodened door that contained the mirror. She grasped the doornob and slowly turned it, motioning herself inside the room. She made her way over to the mirror and smirked, while the image inside grimmaced.  
"Bored in there? Don't worry, I'll reunite you with your lover soon," she assured.

_"I know your weakness..."_  
"Doesn't matter. Since you're stuck in the mirror, you can't say anything to the chosens. It's pointless. Besides, if you kill me, you'd be commiting suicide"  
_"One sacrifice is worth the prosperity of thousand's of lives."_  
The Dark Hikari banged her fist against the sturdy glass. "You wouldn't dare!"  
The good Hikari grinned and grabbed her shirt. She lowered her head in thought about her phone conversation with Takeru the day before.  
_I will...Takeru promised me..._

"It's up ahead!" shouted Taichi as he pointed at the familiar castle he was inside of long ago. Takeru frowned and glanced back at Iori.  
"Iori-kun," whispered Takeru so that only Iori could hear and no one else. He looked up at him to gaze straight into his eyes.  
"What is it?" he asked. Takeru gave him a look that wanted Iori to understand and not over react.  
"Listen, when we get to the castle, I'm going to fight everyone," he replied. Iori's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything, as he wanted Takeru to continue. "I lied on most of the things I told everyone. However, there is a good reason why I did. I want you to do me a favor to help us all. You don't have a crest, so Hikari won't be seeing much interest in you, so I want you to sneak into the castle when no body is noticing. I want you to search in all of the rooms till you find a mirror," explained Takeru.  
"A mirror?" asked Iori, not knowing where Takeru was going. Takeru nodded.  
"Yes, you'll understand when you see it. I want you to try to bring that mirror to us, without the Dark Hikari noticing. If what Ryo says is true, I'm going to want that mirror so we can use our crest to free the good Hikari. I'll try to explain everything else later, but I need you to do this for me and trust me on this," he pleaded. Iori frowned.  
"Why me?" he asked. Takeru smiled his first real smile in a while.  
"Who else should I go to? Daisuke would over react, and Miyako would give herself away and probably deny this task. You're my jogress partner, and I can trust you with anything. Please, do this for me. I've been planning this for a while," he said seriously, giving Iori truthful eyes. Iori gulped and nodded.  
"Okay, you can count on me," he finally agreed. Takeru smiled, showing him his appreciation.  
"Thanks. Just don't tell anyone else. Even if it means that they'll try to kill me and Patamon," explained Takeru. The chosens were in feet of the castle now, and decended onto flat ground. "We're here," stated Miyako as she and Mimi climbed off of Halsmon's back. Takeru got off of Pegasusmon and stuck out both hands.  
"Don't do anything yet. We're going to have to be extremely cautious," muttered Takeru. Daisuke raised and eyebrow.  
"Why? Let's just bust in and get to Hikari-chan," he demanded. Takeru gave him a serious look and shook his head.  
"Easier said than done, Daisuke-kun," warned Takeru as he heeded the huge closed doors behind him. Pegasusmon reverted back to Patamon and flew on top of Takeru's shoulder. Yamato tilted his head in confusion.  
"Then what are we supposed to do then?" he asked. Takeru lowered his head so his bangs could cover his eyes. Miyako frowned as she raised an arm out to Takeru.  
"Takeru-kun?" she mumbled. Takeru clenched his fist and sighed. After a short moment of depression, he forced a smiled and glanced back up.  
"Fight me," he stated. The eyes of all of the other's widened.  
"WHAT?!" screamed Daisuke in anger. Takeru grabbed his digivice and glanced over at Iori to give him a ready signal.  
"You heard me, I'm not going to let any of you pass. If you want to enter, you're going to have to get passed me and Patamon," he explained as he held his digivice up to Patamon. Patamon trembled at first from the thought of what he was about to do, but knew it was for the best and oblidged.  
"Patamon shinka...Angemon!"

"Hmm...it seems as though they're here. Well, I must leave you for now, but I have to go and greet our guest," uttered the Dark Hikari as she turned around to exit the room. As she grabbed the door handle, she glanced back at Hikari, who was glaring at her. "Don't try anything stupid," she warned as she opened the door and departed, leaving her light counterpart. She grabbed her crest and released more dark energy, and teleported herself to the floor where Tailmon stood. Tailmon glanced at her.  
"Hikari, the others came," she stated. Hikari nodded and used her powers to open the door.  
"Go help out Takeru and take down the chosen digimon," commanded the dark Hikari.

"Huh? The doors are opening?" screeched Mimi as the doors started to suddenly open. Takeru ignored the doors as he engaged in a serious staring contest with the other chosens.  
"Fight you? Are you nuts? Don't tell me that you are betraying us too! You planned all of this didn't you?!" shrieked Daisuke. Yamato glanced at the opening doors and then back at his younger brother.  
"This can't be. Not you Takeru...please tell me it's not true," he pleaded. Takeru darted his eyes away from his brother's and aimed them at the ground. "Sorry everyone, but...I have to do this!" he shouted as he pointed his finger over at Daisuke as a signal to have Angemon charge. Angmon sprinted towards Pialdramon and tackled him. Everyone gasped.  
"Paildramon!" screeched both Ken and Daisuke simultaniously. Takeru glanced over at Iori and nodded at him. Iori understood and grabbed Armadimon's hand and tugged himself away from Takeru. Taichi glared at Takeru.  
"Takeru-kun! Why are you doing this?!" he screamed as Agumon braced himself. Takeru started to tremble as he avoided everyone's gazes.  
_I'm really sorry..._

_To Be Continued..._

_

* * *

_

Will Iori be able to get the mirror successfully? Will the others agree to fight Takeru and Tailmon? Find out later.

Review this chapter for me please. I got lots of reviews for the previous one, and no, I didn't research the horoscopes. I just happen to know lots about Gemini and the names of the twins.


	19. Mission Rescue Light Hikari

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Digimon.  
**Author's Note**: This is very important, Mega in the english version of the series is known as "Ultimate" in Japan. They changed "Perfection" to "Ultimate" in the English dub. Please understand that. Ultimate means Mega. Understand? Good. 

_Italics mean thoughts..._

**Darkness and Light: Requiem**_ cont..._

"Angemon!" shouted Takeru as he raised his hand, signaling for him to charge at the remaining digimon. "Heaven's Knuckle!" yelled Angemon as he used his attack to assult Birdramon. "Birdramon!" screamed Sora as she ran over to her digital partner. "Takeru, stop this!" screamed Miyako. The other digimon chose to continue running ahead, but where blocked off by a familiar chosen digimon. "Kitty Punch!" gasped Tailmon as she punched all of the digimon that came within reach of Takeru.  
"Tailmon!" screeched Mimi. Tailmon and Angemon continued their assults on the other chosen digimon. Tears developed in Yamato's eyes as she whiped his head to face Takeru's. "Stop this Takeru! We don't want to fight you!" demanded Yamato. Takeru frowned and signaled Angemon to charge again. "I don't want to fight as much as either of you, however I must. I can not allow you to enter the castle," stated Takeru. Ryo's face scowled as he stepped foward.  
"Then why did you bring us here?!" he demanded. Angemon and Tailmon continued to block the digimon from the doors and Takeru. "I only brought you to the outside of the castle. I wasn't going to let you in. I only brought you so she can get what she wants form you," explained Takeru. Taichi's eyes widened.  
"She? Then you must mean Hikiar-chan right?!" screamed Taichi. His body was trembling. "Precicely. Me, the true form of Hikari-chan," said a voice from the inside of the castle. Takeru turned around to come to meet the eyes of the girl he dispised for seperating him from his true love.  
"Hikari-chan!" screamed Taichi as tears began to fall from his eyes. In the mist of all the suspence, all of the chosen children failed to notice the absence of a chosen in particular.

"Is it clear?" asked Armadimon as Iori glanced over the corner of the castle. "Yeah, come on," replied Iori as he turned his body to walk in front of back wall of the gigantic castle. They stopped in the middle of the path and glanced up above themselves. They darted their eyes to a window. "I wonder if we can somehow reach high enough to get through that window up there. We can't afford to take the bottom floor, since we'd risk getting caught," explained Iori. Armadimon thought about it for a while until a suggestion came to his mind.  
"Iori, I have an idea," he stated. Iori's eyes widened with surprise as he glanced down at him.  
"You do?" he asked. Armadimon nodded and put a claw to his mouth.  
"We'd have to be quiet when doing this though. I have to evolve to my adult form and lift you up. Simple enough," he explained. Iori nodded in agreement.  
"Okay, go for it," he replied. "Armadimon shinka...Ankylomon"  
Iori climbed up on Ankylomon's back and shimmied himself to Ankylomon's hard head. He stuck out his arms to keep his balance as Ankylomon carefully, but quietly raised his head to it's fullest extent. Iori's stretched his arms the rest of the way and grabbed the edge of the window. He brought up his legs to completely motion himself on the window and used his hands to slide the window open. Once completely in, Ankylomon lowered himself again and glanced up at his human parter who stuck his head out of the castle wall.  
"Ankylomon, revert back to Armadimon and go hide somewhere. If I find a rope or something, I'll let it down so you can climb up. If not, then I'll just come with the mirror that Takeru-san wants," explained Iori. Ankylomon obeyed and went to hide behind a huge tree, slightly motioning his head so he could keep watch over the window.

"Please Takeru-kun...be okay and hurry up. Don't let her obtain any of the crest. She's already got both of mine, don't let her reach the others," said the good Hikari to herself. She kneeled down and sat on her legs. She put her hands on her knees and continued to stare out of the mirror, which was her only source of light. It was still pretty dim though, making it hard for her to notice everything in the room. "I wonder, if she does manage to get ahold of the other crest and things go according to her plan, will I be stuck here forever? What is my dark side going to do to me? I know she can't harm me," she said to herself.

"I wonder where this mirror that Takeru-san wants is located. I don't want to mindlessly walk into random rooms," said Iori to himself as he walked out of the current room he was in and into the hall. He looked above his head to notice something bizzarre. "An upside down staircase? This castle is like a maze," he commented while amazed. He continued his stroll until coming to another door. "Maybe it's in here," he whispered to himself as he gripped the door handle.

"Both Tailmon and my other half are down underneath this room, and I can't help. I feel so useless," she stressed to herself as she jerked her head towards her knees. She heard a creek in the room and glanced up to see someone entering the room. "Iori-chan!" she shouted to herself. "Hmm... it's dim in here. I hope this mirror is big enough for me to see it, yet not too big so I can carry it all the way on my back," said Iori to himself. **(Author's Note:** Remember, this story takes place a almost two years and a half after the 02 series, so Iori isn't as small as he used to be)  
"Please look this way Iori-chan!" shouted Hikari, acknowledging the fact that no one could hear her except her dark half. She stood up on both legs and started banging her fist against the glass. Iori heard the banging and jerked his head over in the direction the noise was coming from. There he saw a tall mirror, but that wasn't the only thing he saw.  
"Hikari-san?!" he shrieked as he ran over and pressed his hands to the glass. "How, what, why-!" he stuttered as he examined the girl imprisoned behind the glass of the mirror. Hikari was aparently talking, but no voice was heard. Iori pointed to his ear and shook his head, showing her that he couldn't hear her. "I can't hear you," he said. Hikari closed her mouth and pointed one of her fingers to the window of the room where the only light was shining through. She then pointed to the door that Iori entered and pointed to herself. "You're saying that something is happening outside and that you want me to take you through that door that I came in, right?" questioned Iori. Hikari smiled and nodded. Iori gulped and reached over to grab the frame of the mirror. "Okay, easy does it," he mumbled to himself as he slowly inched the mirror off of the floor. Hikari stepped back away from the glass, and noticed that the scenery on the other side of the glass was moving, but not her. Iori turned his head and noticed some rope on the floor. He put the mirror down for a minute, as he grabbed the rope and put it around his arm. He re-lifted the mirror and slowly but steadily moved his way to the room that he came in through.  
_Please be ready Armadimon. I'm going to need your help with this..._

"Now Tailmon, help Angemon by keeping those digimon out of my way," commanded the Dark Hikari as she held up her hand. Taichi and Yamato grimmaced at the thought of both of their siblings betraying them, and swallowed their pride.  
"That's it, I've had enough!" shouted Taichi as he held up his digivice.  
"Me too!" yelled Yamato. He and Taichi held up their digivices simultaniously and a light engulfed their digimon partners.  
"Agumon warp evolve to... WarGreymon!"  
"Garurumon warp evolve to...MetalGarurumon!"  
"WarGreymon...MetalGarurumon...jogress shinka...Omegamon!"  
Omegamon stood in front of both Taichi and Yamato. Takeru trembled at the sight of the high leveled Ultimate Digimon. "Stop this now, both of you. If you continue this, we'll have Omegamon attack both of your digimon," warned Taichi. Hikari smirked.  
"Do you honestly think that I'm afraid of that? You really underestimate me Oni-chan," she teased as she raised her hand. "My crest has more powers than that of the Four Masters combined," she stated. She let out another strong wave of dark energy and blew Omegamon away. All of the chosens, including Takeru, shielded their eyes from the harsh winds, while trying their hardest to keep their balance.  
"Her power is amazing," shouted Ryo as he tried to glance over at Hikari. Once the wind dyed down, the chosens stared at Hikari with their mouths opened.  
"Impressive don't you think?" boasted Hikari. Taichi trembled as he met the eyes of his younger sister.  
"How did you do that?" he asked seriously. Yamato ran over to check up on Omegamon, while the other chosens checked up on their digimon as well. Hikari put a finger to her lip and tilted her head.  
"You got your secrets, I got mine," she replied sarcastically. "Want to see more?" she asked as she raised her left hand and snapped. The crest started glowing a dark light, as the ground beneath all of the chosens began shaking.  
"What's happening?" screeched Wallace as he gripped onto Kokomon for safety while kneeling over Terriermon. Out of no where, vine-like trees sprouted out of the ground, wrapping all of the chosens, minus Takeru and Hikari, and lifting them all into the air by a few feet. They vines were wrapped around them so tightly, that none of them could wiggle themselves out.  
"What is this?!" screeched Taichi as he tried to escape from the vines. Hikari smiled and walked over to the vine that held him.  
"That's none of your concern right now, Oni-chan. All you need to know is that I'm just going to take something from you in a bit," she said. She turned around to face Takeru. "Well done. You brought them here for me," she said gracefully. Takeru put on a smug expression and whiped his head to the side to avoid her gaze.  
"I didn't do it for you. I did it for the girl I love," he replied rudely. Hikari smiled and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Takeru dear, I am the girl you love. She is me, and I'm her," she said seductively. She took her hand and roughly gripped his chin, and turned his head so that her eyes could meet directly with his. "I really don't want to kill you. Especially since my other side definitely wouldn't like that," she said as she licked her lips and brought them close to his. Yamato who overheard this, tried to struggle his way out of the vines and shouted.  
"Get away from my brother!" shrieked Yamato. Hikari paused as her lips were only a milimeter apart from Takeru's and smirked. She moved her eyes to glace over at the vine that contained Yamato.  
"Oh, what gives you the right to tell me who to stay away from? I should probably be the one telling YOU to stay away from MY brother!" she shouted in return. Everyone's eyes widened.  
"What?!" screeched both Taichi and Yamato in unison. Hikari smirked as she backed away from Takeru, who too was in shock.  
"Oh come on Oni-chan...I'm your sister, of course I'd figure out how you and Yamato feel about each other. Don't be shy about it," uttered Hikari.  
"You...bitch," cried Mimi as she tried to struggle out of the vines. Hikari glared at her.  
"My crest gave me that ability. I know everyone's secrets. Even yours, Mimi," she muttered happily as she exchanged glances from Mimi to Koushiro. Mimi's face paled, followed by the others.  
"Please...don't," she pleaded. Hikari smiled and nodded. "Okay, secrets should stay secrets. Even though my opposite would surely keep her mouth shut. Anyways, enough about that, time for me to get what I need from the nine of you original chosens."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Will Iori be able to help Hikari and make it to the other chosens in time? Will the Dark Hikari take the crest from the Original Chosens then kill them? Find out later.

Review this chapter please. I need inspiration for the next few chapters.


	20. Revelation of the Two Tailmons

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, if i did...this would be an episode, not a fanfic.

**Author's Note:** I'm baaaaaaaack! I went out of town these past two days, and school started for me today. So, I won't be able to update often like how I have been doing, so I bid myself luck on finishing this soon. Anyway, on with the fun!

_Italics mean thoughts..._

**Darkness and Light: Requiem** _cont..._

"Ugh!" groaned Taichi as he tried to struggle out of the vines that wrapped him tightly. Takeru shut his eyes tightly and clenched his fist with his head hung low.  
_Please Iori-kun...hurry up!_  
"So...which crest should I take first? How about..." started Hikari as turned towards Koushiro, "Knowledge...or maybe..." she then turned towards Sora, "Love?" she finished with a mischevious grin. All of their faces paled as Joe decided to speak up.  
"But...we gave up our crest to the sovereigns," mumbled Joe. Hikari shifted her eyes in his direction and smirked.  
"That may be, however, the crest's true power lives within the holder. Maybe Takeru can explain it to you better than I can, right Takeru-kun?" she asked as she turned towards his back and smiled. "After all, he did use it to stop me last time," she commented. Takeru winced at the thought of how he didn't think of it before. Yamato gritted his teeth and complained.  
"Well, if he was able to use it last time to stop you, then we still can!" shouted Yamato. Hikari shook her head and waved her finger.  
"Even so, none of you chosens are in any position to use your crest. All of you don't have any control over them now. For example, where's Oni-chan's courage in expressing how he feels towards you around others? He DOES have the crest of Courage after all," she stated. Yamato and Taichi gloomed.  
"Well, I'm sure Takeru should still be able to use his then!" yelled the American chosen. Hikari turned to Wallace and furrowed her eyebrows.  
"Oh, true, but Takeru-kun isn't in that position right now, especially since I got something he wants and needs. Nor you for that matter, since you, Ryo, and Ken never released the powers of their crest, all of you are helpless. Don't get your hopes too high," hissed Hikari. Wallace closed his mouth tight and gripped Kokomon who was tied up along with him. Takeru stared up at the castle, hoping that the youngest of the chosen is doing his part flawlessly.  
_Iori-kun...what's taking so long? Whatever you do, please don't get caught with Hikari-chan..._  
"I've decided! The first crest I'm going to take is going to be the one that belongs to the American! The Crest of Miracles!" announced Hikari, instantly getting Takeru's attention. Both Wallace and Takeru gasped.  
"WHAT?!" shrieked Wallace. Hikari raised her hands and made a triangle shape with her thumbs touching at the tips, and the rest of her fingers spread. She pressed the shape over her black crest and closed her eyes. Wallace tried really hard to wiggle out of the vines that bounded him, but it was of no use. Daisuke panicked and screamed.  
"STOP!" he shouted, making Paildramon raise his head off of the ground an inch. Hikari grimmaced at glanced at him with her hands still in position.  
"Arrogant fool, you made me loose my concentration. I'll silence you," she said as she commanded the vine to grip him tigher. Daisuke let out a yelp of pain, making the other chosens tremble.  
"Daisuke-kun!" screamed Miyako. Hikari glared daggers at her.  
"Silence, or else you're next," she warned as she closed her eyes once again. Miyako gasped, but she didn't obey.  
"Hikari-chan! Don't do this! You're my jogress partner, and one of the closest friends I have. I know you're better than this! Even if you get the Crest and take over the worlds, what is that going to get you? Besides, it's not like I can do anything! I don't have a crest!" shrieked Miyako. Hikari, who was tired of the interuptions, broke from her position and snapped her fingers. Once again, she commanded the vines to tighten, this time around Miyako. Miyako gasped from the pain and shook her head.  
"True, you don't have a crest, so I'm just going to have to kill you and the other two non-crest owning chosens after I take their crest. Quit interupting my concentration or else I'll get rid of you and the other two before I do the others," she warned. She grinned at her manevolently and examined all of the chosen children one by one. "Keep talking, and then I'll kill you first, followed by Daisuke-kun, and then-" she paused in mid-sentence when she finally noticed something unusual about the group. Takeru also seemed to notice her reaction as he read her mind.  
_Iori-kun is missing. How have I not noticed? That is unless...!_  
The other chosens noticed her sudden change of expression as they too just realized that Iori was no longer present. Hikari gave an angry glare as she turned aroun to face Takeru.  
"Where is the youngest chosen? Where is Iori-kun?" she demanded as she walked up to him and stood within inches of his body, glaring into his eyes.  
"I don't know," he replied bluntly. Hikari clenched her fist.  
"Don't lie to me! I know you are, remember, I can look into your heart to find your secrets, and my crest is telling me that you are lying. Where is he?" she demanded again. Takeru turned his head away to hide his hesitation.  
"I'm not lying. I really don't know. He probably escaped during my battle with the others," suggested Takeru. Hikari raised her hand again, unleashing another dark wave, pushing him into the castle door.  
"Takeru!" shouted both Yamato and Angemon simultaniously. Angemon and Tailmon rushed over to Takeru's side to help him up. Takeru winced from the pain as Hikari smiled.  
"I know you already know how that feels. No matter, even if he isn't here right now, he won't be able to stop me from taking the crest," she cheered as she turned back around to look at Wallace. She put her hands together in the triangle position again and closed her eyes. Wallace gasped as he tried even harder to free himself from the plant. Hikari's Dark crest started to glow a familiar dark light. The other chosens tried also tried to free themselves, but it was hopeless at this point. "N-No..." gasped Wallace. Hikari's body was surrounded by a dark wind as she started to chant.  
"Grant me the power of the Crest of Miracles," she said to herself. Wallace started to pant from pain as his body was engulfed by a dark colored wind. On his forehead appeared the Crest of Miracles. (**Author's Note**: If you read my previous fic "Darkness and Light", Takeru and Hikari's crest appear on their foreheads in a similar fashion)  
"Please stop!" he pleaded as his body trembled from the pain. The crest on his forehead was just about to depart from his body until.  
"GOLD RUSH!" shouted a familiar voice from the corner of the castle. Some drill-like weapons cut through the vines that held Wallace and Mimi. Hikari gasped and whiped her head in the direction the drills came from. "Iori-kun! Digmon!" cheered Takeru. Iori raised his hand again to singal Digmon to free the others. Wallace and Takeru ran over to grip the dark Hikari. Digmon unleashed more Gold Rush attacks to free the others as he was told.  
"Arigato Iori-kun, that was a close one," gasped Miyako in relief. Iori glanced over at the Dark Hikari and widened his eyes in disbelief.  
"Huh? Wait, what is Hikari-san doing there?! She was with me just a minute ago!" shrieked Iori. Ryo glanced at Dark Hikari then at Iori in confusion.  
"What are you talking about? She was with us all of the time," questioned Ryo. Iori shook his head.  
"No, Hikari-san is with me, but in her regular school uniform," answered Iori. Hikari used her crest to use dark winds to blow Takeru and Wallace off of her.  
"Enough!" shouted Hikari. She glanced at Tailmon and pointed towards Iori. "Tailmon, destroy him and his digimon!" she commanded. Tailmon hesitated for a moment and then slowly nodded. She walked over to where the chosens stood and braced herself. She didn't feel like fighting the one's she fought along side with, for she thought about the words Patamon said to her earlier.  
You are to protect the Hikari of Light, not Darkness... Help them get the good Hikari back.  
She frowned charged towards Digmon. She used her tailring to power her attack, but was held back when she heard the cry of someone.  
_"Tailmon, don't!"_ screamed a voice in her head. She stopped in her tracks and looked around.  
"Huh? Where is she? Was that really her?" she asked out loud. The other chosens gave her a confused stare.

Hikari, who was still inside the mirror, held her crest up to her lips, locked in a prayer position. The mirror was behind the corner of the castle, barely enough to be hidden from the view of the others. She prayed into the crest to Tailmon. (**Author's Note:** Think about Digimon Adventure 01 when Takeru and Hikari used their crest to talk to the angels during the fight with Vandemon)  
"Tailmon, don't fight the others. She's not the Hikari you protect. I am. She separated us from our one body," explained Hikari into the Crest of Light.

Tailmon whiped her head in many directions to find the light Hikari. The dark Hikari grimmaced and crossed her arms.  
"Why did you stop? Who are you talking about?" questioned the dark chosen. Tailmon glanced at her.  
"You're not my partner. You are, but you're not," stated Tailmon in a low tone. The Dark Hikari's eyes widened.  
"I see. You discovered that huh? Then my light side must be around," commented the bearer of Darkness as she stared down at the feline digimon. She then glanced over at Takeru who was getting ahold of his grip.  
"All of this was your doing, wasn't it?" she interogated. Takeru glared at her, while the other chosens stood by quietly to hear. Iori walked away from the group to the corner of the castle to get something.  
"So what if it was? I know you knew I was going to do this," hissed Takeru. Hikari raised a hand towards Tailmon.  
"I know, but I didn't think you would come up with something this intelligent. Anyways, I guess I'll have to get my loyal digimon to get her grip together and do what she's told," stated Hikari. Tailmon trembled and took a few steps back. "What do you mean by that?" mumbled Tailmon. Hikari gave an evil smile and activated her crest.  
"Simple, unleash your dark side once again, but this time go deep into your powers, even if that means I have to do to you what I did to myself," replied Hikari. A bright light was unleashed from Hikari's body, blinding all of the chosens, and wrapping itself around Tailmon. Tailmon shrieked and was split into two beings...Tailmon and BlackTailmon. The light died down, and all of the chosens rubbed their eyes. The white Tailmon examined her paws and then looked over at her dark half. The other chosens gasped as the witnessed two similar digimon standing face to face with each other.  
"This is-!" shrieked Takeru, as he tried to search for the right words to finish his sentence. Tailmon's eyes widened as her dark counterpart grinned viciously to her light half. The Dark Hikari smirked and raised her hands to her side.  
"Everyone, I would like you to meet MY partner, BlackTailmon!"

_To Be Continued..._

_

* * *

_

Will BlackTailmon alone destroy the other chosens? Will the Dark Hikari obtain the other crest? Will the light Hikari be freed from her mirror prison? Find out next chapter.

**Author's Note:** I plan to update chapter two of 100 Love Letters and Digimon Prelude sometime this week, since I already got a few parts of the next chapters written already. Please support me. I also apologize for all of my typos lately and the late updating.

Anyways, leave me lots of reviews!


	21. Bearer of Light Finally Released

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Digimon.  
**Author's Note:** This chapter contains a bit PataGato/PataTail (AngeAnge) coupling. Also, remember that in a previous chapter that I perfer _HolyAngemon_ over the name_ MagnaAngemon_, since I saw the series in Japanese. 

_Italics mean thoughts..._

**Darkness and Light: Requiem** _cont..._

"This can't be...it's almost like the last time, only there is two Tailmons this time!" screeched Takeru to himself as he held his stomach. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of complete opposites facing in front of each other. Hikari turned to Takeru and smirked.  
"What's with the face? You've seen BlackTailmon before," stated Hikari as BlackTailmon braced herself. "Well sure, but not facing the other Tailmon!" shrieked Takeru. Tailmon kept her eyes in an anger filled daze with BlackTailmon while her thoughts still revolved around Hikari and her darkside.  
"Where is MY Hikari?" asked Tailmon as she kept her eyes locked with BlackTailmon's. The dark Hikari smiled and crossed her arms.  
"Obviously not with me since you know now that we are seperated. However, the person you should be asking that question to is Takeru-kun. He knew all along that Hikari and I were no longer one, yet one and the same through spirit," explained the gothic Hikari. Iori stepped foward from the group.  
"What exactly is going on?! Hikari was with me, inside the mirror! You must be an imposter!" he shouted. The dark Hikari still kept her attention on Tailmon.  
"True, Hikari was with you, but I'm her. I'm no imposter. She and I are the same. The Hikari you have with you is my light side. I seperated our minds so that I could be dominate. I'm the true inner Hikari, everything she is and not," she explained. Takeru leaned his back against the castle wall to comfort himself from the pain inflicted on him. Taichi and the others were still confused.  
"I still don't understand," he mumbled. Hikari closed her eyes and grimmaced.  
"You don't need to. Now, enough talk. BlackTailmon, show your light side who is supreme in the heart and in strength," commanded gothic Hikari as she pointed towards Tailmon. Tailmon tensed as she braced herself for combat. BlackTailmon started to slowly motion towards Tailmon, but was suddenly blocked by a tall figure.  
"Stop, she is in no condition to fight. Hikari isn't with her, so I won't let you harm her," said Angemon boldly. Tailmon's eyes widened at his courage to stand up for her. "Angemon..." whispered Tailmon as she looked up at Angemon's back. Takeru gave a determined look and nodded in approvement of his intrusion.  
"Arrogant angel, you'll pay for intruding my battle. I'll kill you for this," warned BlackTailmon as she grimmaced and jumped up. She charged towards Angemon, knocking him in the chest, forcing him a few inches back. Tailmon gasped as Takeru gritted his teeth.  
"Angemon, be careful to not harm BlackTailmon! If she's hurt, you might possibly hurt Tailmon!" warned Takeru. The Dark Hikari smiled to herself.  
_He doesn't have a clue..._  
BlackTailmon used her tailring to power glove and charged towards Angemon again, landing another blow, sending him into the castle wall. "Angemon!" gasped Tailmon. Takeru made and attempt to run over to Angemon, but was cut off by another dark wind by Hikari. Tailmon felt tears developing in her eyes as she saw the duo of hope struggle to protect her and the good Hikari. BlackTailmon used her tailring again to power another attack.  
"You should give up, since I have my tailring, I'm more powerful now," suggested BlackTailmon. Angemon used his staff to straighten himself.  
"N..No...I will protect Tailmon. She's been innocent this whole time. I'll try, even on the brink of death," muttered Angemon. Tailmon's eyes widened as she pressed her paws together.  
_Angemon is suffering to protect me...I need to help him...I need strength!  
"You have strength Tailmon..."_ said Hikari's voice in her head. Tailmon raised her head and gasped.  
"Hikari?!" panted Tailmon to herself. She flicked her head again to find Hikari. All she saw was an angel getting beaten and eleven stunned children. BlackTailmon punched Angemon again, making him slam into the ground, right in front of Tailmon, getting her attention once again.  
"_Come to me Tailmon, and we'll take on the darkness together..."_ said Hikari inside Tailmon's mind. Unexpectedly, the dark Hikari gasped.  
"I feel her, she's right under our noses," whispered Hikari. She started to walk in a direction towards the right corner of the castle. She stopped when she stood in front of the dumbfounded chosens. "Out of my way, or else you'll end up like Takeru-kun," demanded the gothic Hikari. The other chosens, too terrified to respond, cleared a path for her. Iori stiffened as he recalled a certain glass object hidden there. Takeru gasped as he made his way over the chosens, his body trembling. Tailmon was too engaged in interest with the one-sided battle between the angel and her dark half, to notice dark Hikari depart.  
"Angemon...stand up please," begged Tailmon as she went over and used her paws to help Angmon stand up. BlackTailmon approached the two digimon and smirked.  
"Are we done? You won't fight me, I might as well kill you here," stated BlackTailmon. Tailmon furrowed her eyebrows together as she stepped in front of Angemon and held her arms out.  
"Enough, this is my fight, not his. I need to find my inner strength and take you down, even if it means suicide," demanded Tailmon. Angemon gasped at her words. The chosens, minus Takeru, decided to follow the Dark Hikari. Takeru glanced back at the angel and two feline digimon and leaned on the castle wall. He examined the setting and noticed almost all of the digimon injured or unconcious. An idea hit Takeru as he glanced back over at BlackTailmon.  
"BlackTailmon, before you decide to destroy my digimon, don't you think you should see if your partner changes her mind or needs you?" asked Takeru, getting her attention. BlackTailmon gave him a quizical look and walked over to him, past Angemon and Tailmon. She sent him an evil glare before passing him and following the chosen children. Takeru gave his attention back to the two digimon and smiled.  
"Come on you too, we're going to get Hikari-chan back," he said. The other two nodded, as Angemon raised himself off of the ground and walked towards Takeru.

The Dark Hikari shifted her head in many directions as she walked towards a huge tree. The other chosen followed, but not so close as to have her notice and attack them.  
"Did Iori-kun and Takeru-kun think they could really take her from me? She's me for Pete's sake!" pouted Dark Hikari as she used her crest to navigate her.

_Oh no...she's coming this way...please Tailmon, hear me out...come quickly!_  
The footsteps and rustling of the dirt got louder as the good Hikari pressed her body against the glass. From behind the mirror came a dark figure to stand in front of the frame.  
"So, Iori-kun tried to rescue you eh? Nice try. Your communication with Tailmon sent me a signal that you were here," explained the gothic Hikari as she stood in front of the mirror with her arms crossed. The good Hikari stood up and sent her a cold glare.  
"What do you plan to do now?" asked Hikari. The dark Hikari smirked and put a hand and over her crest. "Maybe give you something you may want. Would you like an eternity with Takeru-kun while the worlds belong to you? What am I saying? Ofcourse you would, because I would considering I'm your true self," replied the Dark Hikari. The other chosens approached the area and witnessed the communication between the two Hikaris. Taichi was going to blurt out from concern and relief, but was cut off as Yamato hushed him. Hikari glanced at them for a minute, smiled, then turned back to her dark half.  
"I'm going to stop you here and now," stated the good Hikari. Dark Hikari raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. The chosens were confused at why they couldn't seem to hear the Hikari inside of the mirror.  
"Oh? And just how are you planning on doing that?" asked the Dark Hikari. Hikari smiled and pressed her hands to the glass. She closed her eyes to concentrate on the Crest of Light.  
"The same way you seperated us. I know that this crest can reverse this..." whispered Hikari as she activated her crest. A faint pink light surrounded her body as she pressed hard against the glass. The Dark Hikari gasped as she stepped back an inch. The light Hikari started to float through the glass with ease. Something was unusual about her. The light Hikari had on a sweet gothic outfit, that was the exact same design as her dark half's, but inverted colors. It was white with pink seams to differ from Dark Hikari's outfit. (**Author's Note:** Sweet goth is common, which is often the light, bright color versions of the black goth outfit for those of you who don't know. Think Elda and Freya's outfits from Chobits)

"Hikari-chan..." mumbled Taichi as he was mezmorized by his sister's powers. The other chosens had the same reaction as Taichi. The light Hikari floated towards her dark half, and came face to face with her.  
"I told you I plan to stop you, and I won't lose," she promised as she accended onto flat land. The Dark Hikari gave her light side a straight face. From a distance, Takeru, Patamon, and Tailmon dashed in their direction. Takeru came to a halt when he got a clear view of the Hikari he loved, now escaped from the mirror.  
"Hikari-chan? You're...free," he mumbled as he felt his legs stiffen. He was taken back as he examined her new outfit. Tailmon's eyes glittered with joy as she stood in front of her real partner. The Dark Hikari grew impatient and pointed towards Angemon.  
"BlackTailmon! Get rid of him already!" she demanded. BlackTailmon jolted at her sudden command, but turned towards Angemon and charged towards him. The other chosens all gasped as Tailmon jumped in front of Angemon.  
"NO! THIS IS MY BATTLE!" screamed Tailmon as she charged towards her counterpart. She couldn't bare to see Angemon hurt again. "Tailmon!" gasped Angemon as he flew towards the two cat digimon. Takeru and Hikari closed their eyes and put their hands together in a prayer position. Right before Tailmon reached her counterpart, she recalled a quote made by Hikari earlier.  
You have strength...we'll take on darkness together.  
A light went off from both Takeru's and Hikari's digivice as they wished for protection of their digimon.  
"Angemon chou shinka...HolyAngemon!"  
"Tailmon chou shinka...Angewomon!"  
The chosen children all grinned at the sight of the two strong angel digimon, but dark Hikari seemed unaffected. Instead, she smiled her herself.  
_Finally, now BlackTailmon can finally try out her new strength that I've_ _granted her!_

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

What is Dark Hikari planning for the chosens with BlackTailmon? Will Hikari be able to stop her dark side like she said? Find out later. 

**Author's Note:** Since I've been too busy with school, hopefully I'll be able to update soon around the weekend.

Leave me a review pretty please!


	22. The Angel of Darkness

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Digimon. 

_Italics mean thoughts..._

**Darkness and Light: Requiem** _cont..._

"Give up and come back to me," demanded Hikari as she glared daggers at her evil half. The dark Hikari smirked.  
"So the two angels are here. Big deal. If you remember clearly, I easily blew off Omegamon with ease. What makes you think those two can stand a chance?" she replied. Takeru furrowed his eyebrows.  
"We'll find a way to defeat you. I promise," retorted the good Hikari. Her dark half smirked and shrugged her shoulders.  
"Oh come on! I'm stronger than last time. Even know at her adult level, BlackTailmon can easily knock over your little hussy of an angel right now," she uttered sarcastically.  
"Who are you calling a hussy?" hissed Angewomon. BlackTailmon raised her claws to her angelic counterpart as her partner raised her index finger.  
"Enough, BlackTailmon, finish off those pathetic angels," he demanded as BlackTailmon charged forth. Angewomon flew up and HolyAngemon used his staff as a shield to reflect BlackTailmons attack.  
"Not bad, HolyAngemon. Figures you'd be able to harm me since you are one of the most powerful of all perfection types," complimented BlackTailmon as she charged towards him again. HolyAngemon used his excalibur to once again deflect her claws.  
"Enough of this, go back to Angewomon and merge with her," he pleaded. BlackTailmon breathed loudly as she extended her claws once again.  
"I do only as Hikari commands me," she shouted. Hikari's dark half used her crest to power BlackTailmon's tailring for an even powerful attack. BlackTailmon jumped towards HolyAngemon again, this time evading his sword, making it spring out of his hands. She slashed HolyAngemon in his chest, making him fall to the ground, as she scurried past his falling body towards Angewomon.  
"Angewomon!" screeched Hikari as BlackTailmon instantly appeared in front of Angewomon and slashed her in the helmet with her paw, making her fly towards in the direction where HolyAngemon fell.  
"How can that be? BlackTailmon is lower leveled compared to Angewomon," mumbled Takeru.  
"I told you dopes already. The crest of darkness is more powerful than it was before. She can fight her light half, even at her perfection form," stressed the dark side of Hikari.  
"I thought that if one gets hurt, then so the other," thought Takeru out loud.  
"There is a fine line between blood and binary. Hikari and I are flesh, Tailmon and BlackTailmon are made from a bunch of ones and zeros. Figure it out. Why else would I have sent BlackTailmon to fight if that were the case?!" hissed the dark half of Hikari. The other chosens gulped.  
"How do we stop them? It sounds pointless right now we can't seem to use our crest," gasped Sora as she burried her feared face into a nearby tree. Takeru and Hikari glanced back at her.  
"It's not that hard. You've been able to use your crest before! Do it again!" shouted Takeru. Taichi winced his face.  
"You make it seem all that easy! You heard what dark Hikari said earlier! We can't use them! She even took out all of our digimon, including Omegamon!" he screamed back. Ryo stepped forth between them.  
"We can. I'm sure there is a way to stop them. Hikari-san and Takeru-san were able to use the powers of the crest that laid dormant within them. We just got to figure out how to use ours," stated Ryo. BlackTailmon used her tailring and the crest of darkness to power up her attack again.  
"Neko Punch!" she shrieked as she punched Angewomon in the stomach. Hikari's eyes widened in horror as she watched Angewomon being attacked. Takeru couldn't take much more as clenched his fist.  
"HolyAngemon! Please help Angewomon!" screamed Takeru. HolyAngemon flew in the air folded his wings over his body. He then extended his excalibur and summoned up energy.  
"Heaven's Gate in attack form!" he shouted out as his sword exploded in light. The light surrounded BlackTailmon, making her fall to the ground. Angewomon gasped in astonishment. Hikari ran over to Angewomon as she stared down at the black cat. The dark Hikari smirked and put a hand to her hip.  
"It's about time he stepped up. However, I'm afraid that he won't get in the way this time," said the gothic Hikari assuringly. Takeru gritted his teeth and glared at her.  
"Don't tell me you plan to make her fight more! She's down. After an attack like that, there is no way she'll be able to fight us anymore. Give up, you've lost," demanded Takeru. Dark Hikari glanced at him and gave him a serious look.  
"I won't. Just because BlackTailmon went down like that, it took two perfections to weaken one adult? How pathetic. If you don't remember, BlackTailmon has more capabilities now that I pocess the dark crest. Isn't that right BlackTailmon?" she asked mischiviously. BlackTailmon slowly raised herself off of the ground. All of the chosens, and the two angels, gasped at the sight before them. BlackTailmon now had glowing red eyes.  
"W-What is...this?" panted Hikari in fear. Dark Hikari raised her crest in the air and smiled.  
"Now BlackTailmon! Become the form you've been lingering!" demanded Dark Hikari. Hikari grimaced.  
"You know that Takeru-kun has defeated LadyDevimon before! He can do it again!" she shouted in anger. Dark Hikari grinned.  
"Who said she's going to become LadyDevimon?" she said slyly. Suddenly, dark red light emitted from the crest and fell over BlackTailmon.  
"BlackTailmon...warp shinka..."  
Everyone shielded their eyes from this evil light that filled the area. BlackTailmon's body started to change shape to a much more feminine shape.  
"LILITHMON!"

"This is the Dark ultimate form of Tailmon! Driven by the darkness of her heart, confusion, and hatred of light. The angel of darkness, the lustfull, yet powerful Lilithmon!" cheered Dark Hikari. All of the children trembled at the sight of this digimon. "I can't believe it!" yelled Hikari is horror. Lilithmon opened her eyes and spread apart her black wings.  
"Lilithmon, destroy the chosens and their digimon. Then go back and destroy the rest of the fallen digimon. I'll be doing my own business as you do," commanded Dark Hikari. Angewomon, HolyAngemon, and Digmon stood gaurd. Takeru and Hikari stood next to each other. Takeru frowned and looked at Hikari, meeting directly with her eyes.  
"We had so much trouble taking BlackTailmon down. We may not be able to stop Lilithmon, but we mustn't lose all hope. Your dark half alone was able to use her crest to take down Omegamon, but our crest together should have enough power to help our digimon bring a force stronger than Omegamon," suggested Takeru, hiding the fear he now held. "Takeru-kun, does that mean HolyAngmon and Angwomon become perfection levels?" asked Hikari. Takeru looked back at Lilithmon and nodded his head.  
"Yes, at least enough so we can stop your dark half from opening the portal to our world," he explained. Hikari glanced back at the other chosens who stood helplessly and frowned.  
"Okay then," she agreed. The two chosens stepped foward towards their digimon and furrowed their eyebrows.  
"Angewomon, HolyAngemon, we need you to fight her!" demanded Takeru. Everyone gasped, including the angels. Angewomon whipped her head to face the two.  
"Are you serious?! She may be too powerful!" shrieked the female angel. Dark Hikari smirked and put a hand over her crest.  
"Listen to your little angel there. She's on to something. Well, I got to go take over the world. Have a nice death chosens," she said as another dark orb swollowed her up and transported itself into the castle.  
"Trust us Angewomon! We need your help right now! The other digimon are down and you, HolyAngemon, and Digmon are all we have left right now!" she pleaded. Takeru gave HolyAngemon the same eyes that Hikari was giving Angewomon. Lilithmon stood silent for a moment before deciding to speak.  
"Don't bother. Not even the combined strength of two perfections can take me down," warned Lilithmon. Hikari gave the most desperate pleading face to Angewomon, making her tremble.  
"Alright, we'll do it," she agreed as she and HolyAngemon turned to face Lilithmon. The other chosen's mouths dropped. Takeru and Hikari raised their digivices.  
"HolyAngemon chou shinka...Seraphimon!"  
"Angewomon chou shinka...HolyDramon!"  
Lilithmon once again stood silent and expressionless as she watched the two angelic digimon transform. The other chosens, minus Daisuke, Iori, Miyako, and Wallace since they've seen the two digimon, all were amazed at the sight.  
"This is incredible! I've never seen their ultimate forms before," said Koushiro. "They're so beautiful. Maybe we do stand a chance against Lilithmon after all!" cheered Mimi as her hopes rose. The others gazed in amazement while Lilithmon grimmaced.  
"We'll see just how powerful they are when against their own kind," she said as she raised her right hand. "Nazar Claw!" she shouted as she charged and tried to slash the two. The two ultimates dodged and spun around.  
"Seven Heavens!" shouted Seraphimon as he attacked Lilithmon, sending her flying into the castle wall. HolyDramon flew foward and summoned the next attack.  
"Holy Flame!" she yelled as she charged towards Lilithmon in a spiral fashion. Lilithmon let out a screech of pain. The two ultimates backed away as Digmon made his way through.  
"Gold Rush!" he yelled as he let out his drills to puncture her in the stomach. The two digimon stood in a line formation, examining if she was able to continue fighting. Her head hung low, as her purple sleeves waved to the wind.  
"Is she knocked out?" asked Miyako. There was a small silence after her questioned, until they heard Lilithmon let out a small laugh.  
"Hahaha...you fools...did you honestly think that a few weak attacks like that could harm me?" she mumbled as she lifted her head to show a smile, making the others gasp. "She doesn't even look harmed!" screeched Hikari. Lilithmon lifted herself off of the wall and stood straight.  
"Did you honestly think that you stood a chance? The powers of the crest make me one of the most powerful digimon of all. Maybe even the strongest!" she boasted. Takeru started to tremble.  
_What do we do now?_  
"Let's end this right now," demanded Lilithmon as she raised her arm once again and directed her aim towards her light counterpart, HolyDramon. "PHANTOM PAIN!"

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Will the three digimon and the chosens be able to defeat Lilithmon? Will Dark Hikari be able to unlock the gate to the human world without the crest? Find out next time! 

**Author's Note:** Yay! I've finally been able to update a new chapter of this! (does a happy dance) I've been too busy with school stuff to write this. Sad to say, I probably won't be able to update the next chapter in a while, but I'll try.

Anyways, leave me a review please!


End file.
